Aguas bajo la tierra
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: "Aguas bajo la tierra", de Alan Harnum es, de varias maneras, LA fantasía épica de Ranma. No sé si podré terminarla, pero vale la pena leerla. Con la caída del dios-rey Saffron, el último de los presagios se ha cumplido. Fuerzas poderosas empiezan a moverse en Japón, contra la tempestad que se avecina. Y en el centro de todo, un joven llamado Ranma Saotome...
1. Prólogo

==========  
**Título original**: Waters Under Earth  
**Autor**: Alan Harnum  
**Traducción**: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
==========

~ o ~

**Aguas bajo la tierra**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum  
Versión castellana de Miguel García

Todos los personajes de Ranma son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y de  
los editores y distribuidores autorizados.

~ o ~

**Prólogo: Rey de cenizas**

~ o ~

—No podéis hacerme esto —dijo el rey.

La mayor de las hemanas posó su mirada en él:

—Podemos y debemos.

—Tu vileza termina aquí —dijo la hermana media.

Y tercera habló la hermana menor:

—En esto nos rebelamos a ti.

—Y habéis de pagar —dijo el rey, pugnando infructuosamente contra  
aquello que lo apresaba—. Vosotras y todo lo hecho por vosotras. Echaré  
mi sombra sobre la creación toda, y daré muerte y muerte y muerte,  
hasta que aquello que protegen ya no sea.

Rió, una risa teñida de enajenación, pues pese a todo su poder era un  
rey desquiciado.

—Todos vendrán a mí —dijo—. Les haré mis siervos.

—Desde el instante en que sus chispas ardan por vez primera, serán  
libres —enunció la hermana mayor—. Así lo declaro, y he ahí mi obsequio.

—Desde el más fulgente ardor de la llama de sus vidas, hasta su declive,  
serán libres —entonó la hermana media—. Así lo declaro, y he ahí mi  
obsequio.

—Desde la mengua última de su fuego a ceniza y más allá, serán libres  
—dijo la hermana menor—. Así lo declaro, y he ahí mi obsequio.

El rey volvió a reír, y en lo alto del firmamento las estrellas de ardor  
naciente trepidaron en sus órbitas.

—Y he aquí el obsequio mío —dijo—, que entrego a cambio de la traición.

Las tres hermanas fueron presas del suspenso, y enmudecidas de horror  
quedaron al extender el rey su mano, no más que una mano, pues era  
todo cuanto incluso él podía liberar de sus ligaduras.

—Desde la concepción de su chispa hasta que muera y se haga ceniza,  
daránse muerte entre sí —dijo el rey—. Matarán todo cuanto vive arriba  
en los cielos, o abajo en la tierra, o en las aguas bajo la tierra. Sentirán  
mis sueños y les harán suyos.

—¡NO! —gimió la hermana media.

El rey aulló de risa, y la creación se estremeció ante su regocijo.

Empezó a cerrar la mano, para hacer definitivo su obsequio, para  
completar su venganza.

—¡NO LO PERMITO! —dijo la hermana media. Alzó los brazos al  
firmamento infinito—. ¡ESTE SEGUNDO OBSEQUIO ENTREGO! ¡MI VIDA  
POR LA SUYA, MI DOLOR POR SU FURIA!

—Hermana... —dijo la mayor.

—No... —dijo la menor.

—¡POR MI PACTO QUEDAS PRESO! —gritó la hermana media, un grito  
que resonó por todo lo que es—. ¡POR MI PRISIÓN ELLOS SON LIBRES!

Y quedó hecho. Con un alarido, el rey desapareció.

—Ay, hermana mía, ¿qué has hecho? —dijo la mayor—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Les he hecho libres —musitó la hermana media—. Es preciso  
completarlo. Es preciso terminarlo, antes de que las fuerzas me falten.

—Hermana —dijo la más joven—. Ay, hermana...

—Chssst... está bien —dijo la hermana media, yaciendo en el suelo—.  
Ya está hecho. He elegido mi suerte. Ahora de vosotras dos depende  
sellarlo, pequeña.

La menor miró a su hermana y asintió. Se puso en pie, con la voz serena  
y firme:

—Está hecho, así lo declaro. Te expulsamos a ti y a tu perfidia más allá  
de todas las cosas. Hasta que la última chispa se extinga, no habrás de  
obrar tus infamias. Así lo declaro yo y mis hermanas, y he ahí nuestro  
último obsequio.

La hermana mayor y la menor se arrodillaron junto a la mediana, y la  
mayor asió su mano derecha y la menor sostuvo su izquierda.

—Así sea —dijeron las tres, con voces que fueron una.

—No impedimos que enviara a sus sombras —dijo la mayor después  
de un momento.

—Les daremos, pues, medios para combatirlas —dijo la mediana.

—Esto nunca debió suceder —dijo la menor.

La mayor sonrió tristemente:

—Hay gran desigualdad entre cómo deseamos que las cosas sean y  
cómo acaban siendo, hermanita.

Y las tres hermanas se quedaron cogidas de las manos un rato más,  
obteniendo cuanto consuelo mutuo pudieran darse; y entonces la  
mayor y la menor dejaron que su hermana intermedia yaciera allí, por  
el sacrificio que había obsequiado, para que todo cuanto habían hecho  
fuera emancipado.

Pasaron las eras, las estrellas se consumieron en sus sitiales y nacieron  
estrellas nuevas, mundos se disgregaron a polvo y mundos nuevos se  
formaron de sus restos. Las sombras del rey eran tan innúmeras como las  
estrellas del firmamento, y algunos hijos que las tres hermanas habían  
creado sirvieron a las sombras del rey, pues ellas les habían hecho libres  
de escoger.

Pero otros combatieron a las sombras del rey con todo brío. A veces  
las sombras vencían, y a veces triunfaban los que las combatían. Las  
hermanas prestaban cuanta ayuda pudieran, pero reacias eran a mediar,  
por temor a volverse como el rey y desear la servidumbre de todo lo  
existente, y destruir todo cuanto se negara a ser esclavo.

Y el río del tiempo siguió su cauce, llevando en sus aguas los sinos de  
lo más bajo y lo más excelso, lo más luminoso y lo más negro, lo de más  
pía bondad y lo más atrozmente perverso.

Y a un viajante de ese río se le conoció en una época como Ranma  
Saotome. Llevó nombres distintos antes, y después tendría otros, pero  
en tal época llevaba por nombre Ranma Saotome.

Y el río del tiempo siguió su cauce...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aguas bajo la tierra**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum  
Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

**Capítulo 1 : Pequeños comienzos**

La joven se abría camino por el corredor, y las garras de sus pies de ave  
producían chasquidos secos, fuertes, contra el piso de piedra tersa. Pero  
era un sonido menor comparado a los demás, al rascar de sierras en la  
madera y el campaneo de metal sobre metal. Todo el Monte Fénix había  
resonado en los últimos días con ruidos de construcción, ya para reparar  
los daños hechos por los extranjeros, ya para aprovechar el cambio en  
el flujo de los ríos subterráneos y el resurgimiento del manantial. Los  
corredores del palacio y los túneles de la montaña bullían de obreros,  
algunos a la forma humana, para valerse de la mayor destreza de los  
dedos humanos y el menor espacio que ocupaba un cuerpo sin alas.

Kima caminaba como si nada de aquello fuera de su interés; era guerrera,  
no de clase obrera, y cuantos pasaban por su lado no la miraban a los  
ojos. No cedía el paso a nadie, y todos se quitaban para darle vía.

Tras ella, largas alas blancas tocaban casi el piso, ahora plegadas sobre  
su cuerpo a modo de capa. Las cicatrices que había recibido en el  
combate contra el extranjero habían ya casi desaparecido, pero el  
recuerdo quedaría imborrable, igual que los demás recuerdos de estos  
últimos días.

Viendo a quien buscaba, se acercó a él.

—¿Loame? —dijo.

Un hombre fornido y de estampa pesada, con amplias alas pardas, se  
volvió a mirarla, habiendo estado hablando con un grupo de los obreros  
que tenía a cargo.

—¿Diga, doña Kima?

—¿Cómo va la obra? —preguntó ella.

—Todo lo bien que puede esperarse —dijo Loame—. El daño a los  
corredores inferiores y el laberinto fue bastante extenso, y también está  
el rebrote el manantial.

Kima asintió, lacónica. —Sí. Continúa.

—Hemos trabajado en mejorar la red de tuberías —dijo Loame, llevándose  
una garra filosa a la sien para apartarse un mechón de largo pelo  
castaño. Apenas empezaba a encanecer, aunque pasaba de los sesenta  
años—. En los próximos días ya debiéramos tener agua corriente.

—Bien hecho —dijo Kima—. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Loame dio por un momento la impresión de estar incómodo.

—Pues... No es más que una idea, pero...

—Habla —dijo Kima—. No tengo todo el día.

—Doña Kima, no digo que así deba hacerse, solo digo que está la  
posibilidad —dijo Loame. La aventajaba por una cabeza en estatura, con  
una contextura gruesa y músculos recios, pero no había duda de quién  
mandaba—, pero si el Gekkaja y el Kinjakan se utilizaran de modo  
adecuado, podríamos abastecer de agua caliente y fría a cada parte de  
la montaña. No habría necesidad de calentar agua para bañarse o  
cocinar, y...

Kima lo miró con gesto tajante, y él se interrumpió.

—¿Sugieres usar las reliquias de la familia real como grifería?

—Solo era una idea —dijo Loame—. Eso, una idea, nada más. Solo quería  
mencionarla...

—No lo repruebo —dijo Kima—. Es buena idea. Arma una propuesta.  
Habría que ver qué opina la familia real, pero...

—¡KIMA!

A Kima se le demudó el rostro y sintió los dientes apretársele de manera  
involuntaria. La voz era tan conocida como indeseada. Dio una mirada  
rápida hacia atrás, despidió a Loame con una seña escueta, y Helubor  
avanzó hasta ella con las alas crispándosele de furor. Era atractivo, casi  
demasiado atractivo, con una contextura esbelta, corto pelo negro y  
alas carmesí jaspeadas de negro. El gesto agrio mermaba su hermosura,  
aunque apenas un poco.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dijo Helubor—. ¡Quiero respuestas, Kima!

—Pues bien, don Helubor, estas son las obras para reparar los  
destrozos que sufrió el monte —dijo Kima—. Los obreros están además  
reacondicionando el sistema de tuberías, ya que el manantial de la  
montaña ha empezado a manar de nuevo.

—No esto, insensata —dijo Helubor, abarcando con una mano desdeñosa  
el quehacer de los obreros—. Don Saffron. ¿Qué se con él?

Kima miró a Helubor, impertérrita. Este pertenecía a la familia real, de  
cercano parentesco con don Saffron. Por lo general se contentaba con  
estar empoltronado en sus habitaciones, pero, cuando quería, podía  
causar alboroto.

—Don Helubor, en estos momentos don Saffron es casi un niño de pecho  
—dijo Kima, con aire de cansancio—. Usó todo su calor en el combate.  
Tardará años en estar listo para empezar de nuevo su transformación.  
Por ahora, la mejor forma de proceder es permitirle crecer en paz.

—Pero no con los otros niños —dijo Helubor. Cruzó los brazos por delante  
del cuerpo y rascó las zarpas contra la coraza ornada que le cubría el  
pecho, con las alas batiendo levemente de indignación—. Los otros niños  
van a...

—Acaso eviten que se sienta solo —dijo Kima—. Y eviten que escape  
como ya lo ha intentado antes.

—¡Nunca antes se ha hecho una cosa así! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

—Don Helubor, Saffron parece contento en la guardería —dijo Kima,  
negándose a dejar que la más ínfima nota de súplica se le colara en la  
voz—. Vaya a verlo si desea. Luego vuelva a hablar conmigo, si sigue  
usted disconforme. El bienestar del rey es mi responsabilidad; el deber de  
mi familia ha sido siempre custodiar al rey, incluso de su propia familia, de  
ser necesario.

La cara de Helubor se tensó, y luego pareció estar a punto de decir algo  
más, pero luego dio media vuelta y se marchó, con las alas temblando de  
cólera. Kima suspiró y se tocó la frente; empezaba a sentir los albores  
de una jaqueca.

—Ahí sí que hay muchacho problemático —dijo a su lado una voz añosa.

Kima se sobresaltó, luego dio una mirada al costado, para ver al  
encorvado sujeto. Había sido alto alguna vez, pero el paso largo de los  
años lo había encogido, arqueándole el cuerpo.

—Hola, Samofere.

—Se te ve distraída, doña Kima —dijo Samofere. Tenía los ojos  
relucientes, mirándola por las pequeñas gafas de armazón delgado que  
llevaba acomodadas en la nariz.

—Estos último días han sido muy agotadores —dijo Kima—. No espero  
que entiendas, pasándotela en la biblioteca con tus libros...

Samofere soltó un resoplido leve:

—Los libros son un reto más grande de lo que crees, doña Kima. No  
pienses que no sé qué cosas pasan aquí; hasta desde la biblioteca pude  
oír los combates.

Samofere era el bibliotecario del monte Fénix, custodio de las colecciones  
de libros y archivos que componían los miles de años de historia de la  
civilización que habitaba la montaña. No pertenecía a una de las casas  
nobles, a diferencia de Kima, pero nadie conocía mejor la historia del  
monte, lo cual le otorgaba una autoridad honrosa entre la gente de la  
montaña, incluso ante ella.

—Acaso tanto trastorno sea para bien —dijo Samofere, entre miradas en  
torno a la construcción—. Muchas veces los cambios son para mejor.

Suspiró y, con gesto miope, miró a dos obreros pasar cargando entre  
ellos una viga de madera de gran tamaño.

—Aunque hay que ver la de daños que causaron. Refréscame la memoria,  
¿cuántos eran?

Después de un momento, Kima dijo:

—Cinco, más la hija del guía de Jusenkyo.

Samofere insinuó una sonrisa. —Gran hazaña para tan pocos.

Kima engrifó las plumas de las alas, evidenciado cierta irritación:

—Eran muy diestros. Sobre todo el líder.

—¿Ranma Saotome?

Ella lo miró, pestañeó, luego arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

—Está en boca de toda la montaña —dijo Samofere—. Ranma Saotome,  
el afuerino que derrotó no solo a doña Kima, sino a don Saffron.

Kima cerró una mano, que era una zarpa de ave, empuñándola con  
vehemencia, y su gesto ceñudo se volvió un semblante de rabia:

—Si nos volvemos a encontrar...

—Por favor, doña Kima, no es deshonra perder ante un adversario capaz  
de derrotar a don Saffron —dijo Samofere—. Ha de ser un luchador  
sumamente poderoso y avezado.

Kima asintió, permitiéndose recobrar la calma, poco a poco.

—Lo es —dijo—. Pero también es tozudo más allá de toda razón. Y  
afortunado, además.

—Buena combinación —dijo Samofere. Carraspeó un momento, luego  
golpeteó el piso de piedra con el bastón corto que llevaba—. Justamente  
de él vengo a hablar contigo, doña Kima.

Kima tuvo un momento de sorpresa, que se apresuró a ocultar:

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Dispones de tiempo para ir a la biblioteca? —preguntó Samofere.

Kima asintió despacio. —Loame está dirigiendo bastante bien las cosas.

—Entonces ven —dijo Samofere, dio media vuelta y echó a andar, con  
las puntas de sus alas negras arrastrando tras él por el piso de piedra.

Ese acto, por parte de cualquiera de menor jerarquía que ella, habría sido  
un insulto, pero con Samofere debía hacer ciertas concesiones. Era viejo,  
la persona más provecta del Monte Fénix. En realidad, Kima no tenía la  
menor idea de la edad del viejo; este nunca la había dicho, y ella nunca  
había preguntado.

Tras un momento, lo siguió, sin saber bien por qué había perdido el dolor  
de cabeza y adquirido una sensación de frío en el fondo del estómago.

~ o ~

—Nos vamos...

Al colegio. Como si nada hubiera cambiado. Como si no hubieran estado a  
punto de casarse, como si Akane no hubiera estado a punto de morirse,  
como si Ranma no hubiera estado a un soplo de decirle que la quería, al  
verla inerte en sus brazos junto a las pozas de Jusenkyo.

Quizá se lo había dicho. Esos momentos agobiantes cuando creía haber  
acudido demasiado tarde, que el agua no había llegado a tiempo, se le  
habían entretejido en la mente hasta formar un embrollo inextricable.  
No podía recordar si lo había dicho en voz alta o solo para sus adentros.  
O si había llegado a decirlo.

Iba caminando junto a Akane, no corriendo por la cerca como  
acostumbraba. Quería estar próximo a ella, aunque lo habría negado  
profusamente, de habérsele preguntado.

Una racha de viento pasó entre los dos, haciendo a la trenza de él  
agitarse en la brisa, y ondear la falda del uniforme de Akane. Ranma  
siguió aquel movimiento hasta la cara de ella.

Que no mostraba mucho agrado.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —preguntó Akane secamente, con una leve nota  
acusatoria en el tono.

—Na' —dijo Ranma.

—Me estabas mirando —murmuró ella, volviendo la cabeza, mirando a  
otra parte.

—¿Quién va a querer mirarte a ti?

—Ah, no empieces otra vez con eso.

—¿Empezar otra vez qué cosa?

—Vi la cara que tenías cuando me viste con el vestido ese. Ya no me  
puedes engañar.

Ranma no tuvo respuesta, al descubrir que el recuerdo de ver a Akane  
vestida de novia sofocaba todo comentario ocurrente que pudiera haber  
dicho. No podía verle el rostro, pero tenía bastante certeza de que  
estaba sonriendo.

—Ah, déjate —murmuró Ranma entre dientes al ver acercarse más  
adelante las puertas de Furinkan. Pudo ver que había numerosos alumnos  
congregados en el patio, rodeando a una persona de uniforme situada  
sobre una plataforma elevada.

Al acercarse, Ranma vio que era Nabiki.

—Era que no —dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente—. ¿Y ahora en qué  
anda?

Al trasponer las puertas, empezaron a oír lo que Nabiki estaba diciendo.

—... Sepan la primicia, señores. La increíble cuasi boda de Ranma y  
Akane, con todos los detalles sórdidos al desnudo. ¡Vean las fotos del  
desastre! ¡Lean cómo se gestó todo! ¡Tenemos solamente una edición  
limitada de estos libros especiales, así que vayan sacando la plata!

Los dos pararon en seco, con expresiones incrédulas.

—La voy a matar —dijo Ranma en tono álgido.

—No. Es mi hermana. Yo la mato primero —contestó Akane con tono de  
aún no creerlo.

Estaban los dos parados, rígidos, cerca de las puertas. Los alumnos que  
rodeaban a Nabiki procedieron a sacarse fajos de billetes de los bolsillos,  
para entregarlos y cambiarlos rápidamente con Nabiki por un ejemplar de  
un libro grande de tapas blancas.

—Qué tal, Ranchan, qué tal Akane —dijo Ukyo, acercándose. Venía  
hojeando uno de los libros—. Algunas fotos están bien buenas... Y  
además me la tomó por el lado bueno y...

Se oyó un rechinido. Tras unos momentos, Ranma advirtió que eran sus  
propios dientes. Se dio vuelta a mirar a Ukyo, con una expresión que  
distaba de ser dichosa.

—Ukyo, tú no eres de la gente que tengo ganas de ver ahora —dijo con  
voz tirante—. Con permiso.

Con eso, enfiló a la congregación del centro del patio. Ukyo pareció  
conmocionada, pero su cara volvió a una sonrisa débil cuando vio a  
Akane mirándola.

—Parece que sigue enojado por lo del agua de la Nannichuan —dijo  
después de un momento. Un leve temblor le entró en la voz al percatarse  
de que Akane no contestaba la sonrisa.

—O tal vez por lo de tú y Shampoo volándole el casamiento —dijo Akane.

Le dio la espalda y se apresuró a enfilar tras Ranma antes de que Ukyo  
tuviera oportunidad de contestar.

~ o ~

Ranma se abrió paso a empellones por el borde del gentío; los alumnos  
se quitaban de su paso apenas veían quién era y la expresión que  
traía Llegó a la improvisada plataforma que Nabiki había instalado, y  
prácticamente apartó de un choque al último alumno antes de llegar  
a ella.

—Así que para esto saliste tan temprano —le dijo a la muchacha en un  
cuchicheo rabioso.

—Hola, Ranma —dijo Nabiki. Le sonrió y miró a la concurrencia—. ¡Fuerte  
el aplauso para el cuasi novio!

Hubo un amago de aplausos dispersos, débiles, que murieron pronto  
al dirigirles Ranma una mirada de rabia.

—¿Se creen que esto es muy chistoso? Para ustedes mi vida es un  
tremendo chiste, ¿no?

Hubo silencio.

—Es que me dan lástima. Venir a pagar por esto. Ya sé que Nabiki no  
les va a devolver el dinero, pero si llego a ver uno de esos libros en el  
colegio, voy a estar muy molesto con el que los tenga, ¿se entiende?

Hubo más silencio, incómodo esta vez. Alguien tosió.

—Largo de aquí, ya —dijo Ranma.

Les dio la espalda, se encorvó y recogió la caja de cartón de donde  
Nabiki había estado sacando los librillos.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo, y sonrió con dulzura falsa.

—Ranma, esos son míos.

El gentío se dispersaba rápidamente. Ranma miró a Nabiki y soltó un  
bufido breve.

—Ya no —dijo.

La sonrisa de Nabiki se redujo en tamaño.

—Devuélvemelos, Saotome, o...

—¿O qué? Ya casi no hay nada que no me hayas hecho —dijo Ranma.

Sus ojos atraparon a los de ella, y Nabiki pudo ver lo dolido de su mirada,  
un momento antes de que el dolor volviera a esconderse detrás de esos  
ojos:

—Creí que ni tú eras capaz de hacer esto, pero me equivoqué medio a  
medio.

Se quitó de encima la mano de ella, dio media vuelta, y saltó de la  
tarima, llevándose la caja consigo. Nabiki estaba a punto de salir tras  
él, y entonces alguien le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Te sugiero que lo dejes tranquilo —dijo Akane detrás de ella—. Porque  
muy enojada estaré yo contigo, pero él lo está mucho más.

Nabiki la miró a su vez y adoptó una expresión damnificada:

—Solo quiero hacer un poquito de plata para el bolsillo.

—¿A ti nunca te entra la culpa, cierto? —dijo Akane, con una mezcla de  
extrañeza e impresión en el tono—. ¿Por usarlo como negocio del siglo?

—Nadie se puede aprovechar de uno si uno de verdad no quiere —dijo  
Nabiki con una encogida de hombros—. Ranma se mete en cada cosa,  
que sería una vergüenza no usarlo.

—No porque tenga puntos débiles vas a estar pegándole en ellos —dijo  
Akane.

La cara de Nabiki se tensó, y clavó los ojos en los de Akane:

—Tú eres la última persona que puede dar sermones de cómo tratarlo.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, y Nabiki le dio la espalda a su hermana  
menor y enfiló al edificio principal del colegio. Akane la miró irse por un  
momento en un silencio de semiconsternación, y el viento la despeinó un  
tanto al mover ella la cabeza, en gesto de negativa. Si ese ademán era  
para su hermana o para ella misma, no lo sabía.

~ o ~

Ranma se detuvo fuera del aula con la caja todavía bajo un brazo. No  
sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella. Algo se le iría a ocurrir para el final  
del día, ojalá.

Cayó en la cuenta, en las orillas de su mente, de que Nabiki no iba a  
dejar pasar la afrenta así como así, pero en estos momentos estaba  
demasiado enrabiado como para que le importase. El descalabro de la  
boda se le arremolinaba en la cabeza sin parar. Shampoo y Ukyo y sus  
bombas, Kuno y su espada, Happosai y el agua de la Nannichuan...

Otra vez, la oportunidad de ser hombre. Un hombre entero. Arruinada  
por el viejo mentecato.

Apretó el puño, se cargó hacia la pared y descansó la frente contra esta.  
Después de tantos meses, ya casi un año, después de tantas veces en  
que se había visto entrampado como mujer u obligado a comportarse  
como tal, forzado a vivir en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, casi había  
encontrado una cura. Había faltado tan poco, tan poco, y todo se había  
perdido.

Eso era lo peor. Y nada de lo otro había sido un placer tampoco, como  
Kuno intentando alternadamente asesinarlo y casarse con él, o la comida  
explosiva que Shampoo y Ukyo habían preparado.

Se sentía traicionado. De Shampoo no le extrañaba tanto, pero hubiera  
creído que Ukyo sería más responsable. Alguien podía haber salido herido  
de verdad.

¿En cuántas otras ocasiones había estado cerca de una cura, solo para  
verse frustrado? Shampoo y su mezcla de agua de Nannichuan para un  
solo uso, el manantial seco bajo el vestidor de mujeres, las pozas  
desbordadas tras el combate con Saffron.

Había faltado tan poco, tantas veces.

¿Cuántas veces había casi quedado atrapado para siempre en su cuerpo  
de mujer? El punto de presión de Cologne, el Chiisuiton, el súper resfrío  
de Happosai.

Todos los fracasos se le galoparon en la cabeza. Se estremeció,  
ponderando cómo sería quedar perpetuamente atrapado como mujer.  
No podía ni imaginárselo.

Advirtió que la gente lo miraba, y aspiró una súbita bocanada de aire y  
se irguió, agarrando fuerte el asa de su bolso y abrazándoselo contra el  
cuerpo. Intentó encontrar su centro, encontrar el equilibrio, y logró, tras  
un momento, alcanzar cierta cuota de control. Pero seguía sintiéndose  
tembloroso.

El timbre sonaba, llevaba ya un rato sonando. Encima de todo lo demás,  
no le convenía llegar tarde. Echó a correr, y cruzó veloz la puerta del  
aula detrás de alguien, justo antes de que la cerrara.

Casi se resbala y tira la caja, producto de la sorpresa al entrar. Los  
alumnos estaban poniendo absorta atención a algo que Hinako-sensei  
les decía, en lugar de estar sumidos en el acostumbrado chismorreo  
matutino. Escuchó durante un momento, y los nudillos se le pusieron  
blancos en el asa del bolso.

—¡... un verdadero despelote! El pastel desparramado por todos lados,  
y estaba muy rico, y había gente peleando, y Ranma estaba desmayado  
con un montón de chicas encima, y...

La diminuta niñita, que fungía como profesora jefe de Ranma, se volvió a  
mirarlo, con una sonrisa alegre y divertida. Su pelo largo ondeó al bajarse  
de un salto del escritorio en que había estado encaramada, y corrió para  
asir a Ranma de la mano.

—¡Hola, Ranma! ¡Justo les estaba contando a todos lo entretenida que  
estuvo tu boda! ¡La pasé súper! ¡Gracias por invitarme!

Había un júbilo inocente en la voz de la profesora, y eso fue lo que le  
produjo furia al muchacho. Soltó un semigruñido, reprimió todo impulso  
de violencia y extrajo la mano de un tirón.

—Qué bueno que a alguien le haya gustado —dijo, apresurándose a pasar  
por un lado de la niñita, hasta su respectivo puesto. Akane todavía no  
llegaba, y tampoco Ukyo. Si no se daban prisa, iban a llegar tarde.

Aunque le importaba poco.

Suspiró, y metió con cuidado la caja bajo el pupitre antes de sentarse.  
La caja le dificultaba estirar las piernas, y pudo ver a varios alumnos  
mirarla con interés. Repartió miradas rabiosas a uno y otro lado, hasta  
que los hizo apartar la vista.

Hinako-sensei volvió a instalarse sobre el escritorio y marcó un ritmo con  
los talones contra el costado de madera, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo  
durante unos momentos.

Un semblante de consternación le acometió el rostro.

—¿Ya pasé la lista o no? —dijo.

Media clase exclamó en afirmativa, la otra mitad dijo que no. La niña  
pareció más perpleja aún, e hizo una linda fruncida de entrecejo:

—Algunos están mintiendo. Ya saben lo que les pasa a los niños malos  
que mienten, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no mira el libro, y ve si ya la pasó? —dijo Ranma, impaciente,  
echado hacia delante y apoyando la barbilla en una mano con el codo  
descansando en el pupitre.

—Qué buena idea —dijo Hinako, radiante, bajándose del escritorio con  
un brinco. Hurgueteó en el cajón del escritorio, tiró al piso una decena de  
envoltorios de dulces, y dio por último con el ajado libro de asistencia de  
la clase.

Para cuando terminó de llamar los nombres de la lista, Akane y Ukyo  
seguían sin llegar.

—¿Dónde andarán esas dos? —dijo Ranma por lo bajo, con un vistazo de  
soslayo a la puerta del aula, como esperando que entraran en cualquier  
momento.

Hinako volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio y tamborileó otra vez contra  
este, sumiéndose en una especie de canturreo mudo, bajo, sin hacer  
caso alguno de la clase. El ritmo de sus zapatos contra la madera  
describió espirales en la cabeza de Ranma y amenazó con ahogar  
cualquier otra idea que pudiera tener. Lo cual era casi un alivio: no tenía  
ganas de pensar en estos momentos.

Se movió un poco en el asiento, y sintió los comienzos del leve dolor de  
cabeza, que había tenido al llegar al colegio aquella mañana, estallar y  
florecer en una continua percusión de latidos punzantes por dentro del  
cráneo.

Presintió que este no iba a ser un buen día.

~ o ~

Akane se disponía a seguir a su hermana adentro, y quizá continuar la  
discusión, pese a haber tenido todos sus argumentos limpiamente  
invalidados por esa única frase de Nabiki.

"... la última persona que puede dar sermones de cómo tratarlo...".

Avanzó un paso y se bajó de un salto desde la plataforma en que Nabiki  
había hecho su promoción, con una refutación a medio formar viniéndole  
a los labios; quiso dirigirla a la espalda de su hermana, que hacía una  
rápida retirada.

La refutación murió cuando vio a Ukyo con el rabillo del ojo. La muchacha  
vestida con uniforme de varón seguía de pie cerca del portón donde  
Akane y Ranma la habían dejado, de espaldas hacia Akane y abrazándose  
el cuerpo ella sola, con las manos temblándole allí donde se aferraba los  
hombros.

Quedó inmóvil, debatiéndose entre el timbre, su hermana y Ukyo. Al final,  
tomó una decisión y se apresuró, alejándose del colegio y de Nabiki,  
hacia Ukyo.

—Perdona —dijo al llegar desde atrás de Ukyo. La otra muchacha no se  
volvió a mirarla—. No debí decir eso.

—La que debería pedir perdón soy yo —dijo Ukyo en voz muy baja. La  
coleta larga, de aire masculino, atada a la altura de su cerviz, osciló  
levemente al negar ella con la cabeza—. Fui tan tonta.

—No, fuiste... —empezó Akane, pugnando por formar alguna especie de  
contestación.

Ukyo había estragado la boda, junto a Shampoo, pero esa clase de  
comportamiento no era típico de ella, a diferencia de Shampoo. Akane no  
era dada a guardar rencores y, de todas las muchachas que estaban tras  
el afecto de Ranma, Ukyo siempre había sido la que ella consideraba más  
cercana a una amiga.

—Tal vez sí, sí fue un poco tonto —dijo por fin—. Pero todo el mundo  
comete errores, Ukyo.

—Es que tenía tanto miedo —dijo Ukyo—. Miedo de perder cualquier  
oportunidad que tuviera con él. De que se casara por obligación con  
alguien a quien no...

—¿Con alguien a quien no qué? —dijo Akane, sorprendida ella misma con  
el tono brusco.

—Con alguien a quien no quiere —dijo Ukyo, volviendo por fin la cabeza  
y mirando a Akane—. Yo no quería eso.

El dolor que tenía en los ojos estaba profundamente grabado, a medio  
ocultar bajo la superficie, pero manifiesto al mirar.

—No le deseo eso a nadie —terminó.

—No... no me digas que crees que... —tartamudeó Akane, sintiendo la  
cara ponérsele roja.

—Tú y él viven peleando —dijo Ukyo, casi recitando las palabras  
mecánicamente, como si fuera una lista que hubiera preparado hacía  
mucho—. Siempre se están insultando. Siempre le pegas. Siempre están  
diciendo que jamás quisieron el compromiso. Francamente, a veces casi  
pensaría que los dos se odian.

Akane boqueó pasmada un momento, luego encontró espacio entre las  
emociones confusas para responder:

—Pero él dijo que me quería.

Ahora Ukyo boqueaba, con los ojos engrandecidos y los labios abiertos  
durante un segundo, antes de recobrar visiblemente el control:

—No.

—Me parece que así fue —dijo Akane, perdiendo seguridad con cada  
palabra—. Me... O tal vez lo imaginé. Cuando me... Cuando me salvó,  
cuando me dio el agua allá en Jusenkyo y me tomó en sus brazos..., me  
dijo cosas. No sé bien si de verdad me... Pero...

El rostro de Ukyo se endurecía cada vez más.

—Así que eso pasó en China —dijo—. Tú y Ranma...

—No, no —dijo Akane, a medio enojar contra su propia negación—. Nos...  
Me...

Mivó el pie contra los adoquines gastados del patio, oprimió  
nerviosamente el asa del bolso:

—Él luchó por mí. Me salvó la vida. Como siempre.

Ukyo aspiró una bocanada larga, temblorosa, cerrando los ojos a medias  
por un momento.

—Ah —dijo.

Volvió el cuerpo por completo, enfrentó a Akane con los brazos cruzados  
por delante del busto; una postura de resistencia, en vez de la  
vulnerabilidad que había mostrado momentos antes.

—Pero no te pregunté si él te quería, Akane. Tal vez te quiere.

La cara se le rigidizó, y los labios se le curvaron en una expresión de  
descontento, delgada, triste.

—Lo que quiero saber es si tú lo quieres a él o no.

Akane no tenía respuesta. Abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna.

Ukyo asintió secamente, y una sonrisa reducida, medio amarga y medio  
triunfante, se le instaló en la cara durante un momento.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo.

Le dio la espalda a Akane, el rápido movimiento haciendo que la coleta  
le pasara sobre un hombro. Miró hacia atrás y, con un sacudón de la  
cabeza, corrigió la posición de la coleta, dejándosela de nuevo detrás  
de la espalda.

—Creo que más te vale decidirte, Akane. Porque si no lo quieres, voy  
a pelear por él contra ti, con todo. Porque no voy a dejar que tu  
incapacidad de expresar lo que sientes sea obstáculo para la felicidad  
de él.

Luego se había ido, alejándose rápido. Por segunda vez aquel día, Akane  
se quedaba sacudiendo la cabeza, sola. El viento sopló e hizo que su  
falda ondeara en la brisa, y ella la alisó con la mano en un ademán  
inconsciente.

Levantó la vista al cielo. Unas nubes se acumulaban allí entre el azul.  
Suspiró, y enfiló al colegio, por primera vez sin importarle que fuera  
atrasada a clases.

~ o ~

Ranma levantó la vista brevemente del pupitre al abrirse la puerta del  
aula, y vio que Ukyo acababa de entrar. Escuchó por entre el martilleo  
de la jaqueca a Hinako-sensei reconvenirla duramente, luego mandarla  
al pasillo con cubos de agua un momento después.

La entrada de Akane escasos momentos después, y su idéntico  
tratamiento por parte de Hinako-sensei, le resultó solo un poco más  
importante. Sentía la cabeza como un tambor taiko, un martilleo rítmico,  
sordo, fuerte como el trueno que baja por las montañas. La voz de  
Hinako-sensei quedaba ahogada casi por completo, reducida a una  
cosa aflautada, punzante, en la orilla de sus sentidos.

—Señor Saotome, tenga la bondad de responder la pregunta.

Solo después de unos momentos cayó en la cuenta de que la profesora  
le había hablado.

—¿Cómo, sensei? —logró gañir, hasta él encontrándose la voz débil.

—Tenga la bondad de responder la pregunta.

Aspiró aire, obligándose a imponer control sobre el palpitar de su cabeza,  
por solo un momento.

—¿Me la puede repetir? No la escuché a la primera.

—¿Se siente bien?

Asintió, despacio, aunque no se sentía nada de bien.

—Sí —dijo.

—Entonces haga el favor de sentarse derecho y poner atención. Un  
alumno atento es un alumno exitoso.

—Lo tendré presente —murmuró, tratando de mantener la atención  
sobre el cuerpecito vestido de amarillo que presidía el aula. No quería  
ser mandado al pasillo para estar entre Akane, Ukyo, y lo que fuera que  
había pasado entre las dos para hacerlas llegar tarde a clase. No ahora.

De alguna manera, logró sobrellevar la clase y la posterior a aquella. Los  
ángulos y figuras que Tazawa-sensei dibujaba en el pizarrón parecían  
bailar ante sus ojos, curvarse de modos erráticos, y, mirara como mirara  
los números, carecían de lógica en su cabeza. Por suerte, no le hicieron  
ninguna pregunta, y su asiento estaba lo bastante cercano al fondo del  
aula como para que el profesor no pudiera distinguir si estaba tomando  
apuntes o no. No los estaba tomando; mantenerse derecho en el asiento  
ya era agobio suficiente. Escribir hubiera sido un imposible.

Akane y Ukyo estaban ahora a cada lado suyo, y el aire de silencio hostil  
era palpable entre las dos. Ambas le daban miradas de reojo ocasionales;  
ambas apartaban luego la mirada, al presentir el estado de él y conluir  
que tras los sucesos de la mañana convenía no estorbarle.

A la hora de almuerzo salió rápido, casi a tropezones, del aula, sin  
siquiera importarle las miradas que le llegaran. Se apresuró por los  
pasillos, lo más rápido que pudo con el martilleo aquel en la cabeza, y  
llegó a uno de los baños. En el lavabo, puso las manos al chorro de agua  
fría, se echó un poco en la cara, y no se dio cuenta de que ahora era  
mujer sino al levantar la cabeza y verse en el espejo. La jaqueca seguía  
allí, ahora casi insoportable.

—Aire —murmuró Ranma, con unas gotas sueltas colgándole del flequillo  
y resbalándole por la cara.

Tomar aire parecía buena idea, si conseguía llegar hasta fuera. En aquel  
momento, no le importaba volver a ser hombre; bastaba con llegar  
afuera, sentir el sol en la cara y el viento en la piel. El colegio parecía  
asfixiante ahora, una cárcel. Hasta la sola idea de la tibieza y la luz del  
sol le hicieron sentir un poco mejor, y el dolor que le partía el cráneo se  
atenuó un poco. Avanzó con cuidado por los pasillos y hasta la entrada  
principal del colegio, pasando junto a alumnos reunidos ante los casilleros  
con sus amigos entre clase y clase o antes de ir a almorzar.

Fuera, enfiló despacio hasta un lugar desocupado, cercano al borde del  
prado, a un costado del colegio, y se sentó. Rozó el césped con una  
mano, y el sol le acarició delicadamente los brazos desnudos y la cara.  
Era una maravilla, un alivio enorme volver a estar fuera, después del aire  
espeso y hacinado del colegio.

Abrió la caja bento que Kasumi le había hecho esa mañana, y probó  
despacio un poco de arroz. El sabor era bueno, como siempre, aunque  
descubrió que no tenía mucha hambre, acontecimiento inusitado.  
Empezaba a sentir la cabeza más despejada, y el dolor parecía disiparse.

—Un dolor de cabeza, nada más —se dijo, comiendo un encurtido de la  
caja—. Nada más.

Dejó el almuerzo de lado un momento, se recostó en el césped y miró  
al cielo, protegiéndose los ojos del sol resplandeciente con una mano.  
Las pocas nubes no parecían ser de lluvia, por suerte.

Una sombra le cruzó la vista.

—Diosa, que te bañas al sol munífico, cómo eclipsa tu beldad al astro  
rey...

Ranma dejó salir un lamento quedo.

~ o ~

—Mira, Akane, parece que a Kuno le va a llegar otra zumba —dijo Yuka,  
señalando con un palillo del almuerzo el lugar del otro lado del prado,  
donde Kuno acababa de abordar a Ranma, que era mujer en esos  
momentos.

Akane no contestó, sin hacer más que seguir mirando nada.

—¿Akane?

—Anda en la luna —dijo Sayuri—. Pensando en su boda.

—Mentira —murmuró Akane, aunque no fuera cierto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kuno le está echando labia a tu prometido otra vez —contestó Yuka—.  
Si será duro de mollera...

Akane asintió y miró hacia donde su prometido se ponía en pie despacio  
desde el césped, mientras Kuno continuaba cantando la belleza de  
Ranma. El muchacho no parecía más pendiente de ella que de su propia  
voz.

—Caramba, parece que Ranma anda bien enojado —dijo Sayuri.

Akane miró con más atención, y agrió levemente el gesto. La cara de  
Ranma era un retrato de furia, una cara que ella no veía comúnmente  
cuando Ranma se las entendía con Kuno. Por lo general, cuando Kuno  
galanteaba a un Ranma femenino, este se limitaba a irritarse y  
catapultarlo de una patada.

Akane se levantó y echó a andar presurosa hacia donde estaban Ranma  
y Kuno. Esto tenía pinta de ir a ponerse grave.

~ o ~

Al empezar Kuno a hablar, Ranma se vio traída despacio a sus cinco  
sentidos. Traído, no traída. Traído. ¿Qué diablos hacía tirado en el pasto,  
asoléandose como chiquilla? Tal vez todos lo estaban mirando. Y la  
cháchara de Kuno no hacía sino empeorarlo todo.

La jaqueca estalló de nuevo, incendiándole el cráneo, y se puso en pie  
de un salto.

—¿Qué cosa quieres, Kuno?

—Únicamente solazarme en tu hermosura, virgen sublime —dijo Kuno—.  
Derecho y privilegio mío, como tu verdadero amado.

Eso fue la causa. El fuego en la cabeza del muchacho convertido en  
chica se volvió púas de hielo.

—¿DERECHO tuyo? ¿PRIVILEGIO tuyo?

Estaba harto. Harto de que la gente se declarara su dueño, harto de  
verse obligado a seguir comportamientos que detestaba producto de  
promesas ridículas que su padre hiciera años atrás. Harto de todo.

—Mira, tarado engreído —dijo Ranma en un cuchicheo rabioso—. Yo  
soy hombre. Y no tienes ningún derecho de venir a tratarme como...

Kuno se rió un tanto, como si hubiera oído alguna broma parcialmente  
graciosa.

—Si eres hombre, tu rostro y proporciones tienen gracia de sobra para  
opacar a todas las mujeres del mundo.

Ranma bajó la mirada, a las curvas delicadas del pecho, y soltó un  
gruñido. Era, ciertamente, mujer. En todo sentido salvo en su mente,  
era mujer en este momento.

Tal vez ni siquiera en la mente; sabía que sentía distinto cuando era  
mujer. Se comportaba distinto también, aunque intentara reprimirlo cada  
vez que se daba cuenta. Un hombre jamás se hubiera tirado en el césped  
a deleitarse en el sol como si no hubiera nada más importante que hacer.

Sintió agitación, pero más que eso, sentía rabia. Rabia contra su vida,  
rabia contra su maldición. Y rabia contra Tatewaki Kuno.

Mucha, mucha rabia contra Tatewaki Kuno.

—Ya —dijo Ranma—. Me aburriste. A ver si te hago entender a patadas.

Kuno la miró:

—Pero, amor mío, aunque eres una leona en fuerza y belleza, ¿por qué  
tu deseo de luchar contra mí? He demostrado ser tu igual o superior  
innume...

Ranma no lo dejó terminar. Subió una mano menuda, femenina, con los  
dedos extendidos y rígidos, y la llevó en un golpe a modo de cuchillo a la  
sección media de Kuno, justo bajo las costillas. Un ataque así, hecho de  
modo correcto, podía matar a un adversario. Lo frenó una fracción de  
segundo antes, ya avanzando un paso al encorvarse Kuno, luego giró  
sobre un pie y le contusionó de un puñetazo la zona lumbar. Kuno soltó  
un quejido y se tumbó hacia adelante, y Ranma enganchó una pierna  
entre los pies del muchacho y lo hizo trastabillar, caer de espaldas y  
perder el conocimiento al golpearse la cabeza en el suelo.

Ranma sonrió triunfante y se irguió en toda su estatura, que era como de  
metro y medio en ese cuerpo. Luego se iba agachando. Nada más tenía  
importancia en ese momento, porque todo lo que importaba era Kuno  
desprotegido en el suelo, el puño echado hacia atrás, y la tráquea del  
muchacho abierta al golpe.

En el último instante, cayó en la cuenta de qué estaba a punto de hacer.

Se tensó, aguantó el impulso y la determinación, y detuvo el puño a  
unos centímetros del cuello de Kuno. Pudo ver al gentío entonces, oír los  
murmullos de sorpresa, que le hicieron saber cuál había parecido ser su  
intención.

Quizá no lo había parecido. Quizá la intención había sido justamente esa,  
y se había detenido apenas al último segundo. Podía haberlo matado.  
Podía haberlo matado de no haber vuelto en sí, vuelto a ser ella. Él.  
Cualquiera. Volver a ser quienquiera que fuese. Costaba tanto pensar  
con tanto dolor en la cabeza.

Miró de uno a otro lado, a las caras de la gente que miraba. A gente que  
conocía de la clase, gente que había visto circular por el colegio, pero le  
parecieron foráneos e indistintos.

Vio acercarse a Akane, que se abría paso por entre el gentío.

—¿Ranma? ¿Estás bien?

Llegó hasta Ranma, se inclinó y le ofreció una mano.

—¿No te hizo nada, cierto? —dijo—. No pude ver con tanta gente.

Ranma se levantó, sin aceptar la mano.

—No... No me siento muy bien —dijo—. Creo que me voy a casa.

—¿Quieres... Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó Akane—. Te puedo  
ayudar a...

Ranma movió la cabeza. —No.

Miró a Akane a los ojos; no vio allí más que inquietud, tal vez algo más.  
No quería ver qué reemplazaría a esa inquietud cuando todos le contaran  
lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

—Te veo en la casa, Akane.

Dio media vuelta, sintiendo el peso de los ojos de Akane entre los  
omóplatos al marcharse.

La presión de la mano de Akane en el brazo le hizo detenerse un  
momento.

—¿Qué?

—Cuídate —dijo Akane—. Ojalá te sientas mejor.

Asintió despacio, sonrió con cierta debilidad:

—Gracias.

Enfiló al portón, con un dejo de perturbación al ver lo rápido que la gente  
se quitaba de su paso. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para relacionarse  
con la población del colegio; lo último que le faltaba era que se pusieran  
más nerviosos que de costumbre ante su persona.

Al trasponer las puertas del colegio, sintió un fogonazo de dolor  
atravesarle la cabeza, y trastabilló, casi cayéndose, momento en el  
cual las manos de alguien impidieron la caída.

—Ranchan, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estás como mujer?

Levantó la vista, para ver a Ukyo por entre ojos a medio cerrar:

—Me quiero ir a casa, nada más.

—Yo te ayudo —se apresuró a decir Ukyo, con intranquilidad en los ojos.

—No —dijo Ranma, tajante—. Voy solo. Tienes que ir a clases.

—Ranchan...

Sintió que se mustiaba por dentro al ver el dolor en la cara de Ukyo, pero  
luego le vino a la mente una imagen de ella arrojando por doquier su  
okonomiyaki explosivo, en la boda.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo, Ukyo.

—Ranchan... Por favor, ¿podemos...? Perdóname por lo de la boda —dijo  
Ukyo. Parecía tener la cara trabada a medio camino entre la palidez y un  
sonrojo de vergüenza—. Es que...

—¿Es que qué cosa? —dijo Ranma—. ¿Es que pensaste que podías decidir  
por mí?

—Ranchan, sé que tus padres querían que tú... Que te presionaron...

—Mira, Ukyo —dijo Ranma—. Mi viejo nunca más me va a obligar a hacer  
algo que no quiero. Y mi mamá...

Se interrumpió, incapaz de decir lo mismo:

—Con mi madre tengo un deber.

—¿Y el deber contigo mismo? —dijo Ukyo, con voz desesperada—. ¿Y  
conmigo?

—Perdona —dijo Ranma—. Me... Muchas veces no he hecho lo que  
debería. Eso lo tengo claro. Pero pongo empeño. De verdad que sí. Pongo  
empeño para hacer lo que corresponde. Nada más quisiera saber qué es.

Ukyo hizo un gesto pareció de consternación, y agachó la cabeza,  
escondiendo cualquier dolor que allí hubiera, bajo la cascada de su pelo  
castaño.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Lo lamento —dijo.

—Eso —dijo Ranma—. Ojalá. Con permiso.

Pasó rozando junto a ella, sin dar a Ukyo oportunidad alguna de  
contestar. Al alejarse, oyó a Ukyo aspirar una bocanada de aire  
temblorosa, como atragantada, y sintió alivio de irse antes de poder  
oír ese sonido volverse algo más.

Lejos del colegio y la masa asfixiante de alumnos, en el sol y el aire  
fresco, empezó a sentirse un poco mejor. Deseó haber tenido tiempo  
para transformarse en hombre, pero allá en el colegio lo más importante  
había sido largarse.

Hizo un alto, respiró hondo, exhaló otra vez y siguió caminando. El dolor  
de cabeza empezaba a evaporarse, pero ya se había mitigado antes, allá  
en el prado, y luego había vuelto. Tal vez era porque allá había podido  
relajarse, hasta que había aprecido Kuno.

—¡Ranma!

Alguien enganchó un brazo con el suyo y se le arrimó al costado. Pudo  
sentir la seda tersa y delgada del vestido, la forma conocida del cuerpo  
que había debajo, y apretó los dientes. Era, después de Happosai, quizá  
la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

—Marido —dijo Shampoo dichosamente, tratando de inmiscuirse más en  
la cercanía—. ¿Saliste de escuela? Vuelve hombre y vamos a cita.

Ranma sacó el brazo de un tirón y se volvió para clavar una mirada de  
rabia en la muchacha.

—Lárgate, Shampoo.

Shampoo pareció impávida con su respuesta:

—No quieres eso. Quieres cita con Shampoo. Los hombres nunca deciden  
ni saben qué quieren.

—Yo sé lo que quiero —dijo Ranma, secamente—. Quiero que te vayas y  
que me dejes en paz.

Vio los ojos de Shampoo perder algo de la chispa.

—Ranma... ¿enojado conmigo?

—Sí, estoy enojado —dijo Ranma—. Estoy muy enojado, Shampoo.  
Lárgate y punto. Vuélvete a tu restorán, vuélvete donde tu bisabuela.  
Vuélvete a China, no me interesa.

La expresión de Shampoo mostró dolor tan hondo como una llaga.

—Nunca pensé que oír eso de ti —dijo—. Nunca de ti. Pensé que eres  
mejor.

Tenía la voz triste.

—Vengo a tu país idiota a querer matarte, vuelvo otra vez después que  
engañas y me haces quedar con maldición porque te quiero. ¿No sabes  
decir más? ¿Vuélvete a China?

Vio el esfuerzo en la cara de la muchacha, oyó el cuidado con que  
formaba las palabras. Estaba intentado hablarle con la mayor elocuencia  
posible, dadas sus dificultades con aquel idioma.

—Ya oigo siempre eso, Ranma. Ya no duele mucho, tal vez ni de ti. Oigo  
a la espalda, oigo decir en la cara. Veo escrito en mesas del Nekohanten,  
veo...

Se interrumpió.

—Odio este lugar, ailen. Odio estas ciudades, toda esta gente que mira  
como si yo animal por como me visto o me porto... No quiero quedar aquí.  
Quiero mi casa otra vez. Quiero oler aire no lleno de humo, quiero...

El rostro de Shampoo se endureció, y trabó la mirada con la de él.

—No me gusta aquí, pero te quiero, Ranma. No puedo volver a menos que  
tú vas conmigo. Así que si quieres Shampoo vuelva a China, casas con  
ella. Es única manera que puedo volver.

—Shampoo... —dijo Ranma. Sentía la corrosión de la culpa; repasó sus  
palabras en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de cómo le debían de haber  
sonado a Shampoo—. Ah, hombre, este...

—Vuelvo a China mañana —dijo Shampoo, con la voz cuajada de  
tristeza— si casas conmigo hoy. Pero si no, quedo aquí en este país  
idiota.

Dio media vuelta, y echó a correr antes de que Ranma pudiera hacer  
nada más.

Con los hombros caídos, Ranma caminó hacia la casa, sintiendo que un  
peso ingente le había caído súbitamente encima.

~ o ~

Kasumi tarareaba quedamente en su quehacer, revolviendo el batido  
con la cuchara de madera. A su papá y al señor Saotome les complacería  
llegar y encontrar galletas recién hechas, y tenía tiempo para eso ahora  
que había terminado el aseo de la casa. Los dos habían salido juntos a  
tomar algo, cosa que hacían de vez en cuando. Por lo general cuando  
trataban de organizar algún modo de juntar a Ranma y Akane. Como una  
cita, o un casamiento. Aunque eso último no había salido nada de bien.  
Y, bien mirado, Akane y Ranma eran un tanto jóvenes como para  
casarse. No salían ni del colegio aún.

Levantó la cabeza al sentir abrirse la puerta principal. Era muy temprano  
aún para que su padre y el señor Saotome llegaran, y la señora Saotome  
había salido con sus amigas hasta la hora de la cena.

—¿Llegó alguien? —llamó—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy yo, Kasumi —llamó una voz femenina conocida.

—Llegas muy temprano —dijo ella, dejando el bol en la mesa de la cocina,  
y salió a saludar a Ranma en la puerta principal mientras la muchacha se  
descalzaba—. ¿Todo bien?

—Medio enfermo, nada más —dijo Ranma en voz baja. Tenía la cabeza  
gacha al poner los zapatos en el estante, y Kasumi no pudo verle la cara.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —preguntó Kasumi—. Ojalá no sea nada  
serio.

Ranma levantó la vista, y negó con la cabeza:

—Me duele fuerte la cabeza, nada más.

Kasumi quedó levemente inquieta con el tono de abatimiento de la voz  
de Ranma; no era común oírlo así, fuese muchacho o muchacha.

—¿Seguro?

Ranma asintió despacio. —Sí. No pasa nada.

Kasumi asintió. —Si hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar...

Dejó la frase a medias, para permitir que Ranma supliera el final que  
quisiese.

La cara de Ranma mostró una cantidad mayor de zozobra durante un  
momento, y luego esa zozobra se diluyó un tanto.

—Sí. Creo que quisiera hablar.

—¿Por qué no vienes a la cocina a transformarte? —preguntó Kasumi  
con voz suave—. Y nos tomamos un té.

Ranma suspiró. —Bueno.

—Y además te voy a buscar unas aspirinas para ese dolor de cabeza.  
Y tengo una receta de té que debería servir también —dijo Kasumi con  
voz entusiasta—. Ven, vamos.

La cara de Ranma se abrió en una sonrisa reducida, indecisa, al mirar  
al Kasumi:

—Ya voy.

Momentos después, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, convertido en  
hombre otra vez, Ranma parecía un poco más contento, aunque no  
mucho. Había agua puesta a hervir; cerca, el té esperaba que el agua  
estuviera lista. Kasumi se sentó frente a Ranma, todavía batiendo la  
masa de las galletas mientras lo miraba.

—¿Y bien? —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿No quieres contarme qué pasa?

El muchacho pareció nervioso de pronto además de desdichado, y miró  
hacia otra parte:

—No creo que sea...

—Nada ganas con quedarte con esas cosas dentro —dijo Kasumi—.  
Quiero ayudar, eso es todo.

Ranma asintió despacio:

—Eso. Al menos tú quieres ayudar, me imagino. Tú no me quieres matar,  
no quieres casarte conmigo, ganar plata conmigo, ni tratas de casarme  
con nadie.

—Ah —dijo Kasumi, empezando a ver por dónde iba esto—. ¿Por qué no  
partes desde el comienzo?

—Bueno, llegamos con Akane al colegio, y Nabiki andaba vendiendo unos  
libros de... —empezó Ranma.

Desde allí, todo salió rápido: la última estratagema de Nabiki, la jaqueca  
espantosa, la casi pérdida de control con Kuno, su careo con Ukyo, y por  
último las palabras dichas por Shampoo. Esa fue la parte en que pareció  
más pesaroso al hablar.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que se sentía así —dijo en voz queda—. Anda  
siempre tan alegre, pero... debe echar mucho de menos su casa. Tenía  
que habérseme ocurrido cuánto le debe costar estar acá... Pero le...

Se interrumpió con un suspiro.

—Es que... —siguió—. Como que me pegó fuerte después de hablar con  
ella. Con el lío este en que estoy, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar qué  
deben sentir los demás... Pero Ukyo, Shampoo... Le estoy haciendo daño  
a gente a la que no quiero hacerle daño. Yo creía... creía que podía  
evitar hacerles daño si mantenía la distancia, que si no tomaba ninguna  
decisión, de alguna manera todo se iba a arreglar solo, como una de esas  
imágenes raras donde uno ve qué cosa es si la mira un buen rato...

Agachó la cabeza y la dejó caer en las manos, descansándola contra las  
palmas.

—La boda esa. Alguien pudo salir herido. Y en China... Akane...

Volvió a mirarla, y había pesar en sus ojos grises.

—Casi se muere, Kasumi. Casi se muere... ¿Y si me hubiera tardado un  
segundo más? ¿Y si Saffron me hubiera matado...? ¿Y si...?

Ranma aspiró una bocanada honda, temblorosa.

—¿Qué hubiera hecho si ella se muere, Kasumi?

Kasumi había estado mirándolo en silencio, con la cara triste.

—Esa es una pregunta que uno nunca se hace hasta que es demasiado  
tarde, Ranma. Jamás se puede estar preparado para algo así.

—Tienes razón —dijo Ranma con un suspiro—. Me... Ella está bien, eso es  
lo que importa. Pero la cosa no es con eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer con... con  
todo lo demás? Tengo la obligación de casarme con Akane, tengo la  
obligación de casarme con Ukyo. Shampoo no puede volverse a China  
hasta que se case conmigo. Tiene que haber una manera... Una manera  
que no termine con todos lastimados.

—No la hay —dijo Kasumi en voz queda—. Alguien va a quedar lastimado  
elijas lo que elijas, Ranma.

—Pero... ¿entoncés cómo elijo? —dijo Ranma, y tenía los ojos  
agobiados—. Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie. Ni a Akane, ni a Ukyo,  
ni a Shampoo. Si ni a Kodachi le quiero hacer daño. ¿Cómo puedo elegir?

—Ay, Ranma —dijo Kasumi—. Ranma, el que no elige también está  
eligiendo.

Ranma suspiró. —Pero...

—Pero es la verdad —dijo Kasumi—. Ya elegiste, Ranma. Pero puedes  
elegir otra vez.

—¿Pero qué elijo? —preguntó Ranma.

—Esa decisión no es mía —dijo Kasumi—. Ni mía, ni de tu papá, ni de tu  
mamá. Es tuya.

—Pero no puedo fallarle a mi mamá —dijo Ranma, desamparado.

—Ranma..., no hay ninguna solución fácil —dijo Kasumi—. Yo no te puedo  
dar una.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Ranma. Se aferró la cabeza—. Carajo, cómo duele...

—¿La aspirina no sirvió?

—Poquito.

La tetera escogió ese momento para silbar. Kasumi se levantó,  
advirtiendo que había dejado de revolver la masa de galletas un rato  
atrás, y apagó el quemador. Hizo el té rápidamente, lo sirvió en tazas y  
puso una delante de Ranma y la otra delante de ella al volver a sentarse.  
Mientras, Ranma había estado silencioso, sin hacer más que sujetarse la  
cabeza. Tomó un sorbo breve del té y pestañeó con gesto fatigado.

—Rico —dijo con voz tenue.

—Debería hacer bien para el dolor de cabeza —dijo Kasumi—. Bueno, no  
me cabe duda de que ahora querrás estar un rato solo. Tal vez quieras  
pensar, o descansar. No sé. Pero tengo que meter estas galletas en el  
horno para mi papá y el señor Saotome.

La vio darle una sonrisa luminosa e indicar el bol con masa de galletas  
como si este fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas de la vida. El  
inesperado instante de seriedad de ella había pasado, y ahora volvía  
a ser Kasumi, preocupada únicamente de su cocina y de su familia.

Ranma apuró el té de un trago, y asintió despacio con la cabeza. La  
desdicha se le había ido de la cara, pero quizá no había hecho más que  
ahondársele en los ojos.

—Bueno. Perdona por mosquearte, Kasumi, es que...

—Solo espero haber ayudado —dijo Kasumi.

Ranma se levantó de la mesa, le hizo una reverencia leve:

—Gracias. Ayudaste.

—De nada. Yo me encargo de que nadie te moleste —dijo Kasumi  
mientras empezaba a hurgar bajo el mostrador un busca de una bandeja  
para galletas.

Ranma enfiló a la planta alta, oyendo, al poner pie en el primer peldaño,  
a Kasumi empezar a tararear otra vez. La voz de ella alejándose lo  
acompañó escaleras arriba.

~ o ~

Ranma intentaba pensar. Y puso empeño. Ni bien llegó a su cuarto, se  
quitó la camisa y se tiró en el futón. Pero el cansancio se le coló por el  
cuerpo, y podía apenas tener los ojos abiertos. No llegó ninguna idea  
que no fuese confusa, distraída. Pronto, ya no pudo ni tenerse despierto.  
Así que durmió. Y quizá soñó.

(... soltaba la flecha, y el octavo ojo ardiente caía ardiente a la tierra,  
y allí donde caía calcinaba la tierra en leguas a la redonda, y las aguas  
bullían, hechas vaho a su paso...)

O quizá recordó.

(... echaba atrás el brazo y arrojaba la lanza, y el gran cornúpeta de  
astas corvas bramó de júbilo al recibirla en el pecho, y la bestia  
formidable corrió hacia los acantilados y a las olas vehementes, con  
una sangre semejante al agua manando de él...)

O quizá las dos cosas.

(... y las aguas luminosas afluyeron y lleváronle a cuestas...)

~ o ~

La biblioteca del Monte Fénix consistía en un único pabellón cavernoso,  
dispuesto de modo tal de simular muchas salas separadas por medio de  
estanterías altas, macizas, que alcanzaban casi el cielo raso. Jamás se  
desechaba nada; cuando faltaba más espacio, más espacio se excavaba  
de la roca circundante. Algunos de los libros tenían miles de años,  
almacenados y conservados con esmero. Desde cierta antigüedad hacia  
atrás, los libros se volvían rollos de pergamino. Y antes de eso, tablillas  
de madera con rayas rudimentarias que semejaban pisadas de pájaro  
más que otra cosa. Había mesas dispersas por la biblioteca, que  
proporcionaban un lugar donde sentarse a estudiar, para quienes lo  
necesitaran. Pero a horas tan altas como estas, hasta el estudioso más  
entregado hubiera estado durmiendo.

No era así para uno, aunque se trataba de una guerrera y no una  
estudiosa. Kima estaba sentada a una mesa, con una única vela  
suministrándole luz con que leer. Había altos de libros en la mesa, algunos  
arcaicos, algunos recientes. Eran todos escritos a mano, la mayoría en  
chino, unos pocos en japonés, y hasta una media docena en la ancestral  
escritura del Monte Fénix, abandonada en los últimos siglos, salvo para  
su uso en ciertos documentos solemnes.

Se pasó los dedos agudos, provistos de garras, de la mano izquierda por  
su corto pelo blanco, y contuvo un bostezo. Sujetando holgadamente  
entre las uñas de dos dedos la esquina de una página amarilleada por  
las eras, la volvió con cuidado y miró las palabras de la sección siguiente.

—"Un nacido dos veces —murmuró—. De mujer y de agua..."

Se interrumpió al consumirse el último cabo de vela; la luz vacilante se  
apagó y la dejó en tinieblas. Suspiró y buscó a tientas en la oscuridad  
otra vela, y la pesada caja de madera con los fósforos.

Con otra vela ardiendo en el escritorio unos segundos después, leyó  
algunas líneas más en silencio, y luego otra vez en voz alta, para  
proporcionarles énfasis.

—"Ya en la montaña sofoca la llama, ya en la montaña la enciende otra  
vez..."

—Doña Kima, ¿has trasnochado? —dijo una voz añosa detrás de ella.

Se volvió a mirar la fisonomía rancia, calveciente, de Samofere. Se  
acariciaba de forma ausente la barba pequeña y tenue de su mentón,  
y miraba a la mujer con gesto tasativo.

—¿Trasnochado? —murmuró ella suavemente—. ¿Qué...?

—El sol saldrá pronto —dijo Samofere—. Deberías descansar. Ve a tus  
aposentos, doña Kima.

—No puedes darme órdenes —dijo Kima—. Soy...

—En realidad, sí puedo —dijo Samofere—. Conoces las leyes. En la  
biblioteca, solo el rey de la montaña en persona puede desautorizarme.  
Puedes seguir en pie si lo deseas, pero no será en la biblioteca. Este  
lugar es más viejo que tú o yo. Seguirá aquí mañana, no te quepa duda.  
Estará aquí mucho después de que tú y yo ya no estemos.

Kima asintió despacio con la cabeza, por fin cayendo en la cuenta de lo  
cansada que estaba. No sabía bien cuánto había dormido en los últimos  
días. Si es que había dormido. Había demasiado que hacer: organizar la  
reconstrucción y el remozamiento, poner en orden el cuidado de don  
Saffron, y ahora esto. Esto, por sobre todo. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba  
leyendo, cuántas...?

—Voy a dormir —dijo, un tanto reacia—. Pero volveré.

—No te habría mostrado esto de no haber creído que así sería —dijo  
Samofere con voz suave—. Ve. El sueño embellecedor es una necesidad.

—Un poquito, tal vez —dijo ella, levantándose de la banca y estirando  
las alas a su envergadura completa. Le dolía el cuerpo de tanto estar  
sentada.

Sin otra palabra, con las alas algo laxas y los hombros caídos, encontró  
la salida de la biblioteca, hacia los corredores principales del Monte Fénix.  
Caminó por las galerías serpeantes de todos los días, hasta llegar a una  
de las galerías verticales que conducían a las recámaras superiores,  
donde se ubicaban sus habitaciones.

Miró el entorno; advirtió distraídamente que estaba cerca de donde había  
combatido contra Ranma Saotome y sus amigos, el puente, antes de que  
el muchacho lo derribara con el Kinjakan. Tendría que reconstruirse.

Se sentó en el borde; miró, muy por allá abajo, el lugar donde  
permanecían los escombros que quedaron del puente, en el suelo de  
piedra. Tendrían que ser despejados. Tanto que hacer, tanto que  
hacer...

Pensó en los libros de la biblioteca. Y las palabras contenidas en ellos,  
que se remontaban a miles de años, que decían las mismas cosas en  
muchas maneras distintas. Y las páginas tras páginas de glosas, todas  
de puño y letra de Samofere, que las vinculaban a otras cosas.

Dejó las piernas colgando, se arrebujó cuidadosamente en las alas, y  
estuvo sentada así, con una mano en la frente durante unos segundos.  
Estaba demasiado cansada como para dar alguna significación coherente  
a sus ideas, pero demasiado comprometida como para tomar la simple  
decisión de dejar todo e irse a dormir.

Pero por fin, cuando unos minutos de ponderación no habían logrado sino  
confundirla más, se levantó. La acústica de las galerías era excelente;  
podía sentir los sonidos de los pocos que seguían en pie a esas horas en  
en otras partes de la montaña, el rascar de pies por la piedra o el batir  
de alas. A ratos, algún pájaro cohabitante de la montaña emitía un  
llamado breve que parecía anormalmente sonoro en el silencio quieto  
de las galerías.

—Mi pueblo, mi gente —musitó—. ¿Qué nos he causado?

Pudo oír agua correr suavemente en el trasfondo, proveniente del  
manantial resurgido. Agua que brotaba, que afluía...

**~ o ~**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aguas bajo la tierra**

Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2 escrito por Alan Harnum  
Versión castellana de Miguel García

~ o ~

**Capítulo 2: Telarañas**

Jusenkyo de madrugada.

Una neblina amortajaba el verdadero bosque de varas de bambú, que  
brotaban sin orden manifiesto, desde los cientos de pozas que llenaban  
el valle hondo, protegido en todas direcciones por las montañas altas  
de la cordillera de Bayankala. El aire era diáfano y vivificante, lleno con  
el olorcillo tenue del agua fresca y el perfume de la nueva aurora de  
primavera. La luz tamizada del sol recién salido se filtraba por los bancos  
nebulosos que persistían sobre las pozas, y en ciertos lugares hacía al  
agua clara de las pozas rutilar y parecer engañosamente tentadoras.  
Soledad y retiro entre los haces de sol, sin nadie que viera a la  
muchacha más que el aire, el agua y la niebla.

La muchacha bailaba sobre las varas, una figura grácil, vestida de túnica  
verde, ceñida con una faja negra a su talle esbelto, con cortes largos por  
el lado exterior de las piernas, en aras de la mobilidad. Pelo largo, liso,  
negro de medianoche y casi hasta la cintura, en ondas que seguían su  
movimiento, en el escurrir elegante desde una postura sin armas a la  
siguiente, al saltar de vara en vara. Cualquier descuido significaba el  
desastre, y lo sabía. Los ancianos de la tribu habían vedado hacía mucho  
el entrenar en Jusenkyo, salvo como castigo por la infracción de ciertas  
leyes.

Aún así, había venido, pues aunque no contaba años suficientes para ser  
tenida por mujer en pleno —ni siquiera para tener voto parcial en los  
asuntos de la aldea cuando el Consejo los requería—, sabía que tenía la  
destreza para entrenar allí.

Y allí estaba. No hubo descuidos, ni salvadas estrechas, solo el fluir  
sedoso de su cuerpo espigado y elástico como sauce al viento. La bruma  
de la mañana se le quedaba en la cara, en las manos, en el pelo, al saltar  
de vara en vara con una gracia sencilla, experta.

Patada. Puño. Vuelta. Patada. Puño. Giro. Ningún indicio de pensamiento  
en la transición, únicamente un fluir continuo. Del agua que corre sobre  
las rocas, gastándolas poco a poco. Era la estrategia con que se había  
adjudicado el torneo este año contra adversarios más fuertes y más  
grandes que ella. Agua sobre las rocas. Bailarina en la niebla. Ninguna  
distracción.

Y de súbito, la hubo. Arriba, por sobre la cortina de bruma, una forma  
imprecisa, demasiado grande para ser un pájaro. La sombra era del todo  
incorrecta para un ave; los ojos de la muchacha la siguieron por instinto,  
en busca de un posible enemigo.

Una distracción momentánea, pero suficiente, combinada con una vara  
de bambú resbalosa con el rocío de la mañana, una vara poco más ancha  
que su pulgar. Un resbalón, muy leve pero suficiente. Y cayó, hacia la  
poza de más abajo, hacia el brillo diamantino de las aguas...

Y alguien la atrapó. Brazos largos, de hombre joven, uno por detrás de  
sus rodillas, el otro en torno a su cintura. Un batir de alas majestuosas.

—Tranquila. Te tengo —dijo una voz. La voz de un muchacho al borde  
de la adultez, pero con un acento extraño, musical.

Las alas volvieron a batir, y ella estaba demasiado turbada con aquella  
experiencia del todo extraterrena, la experiencia de volar, como para  
hacer cualquier cosa, ni hablar siquiera. Aterrizaron en el suelo cercano a  
la poza, y el muchacho la bajó. La hierba era húmeda y lozana bajo sus  
pies.

Miró a su rescatador. Un muchacho hermoso, como de la misma edad de  
ella, espigado y de facciones finas. Ojos de verde luminoso y cabello  
castaño largo a la espalda, atado en una coleta.

Un muchacho hermoso con alas de plumas negras, y manos que eran  
mitad humanas y mitad las zarpas de un ave. Sus pies eran también los  
de un pájaro, desnudos y provistos de garras y clavados levemente en  
el suelo a modo de apoyo.

—Monte Fénix —dijo ella en un suspiro.

No era sino una leyenda, pero una leyenda de gran conflicto. Los  
ancianos siempre los habían descrito como fábulas cuando ella había  
preguntado, pero siempre lo decían con una expresión extraña en la cara.

—Pues sí —dijo el muchacho—. De allá vengo. Es mi casa.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Ella detestó la forma en que le salía la voz, confusa e insegura. Era  
joketsuzoku, no una campesina atolondrada. El muchacho alado le sonrió,  
y ella se obligó a parecer fría y controlada.

Pero, ay, él era tan bello, y sus ojos tan relucientes...

Ella había creído que eran manos humanas, al atraparla. Las zarpas  
parecían filosas, pero habían sido muy suaves.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —dijo el muchacho, imitándola en tono bromista—.  
Bueno, esa en la que casi te caes es la Nannichuan. Ese es el qué,  
supongo. ¿Y el porqué? No podía dejar que te cayeras. Eres demasiado  
bonita como para dejar que te vuelvas hombre.

Ella entornó los ojos. —Soy joketsuzoku.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros; esto hizo que sus alas ondearan  
como una capa oscura en torno a su cuerpo gallardo.

—Y yo soy del Monte Fénix.

Ella se relajó un tanto. Él la había salvado. Parecía amigable. Y ella nunca  
antes había conocido a alguien con alas. Le tendió la mano al muchacho:

—Kho Lon.

El muchacho le asió la muñeca con su mano de zarpa, y ella hizo lo  
mismo. La sujeción de él era delicada, aunque, ahora que ponía atención,  
la muchacha pudo sentir que la textura no correspondía a la piel humana.  
Pero lo demás de él parecía humano, salvo esas alas bellísimas, lustrosas.

—Y yo soy Samofere.

~ o ~

Cologne despertó despacio, con el cuerpo rígido y las articulaciones  
rechinando. Muchas veces se sentía así al despertar, pero era  
particularmente molesto hoy. No debía haberse quedado dormida así,  
en la silla.

No había sido su intención, claro. Pero el grueso tomo, con esos cientos  
de páginas cubiertas de caracteres diminutos escritos de su puño y letra,  
habían ocupado completamente su atención durante los últimos cuatro  
días. Había hecho retirarse a Shampoo cada vez que la muchacha había  
preguntado si necesitaba algo; por último, le había mandado no volver a  
interrumpirla hasta que terminara. Eso había sido... hacía unas horas,  
según recordaba. Tal vez más. No sabía bien cuánto había dormido; las  
cortinas gruesas estaban cerradas y bloqueaban por completo cualquier  
luz que pudiera haber, y únicamente la lamparilla del escritorio brindaba  
iluminación para la lectura, dejando la mayor parte de la habitación, la  
cama pequeña y la cómoda reducida, envueltas en charcas de sombra.

Junto al libro había decenas de papeles sueltos, todos dispersos sin  
orden alguno en el escritorio, como hojas caídas, colmados de dibujos  
apresurados, diagramas, cuadros de correlaciones y posibles  
interpretaciones. Pero había pocas dudas en la mente de la matriarca.  
Ya no las había desde hacía un tiempo. Pero lo que había ocurrido en  
las semanas recién pasadas era la confirmación final, el requisito último.

Tenía que volver a cotejar sus notas, revisar los demás libros,  
cerciorarse. No podía existir duda, ni la más mínima, ni siquiera en su  
mente. Porque para hacer lo necesario, debía tener la certeza más  
absoluta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, cosa que la sobresaltó y le dio una leve  
sensación de incordio. Le había pedido a Shampoo que no la molestara.

—¿Sí? —llamó, luego brincó de la silla y arrugó la cara, a causa del  
agarrotamiento que sentía.

—¿Cologne?

No era Shampoo.

—¿Qué sucede, niño?

—Shampoo quiere saber si estás bien —contestó Mousse desde el otro  
lado de la puerta.

Cologne sonrió tenuemente. Niña astuta: volvía a ver en qué estaba ella  
sin contravenir directamente las órdenes de no interrumpir.

—Estoy bien, muchacho. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—No abrimos hasta dentro de dos horas —dijo Mousse en un tono de  
cierta hosquedad, con la voz asordinada por la madera de la puerta—.  
¡Llevas casi tres días allí dentro, vieja! ¿Qué estás tramando? ¿No te das  
cuenta de que Shampoo jamás podrá tener a Ranma?

Eso produjo un fogonazo en el genio de la anciana; el comentario tocaba  
demasiadas fibras sensibles en más de un aspecto. Abrió de golpe la  
puerta y miró con gesto airado a Mousse, arrastrando los ojos desde la  
bastilla de la túnica del muchacho hasta sus ojos oscuros. Uno de ellos  
tenía un moretón grande, amarillo negruzco, que lo hacía estar casi  
cerrado. El otro estaba entornado también en gesto miope, intentando  
desesperadamente ver sin las gafas.

—Veo que Shampoo corresponde tus afectos con el entusiasmo de  
siempre —dijo ella, sarcástica.

Mousse agrió el gesto y le dio una mirada de desagrado a la planta en  
maceta situada a un metro de la anciana.

—Con Ranma no hace más que perder el tiempo —dijo Mousse en tono  
desdeñoso—. Tarde o temprano se va a dar cuenta de que yo soy el  
indicado para ella.

La vieja le pegó en el pie con el bastón, y dejó al muchacho saltando en  
una pierna y entablando una sesión unilateral de insultos con la planta.  
Cologne estaba demasiado cansada como para desplazarse a brincos  
montada en el bastón; casi lo necesitaba para tenerse erguida al  
caminar, con el rumor blando de una pantufla posándose en el suelo,  
seguido un segundo después por el "tac" de madera con madera, al  
contacto de la punta del báculo con el piso.

Siguió por el pasillo y torció por el recodo, oyendo, al seguir por el otro  
tramo del pasillo, a Mousse cesar los gritos contra la planta. Las pisadas  
del muchacho tamborilearon bajando las escaleras que conducían al  
primer piso, y la anciana oyó el consabido trancazo de la puerta trasera  
de la cocina, al salir el chico afuera, a tirarle puñales al blanco que había  
armado con varios cajones en los que llegaban los suministros. Lo hacía  
cada vez más seguido últimamente. Cosa que podría haberla preocupado,  
si la alternativa no hubiera sido peor, es decir, que saliera a tirarle  
puñales a Ranma.

El cuarto de Shampoo quedaba al final del pasillo, hacia el frontis de la  
vivienda. La puerta estaba cerrada, seña de que su bisnieta estaba en  
la habitación. Golpeó a la puerta con el báculo, y oyó la voz de Shampoo  
responder de inmediato:

—¡Largo, Mousse! ¡Dije que no salimos! ¿Quieres que pegue en otro ojo  
también?

—Soy tu bisabuela, niña —dijo Cologne.

La puerta estaba abierta antes de que terminara la oración, y su bisnieta  
estaba en el umbral con una expresión de inquietud demudándole las  
líneas delicadas del rostro.

—¿Bisabuela bien? —se apresuró a decir. La cara se le tensó, y volvió a  
hablar más despacio—: ¿Estás bien, bisabuela?

—«Podemos hablar en chino si quieres, Shampoo» —dijo Cologne al  
entrar a la habitación. Tocó la puerta con el báculo y la dejó cerrarse  
antes de volver la atención a su bisnieta.

—Shampoo tiene... Tengo que practicar hablar ja... el japonés —dijo la  
muchacha a trompicones. Cologne podía casi verla dar forma a las  
palabras en la cabeza antes de dejarlas salir.

—«No hará daño por esta vez» —dijo Cologne.

Dio un vistazo en torno a la habitación: sobria, y en general espartana.  
Hasta ella misma, al volver, se había visto atónita con todos los lujos  
disponibles en este país; llevaba muchos años sin venir a Japón. Su  
bisnieta, acostumbrada a la vida más simple de la aldea, se había visto  
un tanto abrumada. En el dormitorio había pocos indicios ya fuera de la  
aldea o de su nuevo hogar; parecía como si hubiera sido preparado de  
antemano y la dueña simplemente se hubiera instalado después. Una  
cama, una cómoda, un espejo, un escritorio pequeño y una silla. Un  
armario, donde iba la ropa que no cabía en la cómoda. Cosas triviales,  
genéricas.

El soporte de armas en el rincón y el tapiz del muro eran lo único que  
hacía parecer que alguien con personalidad ocupaba el cuarto. El soporte  
albergaba dos bonbori gemelos, pesados, mazos de cabeza redonda  
pintados con colores vivos; y una espada curva sin vaina, con un filo que  
brillaba bajo las luces del techo. El tapiz representaba un lago, y tras él  
montañas picudas que se empinaban hacia el cielo.

—«¿Segura?» —preguntó Shampoo, aunque Cologne pudo oír el alivio  
en la voz.

—«Segura —dijo Cologne—. ¿Cómo estás, niña?»

Shampoo arrastró los pies y retrocedió para sentarse en la cama:

—«Estoy bien. Preguntándome cómo estás. Has estado en tu cuarto  
desde...»

—«Desde la boda —completó Cologne al dejar Shampoo la frase en el  
aire—. O lo que pretendía serlo, al menos».

Se sentó en silencio en la silla del escritorio y miró a Shampoo cambiar  
de posición, incómoda, desarreglando un tanto la colcha de la cama,  
impecablemente tendida. La niña decía que estaba bien, pero los años  
habían enseñado a Cologne cómo leer a la gente, y Shampoo aún no  
dominaba ni parcialmente el arte de ocultar las emociones.

—«¿Qué sucede, niña?» —preguntó cuando Shampoo no dijo nada.

Las palabras eran plácidas, pero su tono indicaba que no aceptaría nada  
más que la verdad.

—«Ranma está muy enfadado conmigo —dijo Shampoo por fin,  
apretando las manos en la falda y suspirando—. Dudo que tenga alguna  
gana de casarse conmigo».

Cologne dejó el descontento en su fuero interno; esa franca reflexión no  
la inquietaba tanto como el tono insípido, fatigoso, con que había sido  
expresada.

—«¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?»

Shampoo volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, escondiendo bajo el pelo cuales  
fueran las emociones que tuviera en la cara:

—«No sé».

—«Nadie la conoce a una mejor que una misma —dijo Cologne—.  
Shampoo, mírame».

Hubo un cambio en la postura de la muchacha, un ajuste leve en el  
ángulo de la cabeza, pero Cologne seguía sin poder verle los ojos.

—«Mírame, niña» —dijo con voz firme.

La muchacha volvió por fin la cabeza, y miró a su ascendiente:

—«¿Sí?»

—«¿Cómo te hace sentir el que él no quiera casarse contigo?»  
—invitó Cologne.

—«Duele —dijo Shampoo—. Me... Tendrías que haber estado allí,  
bisabuela. Tendrías que haberlo visto pelear contra el señor del Monte  
Fénix..., verlo vencer a la criatura de los cuentos con que mi madre me  
asustaba cuando yo era niña».

Shampoo tenía los ojos abatidos, la boca hecha una línea recta:

—«Y lo hizo por ella. Por esa violenta idio... por Akane. En... En ese  
momento pensé, ¿lo habría hecho por mí?, ¿habría peleado con ese coraje  
para vencer a Saffron?».

Dejó de hablar, pero dijo con la cara que sabía la respuesta.

—«»Hubiera querido ver ese combate —dijo Cologne, con voz de  
añoranza—. Ha de haber sido un espectáculo».

Shampoo mostró una sonrisa triste.

—«Estuvo glorioso —dijo—. Él. Yo... nunca lo quiero tanto como cuando  
lo veo pelear, y nunca ha sido mejor que cuando peleó contra Saffron.  
Estaba tan bello, tan elegante... Me dije que peleaba por nosotros, para  
que Jusenkyo no muriera, pero sabía la verdad. No lo pude admitir hasta  
que lo vi con ella en brazos. Él...»

—«¿Él qué?» —dijo Cologne.

—«La quiere —musitó Shampoo—. La quiere a ella y no a mí».

Se quebró, entonces. No como un dique que se rompe de súbito, sino  
como una gran ola que se ve venir desde lejos hasta golpear por fin la  
costa. Shampoo inspiró una bocanada larga, fuerte, y las lágrimas  
empezaron a caerle despacio por la cara.

Cologne la miró por un momento, lamentando que el afecto físico tendiera  
a ser reprobado entre las mujeres de la tribu. Luego se bajó de la silla, se  
acercó, sintió la cama hundirse bajo ella al sentarse junto a la muchacha,  
y sobó delicadamente el hombro de su bisnieta, lo mejor que podía hacer  
sin romper lo que entre la tribu era prácticamente un tabú.

—«Todo se arreglará» —dijo una sola vez, sabiendo que era mentira, pero  
una mentira benévola, al menos.

—«No, no se arreglará» —dijo Shampoo con voz suave.

No había hecho ni un sonido más fuerte que un murmullo, ni había  
intentado limpiarse las lágrimas. Todavía descansaba una mano en la  
falda; con la otra retorcía la colcha de la cama.

—«Las leyes...» —siguió.

Miró a Cologne, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas:

—«No sé. ¿Cuál es la ley cuando una mujer fracasa por segunda vez?».

Cologne la miró con ojos tranquilos. —«El primer fracaso es un viaje de  
entrenamiento a Jusenkyo. El segundo...»

Se endureció. Ya no habría mentiras piadosas:

—«El segundo fracaso jamás ha ocurrido. Ninguna mujer joketsuzoku ha  
fracasado jamás una segunda vez, ni en matar a una extranjera, ni en  
traer a un extranjero de vuelta como esposo».

Shampoo cerró los ojos. —«Ah».

—«No quiero decir que siempre hayan tenido que casarse con el hombre  
o matar a la mujer —dijo Cologne después de un momento—. Ha habido  
circunstancias en que no ha sucedido».

—«¿Como cuáles?».

—«Como cuando el hombre muere antes de poder casarse con la  
joketsuzoku, o cuando la mujer muere en otras circunstancias, antes  
de que la joketsuzoku pueda matarla» —dijo Cologne.

Los ojos de Shampoo se agrandaron de consternación.

—«¡No! No puedo...»

—«Niña, no insinúo nada —dijo Cologne, cortante—. Te estoy  
presentado los hechos, nada más».

Shampoo asintió. —«Sí, lo sé. Perdón. Preferiría enfrentar cual sea la  
pena que se me depare, antes de hacer que algo le pase a él».

—«¿Lo sigues queriendo?».

—«Por supuesto —dijo Shampoo—. No del mismo modo. Es... como las  
cenizas de una hoguera. Todavía hay calor en ellas, pero no igual que  
cuando ardían. Yo... todavía lo quiero. Pero sé que no puedo tenerlo, y  
eso me permite... Me permite...»

Se estremeció. —«Nada. No me permite nada. Igual tengo que casarme  
con él. Igual tengo que tratar. Mientras siga tratando, no tengo que  
volver a la aldea deshonrada».

—«A veces, niña, es necesario entender cuándo es tiempo de terminar  
una lucha y atender las heridas que se hayan recibido» —dijo Cologne  
en tono delicado.

Shampoo asintió. —«Lo sé. ¿Qué... Qué crees que me pase?».

—«Es decisión del consejo —dijo Cologne—. En el mejor de los casos,  
tal vez una pérdida de posición, una amonestación pública y un  
escarmiento. En el peor, exilio».

Shampoo cerró los ojos. —«Exilio... —dijo, probando la palabra en la  
boca, como un veneno—. No creo que pudiera...»

—«A veces, niña, hay que hacer las cosas —dijo Cologne—. No porque  
sean las correctas, o las más fáciles, o las que nos traerán provecho.  
A veces hay que hacer las cosas porque deben hacerse».

Miró a Shampoo.

—«Y tú quieres irte a tu casa, ¿no, niña?».

—«Más que ninguna cosa —musitó Shampoo, con desesperación en  
la voz».

—«¿Incluso más que a él? —dijo Cologne—. Si pudieras tenerlo pero  
quedarte aquí para siempre, o perderlo y volver, ¿qué elegirías?».

Shampoo lo ponderó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

—«Me... Volvería».

Agachó la cabeza.

—«Lo quiero, pero detesto este lugar, este país. No podría quedarme  
aquí; me ahogaría. Las luces, tanta gente, tantas máquinas, tanto  
edificio. El cielo en la noche no tiene estrellas, el cielo en el día está lleno  
de humo. Este no es mi lugar; mi lugar es mi casa, en las montañas, en  
la aldea».

Cologne asintió despacio con la cabeza:

—«Yo también echo de menos el hogar».

—«Aquí me siento tan pequeña —dijo Shampoo, continuando como si  
Cologne no hubiera hablado—. Tan... tan nada. Aquí es tan grande, esta  
gente es tan... No son mi gente».

—«Ellos eligen vivir así —dijo Cologne—. No es nuestra elección, pero sí  
la de ellos».

—«Pero ¿por qué? —dijo Shampoo—. ¿Quién elegiría vivir así?».

—«Las personas no pueden cambiar mucho aquello para lo que nacieron  
—dijo Cologne con una sensación de dolor en el alma—. En la senda de  
la vida, el número de caminos que podemos seguir es limitado».

Volvió a dar una palmadita incómoda en el hombro de Shampoo, y se  
levantó de la cama, apoyándose con cuidado en el báculo.

—«Te dejo para que pienses en todo, niña. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
Acércate si necesitas algo».

Shampoo la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—«Así será» —dijo.

Cologne había salido y cerrado la puerta, antes de que a Shampoo se le  
ocurriera preguntarle qué había estado haciendo los últimos tres días.

~ o ~

Estaba en un bosque, un bosque en que los árboles crecían tan densos y  
se empinaban tan alto que no había cielo, solo un techo de hojas verde  
esmeralda. Estaba oscuro, aunque era de día, porque poca luz podía  
filtrarse entre la profusión del vasto dosel de follaje, a decenas de metros  
del suelo.

¿Tenía nombre el bosque? ¿Nombres, acaso?

Vio una mariposa verde y dorada, del tamaño de un pájaro grande, pasar  
al vuelo junto a su cabeza, con alas que batían cadenciosas y pausadas,  
como el fluir suave de las mareas, y entonces supo dónde estaba.  
Ryugenzawa.

De modo que así se te conoce aquí, pensó, luego olvidó aquella idea casi  
con la misma rapidez. La luz del sol se moteaba como islas de luz y  
sombra en el sendero áspero por donde él iba. Fricción de hojas y un  
raspar de pisadas denunciaban que no estaba a solas en el bosque, pero  
no vio más animales después de la mariposa, y no buscó a ningún otro.  
Sus pies parecían tener por cuenta propia un destino inequívoco, aun si  
él mismo no lo tenía.

Tras un rato, empezó a oír que alguien cantaba, tenue al principio, pero  
elevándose en volumen según avanzaba. Al parecer, él iba en dirección a  
quien cantaba.

Después de unos minutos, empezó a distinguir las palabras. La voz era  
bellísima, y, si escuchaba con atención suficiente, el rumor de hojas en  
los árboles parecía volverse un acompañamiento, acompasarse en un  
tañer de cuerdas dulces y un batir ligero de tambores, al rozar una  
contra otra en el viento calmo.

*Relucen las aguas*  
*Reluce el cantar*  
*Reluce el fluir del río que él cabalga*

Era una voz de hermosura dolorosa, tan musical que parecía haber sido  
hecha solo para el canto. Él se esforzó por entender más palabras, y sus  
pies lo siguieron llevando hacia la voz y hacia la fuente de la canción.

*Relucen las aguas*  
*Relucen las almas*  
*Reluce mi obsequio de arte que sana*

El sendero se ensanchaba ahora, los árboles se iban espaciando, y el sol  
se tamizaba en columnas de brillo áureo hasta el suelo del bosque. Más  
adelante pudo ver un claro, y en él había muchos animales, y en su  
centro había una mujer, y era ella la que cantaba.

Él se acercó, atraído hacia ella y su canción. Había lobos en el claro, y  
ciervos y pájaros, y era plácido y bañado de sol, y estaba coronado por  
el cielo azul, y los árboles que lo rodeaban echaban en el claro sombras  
de un verde azafranado. Y los ciervos yacían echados junto a los lobos,  
y los lobos no les herían, y en las cornamentas anchas y ramosas de los  
ciervos se posaban las aves, silenciosas ante el sonido de una canción  
de hermosura que jamás podrían igualar ellas.

La mujer lo miró a él, y volvió a abrir la boca, y esa voz imposiblemente  
bella volvió a brotar en una marea de música luminosa.

*Reluce el deber*  
*Negro es el llamado*  
*Que conduce al más viejo ser*

Tenía cabello verde, el verde de las hojas del bosque y la hierba de  
primavera, de profusión de plantas y de todas las cosas que florecen, e  
igual de verdes eran sus ojos. Y la voz le bañó a él como agua, y le llevó,  
como el curso galopante de un río.

~ o ~

—¡DESPIERTA!

—¿Ah... Qué?

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Llevas durmiendo desde que llegamos ayer!

Ranma asomó la cabeza de entre las sábanas enmarañadas, y miró a  
Akane. La muchacha tenía fastidio en la voz, pero también un poco de  
inquietud. Sus ojos lo estudiaban con cierta aprensión.

—A menos que todavía no te sientas bien —dijo, con una voz más  
suave—. Ranma, ¿estás bien?

Ranma miró a su prometida pestañeando con ojos soñolientos, y se  
incorporó un poco, levantando las mantas con la mano:

—Ehh, sí. Mejor. Pero, caramba, los sueños raros que tuve...

—¿Hmm? —dijo Akane, ladeando la cabeza en un movimiento que hizo  
a la luz del sol pasar por su pelo en reflejos de negro azuloso—. ¿Como  
qué?

—No me acuerdo de ninguno, casi —dijo Ranma—. Como unos chispazos  
muy raros... Como si hubiera sido otra persona, o algo así. Súper raro.

—¿Como alguien que va a llegar tarde al colegio si no se da prisa? —dijo  
Akane con una sonrisa pequeña—. Voy a estar abajo, ¿sí? El desayuno  
está casi listo.

Luego su voz volvió a pasarse a un tono de exasperación:

—Y si quieres venir conmigo, mejor te vas dando prisa. No voy a  
aguantar que me hagas llegar tarde.

Él indicó una afirmativa con la cabeza y empezó a ponerse en pie,  
mientras Akane salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta, con la falda  
arremolinándosele en torno a las piernas. Ranma dejó que las mantas le  
cayeran de encima y pasó un momento desperezándose. De verdad se  
sentía mejor esta mañana. Debía de haber estado bastante enfermo;  
no dormía tanto sin una buena razón. Ahora se sentía mejor, al menos.  
Siempre había sido rápido para sanar.

Se hizo crujir una última vez la espalda y fue hasta la cómoda, tomó una  
muda de ropa y se quitó el pijama lo más rápido que pudo. Se cambió y  
salió al pasillo, bajando la escalera a brincos de a tres peldaños hasta  
la planta baja. Pudo oír voces y el tic tic de los palillos provenientes del  
comedor junto al porche trasero; si ya habían empezado sin él, debía de  
ser bastante entrada la mañana. Tendría que apresurarse, o iba a llegar  
tarde al colegio.

Con el ceño arrugado por los recuerdos de ayer, fue rápidamente al baño,  
se lavó la cara con agua tibia y se cepilló los dientes. Terminó, caminó  
presuroso al comedor y se sentó a la mesa.

—Buenos días, Ranma —dijo Kasumi en tono jovial, como si nunca  
hubieran tenido la conversación seria del día anterior—. ¿Cómo te  
sientes?

—Mucho mejor, Kasumi —dijo, para luego empezar a comer con el vigor  
acostumbrado.

—Debe haber sido tanto sueño embellecedor —dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa  
a medias—. Necesita un poco más, considerando que son dos los que hay  
que embellecer.

Él la miró con cara de enojo un momento, en silencio, luego siguió  
comiendo.

—Oye, pa, ¿cómo no me despertaste para entrenar en la mañana?

—Le dije que te dejara dormir, Ranma —dijo su madre en voz queda—.  
No podemos permitir que te enfermes.

Su padre asintió sin decir nada y picoteó el tazón de arroz, como si  
hubiera ido a encontrar algún grano errante escondido entre la ya  
picoteada expansión de porcelana.

—Pues, hoy me siento de lujo —dijo Ranma, al terminar su primer tazón  
y empezar con el segundo—. Ni que me hubiera ganado un millón.

—Ojalá... —dijo Nabiki con aire de añoranza.

Ranma la miró con mala cara una segunda vez, y ella lo miró con una  
sonrisa leve.

—Niños, mejor se van encaminando —dijo Soun tras el escudo del  
diario—. No vayan a llegar tarde a clases.

—Los almuerzos están en el aparador de la cocina —dijo Kasumi mientras  
Ranma, Akane y Nabiki se levantaban de la mesa—. Que les vaya bien en  
el colegio.

Con una rápida ronda de adioses a los demás, los tres enfilaron a la  
cocina y tomaron sus almuerzos antes de ir a la puerta principal y partir  
al colegio.

~ o ~

Ukyo le dio un sorbo al té en la cocinita de su restaurante, y le mostró  
a Konatsu una sonrisa breve.

—Gracias.

El ninja mostró una sonrisa radiante y salió al comedor; el rozar de su  
kimono de seda acompañaba la elegancia de sus movimientos. Cerró la  
cortina tras él y dejó a Ukyo a solas en la cocina minúscula. Ella, entre  
sorbo y sorbo de té, recorrió con la mirada el compartimento; toda  
comida del restaurante se cocinaba en la plancha del comedor, pero aquí  
ella preparaba el batido para el día y lavaba los platos. El cocinar era  
como todo lo demás: no constaba únicamente del acto en sí, sino  
también de la presentación y los preparativos.

El día de ayer no había sido particularmente grato. Era evidente que  
Ranma estaba muy enojado con ella, y ahora ella empezaba a ver por  
qué. Había tratado de presionarlo en su decisión, algo que había jurado  
no hacer. A diferencia de ciertas otras, quería que él viniera a ella por  
voluntad propia.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de que él sí hubiera tenido  
ganas de casarse con Akane. Pero pronto dejó de lado esa idea: la lógica  
dictaba que si él iba a elegir a alguien, sería a Ukyo. Que quisiera casarse  
con cualquier otra hubiera sido un disparate.

Advirtió que intentaba sorber de una taza vacía, y suspiró y la dejó en el  
platillo; la loza sonó levemente. Se levantó de la mesa, echó hacia atrás  
la silla, que raspó el suelo, luego llevó con cuidado la taza al fregadero  
y la puso bajo el chorro de agua. Las pocas gotas que le salpicaron las  
manos le hicieron arrugar la cara; el agua estaba fría esta mañana. Se  
secó las manos con un paño, y cogió su bolso de donde descansaba  
contra una pata de la mesa, antes de salir al comedor. Konatsu limpiaba  
prolijamente una mesa en el rincón, y alzó la vista al entrar ella, con la  
coleta pasada por encima del hombro.

—¿Ya te vas al colegio, Ukyo? —preguntó en voz queda, sin cruzar los  
ojos con los de ella.

—Sí, ya me voy —dijo Ukyo. Konatsu asintió, con ojos cafés a medio  
cerrar y la cabeza gacha—. Vuelvo después de clases, y abrimos el local.  
No te quedes aquí esperándome, sal a caminar o algo así.

—Sí, Ukyo —dijo Konatsu con una voz tenue, modosa, trabajando en la  
madera de la mesa con un paño—. Te deseo un buen día.

—Igualmente —dijo Ukyo.

Cruzó a paso rápido el piso el madera y abrió la puerta corrediza. Dio  
una última mirada hacia el interior del local antes de salir a la madrugada  
de las calles, y cerró tras ella con el susurro terso de la madera al  
deslizar.

—Bueno, a clases —se dijo con entusiasmo postizo.

Hubo un titubeo breve, nada más, luego echó a andar.

~ o ~

Kodachi miraba, con una leve expresión de desdén, a las muchachas  
entrar como a gotas por el portón de San Hebereke. Eran como borregos:  
venían, hacían lo que se les exigía, y se iban. No como ella; si ella venía  
a este colegio, era únicamente porque así lo había elegido.

Cosa que hoy elegía no hacer. Estaba ya tan adelantada en las clases  
que era irrisorio hasta presentarse, y los profesores lo sabían. Además,  
¿cuál era el peor castigo que podían aplicarle? ¿Detenciones a las que  
no asistiría? ¿Deberes adicionales que completaría con igual facilidad que  
todo lo demás a hacer allí?

No: hoy era día para intentar ganar el corazón de Ranma. Sabía que no  
lo tenía; le había admitido eso a él y a ella misma. Pero no había nada  
imposible de lograr si había empeño. Y ella era muy empeñosa, si aquello  
por lo que se afanaba valía el esfuerzo. Y si algún hombre valía el ahínco,  
era él.

Haría que él la amara. Era cuestión de tiempo y nada más.

Así y todo, había dificultades. De las tres que también intentaban ganar  
su amor, dos iban al mismo colegio que él, y la otra no asistía a colegio  
alguno. Tenían tiempo de sobra para pasar con Ranma; ella, ni con  
mucho, tenía tantas oportunidades para estar en compañía de él.

—Eso termina hoy —musitó, con una brillantez extraña en los ojos—.  
Hasta que tenga su corazón, no volveré al colegio.

Sacudió la cabeza; era una imprudencia decir eso.

—Lo intentaré hoy. Y tal vez mañana.

Sonrió, se levantó de la posición de cuclillas en el tejado, y se sacudió  
unas briznas sueltas de polvo de la bastilla negra del uniforme. Con un  
salto rápido, abandonó San Hebereke, y emprendió la marcha por los  
tejados hacia la ruta que Ranma tomaba a Furinkan.

~ o ~

Shampoo pedaleaba a ritmo febril por las calles, rumbo a hacer una  
entrega. Era un poco temprano, pero el trabajo le ayudaba a no tener  
la cabeza en otras cosas, y le hacía salir del restaurante, alejarse del  
empalago constante que eran los afectos de Mousse.

A esta hora, tan temprano, el grueso de la gente en la calle eran  
estudiantes camino del colegio. Era un área cercana a Furinkan, y ella  
reconocía el uniforme azul de niña que le había visto a Akane.

Pensar en Furinkan le hacía pensar en Ranma, y eso era algo que no  
tenía deseos de hacer por ahora. De modo que apresuró el ritmo, y se  
concentró por entero en la bicicleta y en las calles, sin hacer caso de las  
miradas que le llegaran. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la mirara en  
este país: su modo de vestir ponía de manifiesto que no era una de ellos.  
Ya no le importaba. No tanto, al menos.

Pero las constantes miradas reprobatorias, los cuchicheos a sus  
espaldas, seguían doliendo a veces. Se decía que no le importaba, pero  
sentirse una intrusa tan seguido dondequiera que fuese no era cosa fácil  
de sobrellevar.

Suspiró, y deseó con toda el alma estar de vuelta en la aldea. Lo que le  
había dicho a su bisabuela era cierto: de haber podido desistir de Ranma  
y volver a China, lo habría hecho en un instante. Lo amaba, pero  
quedarse aquí la estaba matando, un poquito más cada día.

Pero no podía irse; la necesidad de satisfacer las leyes y su propio  
corazón la mantenían allí. Cuál necesidad era más fuerte, no lo sabía.

La bicicleta torció veloz la esquina, y casi chocó contra alguien vestido  
con uniforme escolar de varón. La muchacha hizo una chirriante maniobra  
evasiva en el último segundo, casi cayéndose de la bicicleta. Se tragó el  
disgusto; no había ido poniendo completa atención al camino.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas, china cabeza hueca? —dijo la  
persona con una voz que dejaba de manifiesto que no era varón.

Shampoo bajó los párpados a la mitad. No le importaba mucho lo de  
cabeza hueca, pero la forma en que Ukyo había dicho "china", como si  
fuese alguna especie de insulto, no era algo que ella le fuera a tolerar  
a nadie, mucho menos a una rival.

—¿Algo malo ser china? —dijo con una voz baja, peligrosa, al saltar de  
la bicicleta para ir a apoyarla contra un poste cercano.

Ajustó sutilmente el cuerpo, hasta una posición que no pareciera  
amenazadora, pero le permitiera moverse rápido si hacía falta. Percibió  
en un segundo el área circundante: una calle lateral, bordeada en un  
lado por la cerca que lindaba con el canal. No muchos transeúntes, y las  
pendencias callejeras entre practicantes de artes marciales se habían  
hecho lo bastante habituales en los últimos meses, de modo que casi  
toda la gente no les prestaba atención por regla general.

—Pues, si te tomo a ti de ejemplo, entonces sí —dijo Ukyo.

Bastaba con eso. Las entregas podían esperar.

Había que dar a cierta persona clases de respeto a otras culturas.

~ o ~

Ranma miraba con aire de desconfianza hacia adelante, hacia la espalda  
de Nabiki. La muchacha iba a una decena de pasos por delante de ellos,  
a tranco sosegado pero aún así rápido.

—Más vale que no esté tramando nada como lo de ayer —dijo.

—No, no lo va a hacer —dijo Akane al lado de él, meciendo el bolso al  
caminar—. Le... Hablé con ella ayer.

Ranma soltó un bufido. —Claro. Con eso quedo tranquilo.

Akane evidenció descontento.

—Ella no es tan mala, Ranma. Es que es un poquito...

Dejó la frase inconclusa con un suspiro y levantó la vista un momento  
antes de volver a hablar:

—A veces se enfrasca tanto en sus planes, que se le olvida que con esos  
planes puede hacer daño a la gente.

—No creo que se le olvide —murmuró Ranma—. Creo que no le importa y  
punto.

Akane bajó los párpados a la mitad.

—Es mi hermana, Ranma.

—¿O sea que no estás enojada con ella? —preguntó Ranma con tono  
cáustico.

—Claro que estoy enojada con ella —dijo Akane de mala gana—. Pero es  
que no puedo estar con el rencor para siempre. Ella va a...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ranma, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Akane—.  
¿Encontrar otra manera para sacarnos plata a ti o a mí?

—Ranma —gruñó Akane—. Cuidado cómo hablas de mi hermana.

—¿La que acaba de desaparecer mientras estábamos distraídos, dices?  
—dijo Ranma al volver a mirar hacia adelante.

Akane agachó la cabeza. —Dobló la esquina, seguramente. Tal vez está  
esperando que la alcancemos.

Ranma asintió. —Seguramente —dijo, con voz seca.

Torcieron por la esquina, y Ranma se llevó un sobresalto mayúsculo  
cuando alguien le echó los brazos al cuello y le cuchicheó al oído con  
voz ardorosa:

—Ranma, amor mío, qué coincidencia más grata.

Bueno, inequívocamente, no se trataba de Nabiki.

~ o ~

Ukyo, al verse estrellada por segunda vez contra el muro del edificio,  
concluyó que polemizar con Shampoo no había sido buena idea. Sin lugar  
a dudas, había dicho algo que hizo estallar a la amazona; lo que ahora  
estaba sucediendo no era un altercado más. Aquellos tenían mayor  
relación con las tiradas de pelo y rasguñadas de cara que con las artes  
marciales. En uno de esas riñas, ella podía por lo general mantenerse a  
la par con la otra muchacha.

Pero, por mucho que detestara admitirlo, en un combate de frentón como  
este, Shampoo era mejor.

Deseó con fervor haber traído su espátula esta mañana. Así las cosas, se  
había visto en la obligación de batirse contra Shampoo cuerpo a cuerpo,  
porque no tenía tiempo ni para echar mano de las espátulas pequeñas  
que portaba en la bandolera terciada al pecho.

Se apartó de la pared con un traspié, bloqueó apenas una combinación  
de puñetazos por parte de Shampoo, y consiguió eludir por escasísimo  
margen una patada al costado que pareció venir de la nada.

Ukyo fustigó con un puño, un golpe que le pareció torpe incluso a ella.  
Ya iba mucho tiempo desde que había peleado sin armas. Mucho tiempo.

Shampoo lo bloqueó, pero le dio tiempo a Ukyo de retroceder unos pasos  
y sacar de la bandolera un puñado de espátulas, para luego arrojarlas en  
una oleada amplia contra su oponente.

Shampoo se movió hacia un lado, más rápido de lo que Ukyo la creyera  
capaz. Le llevó solo una fracción de segundo recuperarse del lanzamiento  
de las espátulas, pero en algún momento la pierna de Shampoo se enredó  
con las de ella, y Ukyo se vio de bruces en la calle, con gusto a tierra en  
la boca, con la otra muchacha encima de ella. Shampoo le tenía una  
rodilla puesta en la zona lumbar, y el brazo torcido y trabado por detrás,  
fuertemente sujeto.

—¿Más cosas malas que decir de los chinos? —preguntó Shampoo en  
torno de ternura.

La posición no dolía mucho, pero sabía que dolería muchísimo más si  
trababa de forcejear.

—La verdad, no cosas malas que decir de los chinos —dijo por entre  
dientes apretados—. Solamente de ti. Eres engreída, eres tonta, te  
vistes como...

Se atragantó con las palabras, al variar Shampoo levemente la sujeción  
del brazo:

—¿Cómo dices? Casi parece no te oigo rogar piedad.

—No te voy a rogar nada —dijo Ukyo—. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—Mucho orgullo —dijo Shampoo, y había casi una especie de respeto  
en su tono—. Serías buena esposa de Ranma.

Ukyo ni habló de tan sorprendida.

—Lástima que nunca es tuyo —dijo Shampoo con una tristeza tenue en  
la voz—. No tienes tú, no tengo yo. Lástima.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo Ukyo por último, torciendo apenas el  
cuello para intentar mirar la cara de la amazona. Si le veía la cara, quizá  
tendría alguna idea de por qué hablaba así.

—Tú no allá, en Jusenkyo —dijo Shampoo suavemente—. No viste a él.  
El corazón de él es de Akane.

Ukyo apretó la quijada. El polvo de la calle tenía un gusto amargo en  
su boca:

—¿Qué sabes tú de quién es el corazón de un hombre?

—Sé —dijo Shampoo simplemente, sin dar cabida a ningún  
cuestionamiento.

Ukyo halló una cabida de todos modos.

—¿Y Mousse? —dijo, poniendo todo el escarnio que le fue posible.

—Sé que el corazón de Mousse es de mí —dijo Shampoo con voz  
delgada—. Pero pasa que no lo deseo.

—¿Para qué sigues aquí, entonces? —dijo Ukyo—. ¿Si estás tan segura  
de que él no puede ser tuyo?

—Porque no voy a deshonrar ante mi tribu —dijo Shampoo—. Y lo quiero  
todavía. No puedo controlar corazón.

—¿Te quieres salir de encima mío?

—Nosotras todavía son rivales —dijo Shampoo, y tenía en la voz un poco  
de lo que había tenido antes—. Quiero estar segura que te acuerdas,  
espátula. Acuerda que te gané y te tuve cara en el suelo. Acuerda la  
próxima vez que se te ocurra insultar a mí o mi pueblo.

Casi gritando de frustración e impotencia, Ukyo levantó las caderas,  
intentando quitarse de encima a la amazona. Fue una insensatez,  
completamente inútil como táctica de escape, y le produjo arponazos  
de dolor en todo el cuerpo.

—¡SALTE DE ENCIMA MÍO!

Estaba empezando a aborrecer el gusto de todo ese polvo. Le estaba  
haciendo llorar los ojos. No de dolor, se dijo. No dolía tanto. Era que el  
polvo se le metía en los ojos.

Y por cierto que no era porque creyera un ápice de lo que Shampoo  
decía.

~ o ~

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Akane, con una mirada de tirria a Kodachi,  
mientras Ranma intentaba despegarse del abrazo de la gimnasta—. ¿No  
deberías estar en el colegio a esta hora?

—¿Qué clase de enseñanza se puede comparar a estar con mi querido  
Ranma? —dijo Kodachi, y de algún modo consiguió maniobrar el brazo  
de Ranma hasta dejarlo en torno a la cintura de ella.

Akane apretó los dientes y levantó el bolso por encima del hombro.

—Ranma...

—¿Qué, crees que la quiero colgada así? —protestó Ranma.

—Difícil verlo de otro modo —dijo Akane con voz tajante.

Ranma advirtió dónde tenía puesto el brazo, y lo sacó de un tirón de la  
cintura de Kodachi, con una sonrisa de bochorno.

—En serio, se me anduvo quedando ahí... —aseguró.

—Márchate, niña absurda —dijo Kodachi, mirando a Akane por la punta  
de la nariz hacia abajo—. Quiero un momento a solas con mi querido  
Ranma, si no es molestia.

—No es tuyo... —dijo Akane—. Y no le gusta que estés así encima de él.

—¿No me digas? —dijo Kodachi—. Hagamos la prueba.

La muchacha libró a Ranma de más forcejeo, al quitar ella misma los  
brazos de encima de él y desplazarse cerca de un metro, hasta situarse  
junto a Akane. Estrechó las manos por delante, ladeó la cabeza y miró a  
Ranma.

—Ranma, querido, ¿de verdad te desagrado tanto que prefieres que me  
marche para siempre, y no volver a verme jamás?

—Ehh... —dijo Ranma. Kodachi tenía los ojos vidriosos, y se sorbía la  
nariz de modo casi inaudible—. Claro que no, Kodachi. Cómo se te ocurre.  
Este, yo... En serio, me... Este...

Dejó la explicación en el aire, ante la mirada rabiosa de Akane.

—No, por favor, continúa —dijo Akane con voz helada—. Siempre he  
querido saber cómo te oyes diciéndole cosas bonitas a una mujer.

Giró de un taconazo y salió caminando a paso tieso:

—Que la pasen lindo los dos.

—Ah, anda, Akane —dijo Ranma, echando a andar detrás de  
ella—. Es que no quería ser...

—No hagas caso de ese mal genio, Ranma querido —dijo Kodachi, al  
entrelazar un brazo con el de él y recostar la cabeza en el hombro del  
muchacho La coleta de la joven hizo cosquillas en la nariz de él con un  
aroma limpio, a pelo y champú—. Podemos pasarlo muy lindo los dos  
solos. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos divertimos en nuestra última cita?

—No fue ninguna cita —protestó Ranma, intentando escindirse de  
Kodachi y alcanzar a Akane al mismo tiempo. Ninguna de ambas cosas  
le resultó muy bien—. Lo hice nada más porque...

—Porque tuviste lástima de mí —dijo Kodachi con voz tirante. Quitó  
la cabeza del hombro de él, pero dejó el brazo enlazado con el del  
muchacho—. Pero ya vas a entrar en razón. Ninguna de las otras se  
compara conmigo.

—Ahí sí le atinaste —dijo Ranma por lo bajo, en un tono que dejaba claro  
que aquello no era algo positivo.

Akane torció por la esquina de más adelante, ya apretando el paso.  
Ranma intentó también apresurar la marcha, pero Kodachi estaba muy  
cómoda con la marcha a paso calmoso, y lo tenía bien agarrado del  
brazo. Aparte de llevársela a rastras, el muchacho no tenía muchas más  
alternativas de cómo ir más rápido.

—¿Qué haces? —oyó decir a Akane en un tono de voz fuerte, de  
sorpresa.

Sacó con un violento tirón el brazo de la sujeción de Kodachi y dobló  
corriendo la esquina, para ver a una Akane conmocionada, que miraba  
a Shampoo y a Ukyo. La amazona tenía a la otra muchacha tirada de  
bruces en el suelo, con el brazo torcido por detrás, poniéndole una rodilla  
contra la zona lumbar. Pudo ver que Ukyo tenía la cara cubierta de polvo,  
trazado en algunos lugares con lágrimas.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Ranma, indignado, y pasó de largo junto a Akane  
en dirección a las otras dos, con cada músculo del cuerpo tensado—.  
¡Shampoo, sáltele de encima! ¡Le estás haciendo daño!

Shampoo levantó la vista y cruzó la mirada con él. Ranma le vio en la  
cara una expresión que jamás había visto, y en los ojos una mirada que  
parecía incluso más incongruente. Casi dio la impresión, por un momento,  
de que iba mantener sujeta a Ukyo, pero luego vio que el semblante  
rígido de la amazona se relajaba despacio; la vio quitar casi con  
delicadeza la rodilla de la espalda de Ukyo, y un momento después  
soltarle el brazo y ponerse en pie, para luego sacudirse la tierra de una  
pierna de sus pantalones de seda floreada.

—¿Ya ves quién mejor? —dijo Shampoo, mirando a Ukyo. Tenía en la voz  
una tonalidad mitad triunfal, mitad triste.

Ranma la miró con rabia, y ella retrocedió un tanto, apartándose de  
Ukyo, que seguía tirada en el suelo. Ranma se acuclilló a su lado,  
vaporizada toda ira que hubiera sentido por ella el día anterior.

—Oye, Ucchan, ¿estás bien? —dijo.

Ukyo abrió la boca para contestar, pero Ranma le quitó toda atención  
al oír a Akane gritar de sorpresa, más atrás.

Luego oyó a Kodachi echarse a reír. Sonaba incluso más desagradable  
que de costumbre.

~ o ~

Kodachi puso mala cara al escapársele Ranma para tratar de quitar a  
Shampoo de encima de Ukyo. Lo que fuera que pasaba con esas dos,  
no le interesaba. Optando por no prestarle atención a aquello, pasó su  
atención a Akane.

—¿Y cómo estamos, Akane Tendo? —preguntó con voz grata.

Akane la miró y mostró un fiero gesto de desagrado.

—¿Por qué no te vas, Kodachi? Nadie te quiere aquí.

—No veo que mi amado Ranma objete —dijo Kodachi con una encogida  
de hombros—. Al parecer tiene mejor opinión de mí que de ti.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Kodachi vio que Shampoo empezaba a quitarse de  
encima de Ukyo. Puso otra vez la mirada en Akane, que todavía parecía  
no saber bien cómo responder.

—Es que no le gusta hacerle daño a la gente —dijo Akane—. Ni siquiera  
a una lunática como tú, Kodachi.

Kodachi bajó un tanto los párpados y la cara se le endureció:

—No soy ninguna lunática. El que no siga al rebaño como todos ustedes  
no significa que tenga menos cordura.

Akane soltó un bufido. —Claro. Bueno, dicen que los locos nunca creen  
que están locos.

—Preferiría la locura —dijo Kodachi en tono gélido— a ser una indecisa,  
una inmadura y una ignorante como tú. i siquiera alcanzas a apreciar  
lo que tienes al tenerlo a él. Créeme que si nuestras situaciones se  
invirtieran, y me encontrara yo en un matrimonio concertado con él, no  
lo trataría como tú lo tratas. Si estar dispuesta a amar a alguien es una  
locura, entonces, sí, supongo que estoy loca.

Akane soltó un gruñido y avanzó un paso.

—Mucho cuidadito, Kodachi.

Kodachi se alejó un tanto, como bailando, alzada grácilmente en  
puntillas.

—¿Deseas un duelo, Akane Tendo? Nada daría a la Rosa Negra mayor  
gusto.

Akane tiró el bolso al suelo y subió un puño:

—Eso.

Tiró un puñetazo contra Kodachi, un ataque desmañado. Akane tenía  
muy poca elegancia a ojos de Kodachi, y la gimnasta eludió el golpe con  
un solo paso hacia atrás, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno.

—Muy bien, con más ganas, Akane.

Akane así lo hizo y acometió con una combinación de patadas y  
puñetazos, por entre los cuales Kodachi escurrió, retrocediendo,  
alejándolas más a las dos de la situación entre Ranma, Shampoo y Ukyo.

—Esto ya cuesta un poquito más —dijo Kodachi, dando un vistazo rápido  
hacia atrás, a la verja del canal, que se acercaba a gran velocidad—.  
Aunque no estás mucho mejor que la última vez. ¿Te acuerdas de la  
última vez?

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Ah, perdón. Lo olvidé. Fuiste torpe y te torciste el tobillo, y tuviste  
que poner a la fulana de la trenza a pelear por ti.

—Si supieras quién es la fulana de la trenza —bufó Akane al esquivar  
Kodachi una patada—, no lo hallarías tan chistoso.

—No tanto como esto —dijo Kodachi al tirar Akane otro puñetazo.

Esta vez Kodachi no esquivó; lo atrapó, asió la muñeca y rodó de  
espaldas, usando el impulso de Akane para tumbarla hacia adelante.

Derrotar era una cosa. Era fácil. Pero derrotar y producir verdadera  
humillación era algo totalmente aparte.

Puso el pie con su zapatilla negra contra el diafragma de Akane, y siguió  
la maniobra con un estirón de la pierna, que catapultó a la sorprendida  
rival por sobre el borde del canal y hasta el agua.

Oyó la caída en el agua y un chillido de sorpresa. Una sonrisa se estiró en  
la cara de Kodachi, e hizo lo que era habitual cuando tenía una victoria  
como aquella. Se echó a reír.

Se detuvo al sentir que alguien le agarraba el brazo, con una fuerza que  
superaba con mucho la comodidad. Volvió la cabeza y encontró los ojos  
grises de Ranma. La cólera en ellos hizo a la muchacha encogerse un  
tanto.

—¿Qué haces? —le gritó él, sacudiéndola del brazo.

—Enfriándole un poco el genio, nada más —dijo Kodachi, pero tenía una  
pizca de duda en la voz, un indicio de que se daba cuenta del posible  
error que había cometido. Los ojos de Ranma la subyugaron, y no le  
dejaron apartar la vista—. Me lastimas el brazo, Ranma mi amor...

—¿Estás chalada? —volvió a vociferar Ranma, y le apretó más el brazo  
por un momento—. ¡No sabe nadar!

La soltó, casi arrojándola a un lado, y saltó la valla hasta el canal.  
Kodachi corrió a la verja, miró abajo, lo vio caer hacia el cauce y hacia  
la chapoteante Akane.

Lo vio entrar en contacto con el agua.

Tal vez fue la furia de esos ojos lo que hizo a Kodachi tumbar ciertas  
barreras, ciertas explicaciones para lo inexplicable, que había construido  
con el tiempo. Porque cuando lo vio tocar el agua, vio, por un momento,  
a ese cuerpo distorsionarse, cambiar, y entendió lo que significaba.

Un sonido grave, de incredulidad, se le elevó desde lo profundo de la  
garganta.

~ o ~

El canal no era muy hondo, tal vez apenas más de un metro ochenta en  
esta época del año. Pero bastaba para ser un peligro para alguien como  
Akane, se percató Ranma. No era únicamente el que no supiera nadar;  
hasta alguien que no supiera nadar era capaz de flotar. El problema era  
que ella se aterrorizaba cada vez que se metía en aguas donde no hiciera  
pie. Batía los brazos, abría la boca para gritar, se hundía más bajo la  
superficie y tragaba bocanadas enormes. Ya lo había visto muchas  
veces.

Tuvo apenas conciencia del cambio en su cuerpo al llegar al agua,  
conforme su carne se encogía y abultaba en un lugar y otro. Todo lo que  
percibía era a Akane, que pugnaba por seguir a flote y tragaba casi tanta  
agua como aire.

Estaba a unos metros más allá; Ranma no había coordinado el salto  
tan bien como había esperado. Avanzó en el agua, dando brazadas e  
impulsándose con las piernas, con toda la fuerza que pudo. Podía oír a  
Akane acezar y atragantarse, sonido que le hizo sentir algo similar a un  
garfio en las entrañas.

Justo al llegar hasta ella, la cabeza de Akane se hundió bajo el agua con  
una última sacudida frenética de los brazos. Afloraron burbujas.

Ranma estuvo allí en un segundo, se zambulló bajo el agua, asió a Akane  
por debajo de las axilas y la sacó a la superficie. Akane tosía y resollaba  
con estertores, en brazos de la muchacha más pequeña, y Ranma cayó  
en la pavorosa cuenta de que Akane tenía demasiada agua en los  
pulmones como para respirar.

Tenía que sacarla a tierra firme, y rápido.

—¡Dame!

Shampoo le tendía un brazo, situada en el par de centímetros de  
hormigón que quedaban por el lado de la verja que miraba al canal, sujeta  
con la otra mano a la rejilla del alambrado. Del otro lado de la cerca,  
Ukyo mostraba un semblante de inquietud; Ranma no veía a Kodachi por  
ninguna parte.

Sin saber cómo, sin siquiera tener dónde hacer pie, consiguió levantar a  
Akane hasta Shampoo. La amazona asió a la muchacha semiconciente  
por la pechera empapada del uniforme de colegio, y la alzó sin evidenciar  
esfuerzo alguno, luego se la pasó cuidadosamente a Ukyo por sobre la  
verja. Saltó también al otro lado y, mientras Ranma empezaba subir por  
el talud del canal, Shampoo y Ukyo tendieron en el suelo a Akane, que  
seguía tosiendo.

Ranma pudo ver a Kodachi en ese momento, parada unos metros más  
allá, con la cara un tanto pálida y temblando. Le enfureció verla, pero  
eso podía esperar. Tenía que ver a Akane.

Shampoo hacía presión en el abdomen de Akane, sacándole a fuerza  
el agua de los pulmones, mientras Ukyo se ponía con cuidado la cabeza  
de la muchacha sobre el regazo. Akane expectoró agua en el suelo,  
con espasmos débiles de la garganta, pero tenía aspecto de estarse  
recuperando. Ranma se acuclilló junto a las dos muchachas que atendían  
a la tercera, y se pasó una mano por el flequillo cargado de agua.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó a Shampoo.

La amazona asintió:

—Poquito de agua en pulmones. Nada serio. Hay que esperar que vuelva  
aire.

Ranma vio a Kodachi acercarse, y se puso en pie con semblante de ira.  
Dio un paso hacia la muchacha más alta y la sujetó de los hombros,  
dejándole marcas de palmas mojadas en el uniforme escolar negro.

—¿Qué diablos te pasó por la cabeza? —gritó, sacudiendo a la pálida  
Kodachi—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una cosa así?

—¿Quién...? ¿Adónde se fue mi Ranma? —dijo Kodachi, apenas moviendo  
lo labios.

—¡Yo soy Ranma, trastornada! —gritó Ranma duramente—. ¡Métetelo  
en la cabeza! ¡Pudiste hacerle muchísimo daño! Kodachi, por el carajo...

La soltó y dejó los brazos colgar a cada lado. No le gustaba golpear a las  
mujeres, pero en este momento quería pegarle a Kodachi más que casi  
cualquier otra cosa.

Pero contuvo el impulso. Kodachi parecía sobrecogida, con una cara que  
parecía bordear un pasmo y una culpa que Ranma casi no podía creer en  
la Rosa Negra.

—Por favor perdóname, Ranma —musitó Kodachi—. No lo sabía. No sabía  
que Akane tuviera dificultades con el agua. Me retiro. Te ruego me  
perdones.

Hizo una reverencia muy leve, y se fue rápido, dejando allí a una Ranma  
mujer, atónita y mojada.

~ o ~

Akane tosió la última porción del agua que tenía en los pulmones, abrió  
los ojos, nublados de lágrimas y falta de oxígeno, y miró a las dos  
muchachas acuclilladas junto a ella.

—¿Tú bien, Akane? —preguntó Shampoo—. Sé que no eres buena en  
nadar.

—Estoy bien —dijo Akane, sorprendida con lo débil que le sonaba la  
voz—. ¿Qué...?

—Trataste de tragarte el canal —dijo Ukyo. Tenía un tono de broma en  
la voz, pero también preocupación—. Kodachi te tiró al agua cuando...

Miró a Shampoo, pareciendo avergonzada, y la amazona miró hacia  
otro lado, con un sutilísimo matiz de rojo en la cara.

—Ranma... —dijo Akane en voz queda.

—Saltó a sacarte, y de ahí te subió Shampoo —dijo Ukyo—. Te pasó por  
encima de la cerca y te sacó el agua.

Akane pestañeó de sorpresa y miró a Shampoo en silencio un momento,  
antes de encontrarse la voz para hablar.

—Gracias, Shampoo —dijo—. Te...

—Es nada —se apresuró a decir Shampoo—. Tengo que volver a entregar  
pedido.

—No, no es "nada" —dijo Ranma, acuclillándose junto a Akane—. Akane,  
mírame. ¿Estás bien?

—Mojada —dijo Akane son una sonrisita débil. Tosió, y Ukyo le ayudó a  
incorporarse, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Para sorpresa suya, Ranma le tomó una mano. No se acordó de que era  
mujer sino hasta un momento después, luego se dio cuenta de que no  
importaba.

—Qué bueno que estás bien —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de alivio. Miró  
de soslayo a Ukyo y a Shampoo, y la sonrisa disminuyó un poco—. Me  
llevo a Akane a la casa. Mejor váyanse, chicas.

Shampoo se puso en pie. —Adiós, Ranma. Adiós, Akane.

Hizo una seña de despedida con la cabeza, luego corrió a buscar la  
bicicleta, que estaba contra el muro. Ukyo miró a Ranma, con la  
indecisión de hablar patente en la cara.

—Ranchan, ¿puedo..? —empezó.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Después hablamos, Ukyo.

Ukyo tragó saliva y asintió. Se puso de pie y se alejó, mientras Ranma  
ayudaba a Akane a levantarse.

—Estoy bien —dijo Akane—. Nada más necesito ropa seca, y después...

La interrumpió un acceso de tos. Ranma movió la cabeza y suspiró.

—Tienes que irte a la casa a descansar, Akane. No lo voy a discutir  
contigo. Vamos.

Akane asintió, muda, y se dejó llevar por Ranma, de la mano.

~ o ~

Kodachi se hallaba sentada en la silla de mimbre de su habitación, con  
dos fotos dispuestas en la mesa ante ella. Una era de Ranma, una  
instantánea de él, congelado en plena ejecución de un kata, con la luz  
acentuando uno de sus lados en detalle nítido, y dejando el otro cobijado  
en sombras. De todas las fotos que tenía de él, era su favorita.

La otra era de la chica de la trenza, amor obsesivo de su hermano,  
además de Akane Tendo. La pose era similar, aunque Kodachi no podía  
ni empezar a concebir por qué a la chica se le habría ocurrido hacer  
katas a busto descubierto.

O tal vez ahora podía concebir la razón. Después de todo, una muchacha  
que en realidad no es una muchacha no repararía en asuntos de recato  
femenino, ¿verdad?

El parecido era evidente. También lo eran muchas otras cosas, ahora que  
las buscaba, hurgándose la memoria. Todo cayó en su sitio, las últimas  
piezas del rompecabezas.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciega? —murmuró—. Tan ciega...

Pasaba una foto tras la otra en las manos, tan rápido que se volvieron  
un borrón de color.

—Tan ciega...

Unas lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos, mientras recuerdos dispersos de lo  
ocurrido esa tarde se le hundían en el alma. Recuerdos de la furia en los  
ojos de él, de verlo arrojarla a un lado y lanzarse al canal en pos de  
Akane.

De verlo transformarse.

Y de la muchacha, la niña que era él, que por motivos desconocidos era  
él. La misma furia en los ojos, que, aunque eran de distinto color, eran  
los mismos ojos. Imposible confundir esos ojos o la expresión de ellos.  
Era cierto: cambiara como cambiara el aspecto exterior, era difícil  
cambiar los ojos.

Volvió a dejar las fotos en la mesa, y hundió la cara en las manos.  
Vinieron más lágrimas, pero muy calladas, porque las escasas veces en  
que Kodachi lloraba de verdad, era con reducidas muestras de emoción  
además de las simples lágrimas.

Cuando terminó, recorrió el cuarto y retiró metódicamente cada foto de  
él; de las paredes, de entre las páginas de algunos libros, de los marcos  
puestos en su escritorio, en la cómoda y en la mesa de noche. Las quitó  
todas; la habitación quedó hecha un fárrago de libros abiertos y marcos  
vacíos.

Las dejó todas en una caja y, como idea de último minuto, añadió la  
única foto de la contraparte femenina. Para recordarla, si algún día las  
volvía a sacar. Para recordar lo que él era en verdad.

Dejó la caja en el anaquel superior de su armario. Quizá algún día  
necesitara las fotos. Pero ahora, lo único que le hacía falta era estar  
sola.

Sola por preferencia; jamás consentiría que fuese por destino.

~ o ~

—¿CÓMO?

—Papá, me mojé un poco, eso es todo... Ranma me sacó  
inmediatamente. Estoy bien —dijo Akane.

Luego procedió a arruinar cualquier efecto que sus palabras hubieran  
tenido en su padre, al prorrumpir en otro espasmo de tos, apoyada  
contra un Ranma aún femenino, que la sostuvo en pie hasta que se  
recuperó. Kasumi y la madre de él calentaban agua en la cocina, para  
el té y para la transformación de vuelta a lo normal. Soun en estos  
momentos se cernía sobre los dos, habiéndolos interceptado apenas  
entraron a la casa chorreando agua en la alfombra, debido a la ropa  
empapada. En el trasfondo, Genma observaba erguido, con los brazos  
cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión de neutralidad calculada.

—¡Ranma! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que le pasara esto a Akane? —demandó  
Soun—. ¡Eres su prometido!

—Así es, hijo, haz el favor de responder —añadió Genma con un  
semblante de cierta acritud.

—¡Miren, yo nada más estaba viendo si Ukyo estaba bien, y antes que  
me diera cuenta Kodachi la tiró al canal! —protestó Ranma, deseando  
haber podido volver a convertirse en hombre antes de que empezara  
el interrogatorio.

—¿Consideraste que tu atención a Ukyo primaba por sobre tu prometida?  
—preguntó Genma con un tono de indignación en la voz—. ¿Dónde queda  
el honor, Ranma?

Ranma señaló a su padre con el dedo:

—No me vengas a sermonear sobre el honor, viejo. ¿Quién fue el que me  
comprometió con dos mujeres?

—Fue una necesidad irremediable —dijo Genma con convicción  
absoluta—. No se puede prescindir de la alimentación.

Soun se dio vuelta con un giro y asió a su amigo por el cuello  
del gi.

—Saotome, ¿o sea que comprometió a Ukyo con Ranma únicamente por  
comida?

Genma asió con firmeza las muñecas de Soun y las retiró.

—Tendo, olvida usted las penurias del trotamundos. Recuerde que, en  
el entrenamiento, nos vimos obligados a hacer muchos sacrificios para  
seguir la senda de las artes marciales...

—Vamos —le dijo Ranma aparte a Akane—. Mientras cuentan recuerdos.

Los dos se escaparon de la polémica de sus padres, todavía dejando un  
rastro de agua. Hicieron un alto al pie de las escaleras.

Akane volvió a toser, y Ranma le palmoteó la espalda.

—¿Por qué mejor no te das un baño caliente? —dijo—. Yo le digo a  
Kasumi que te lleve ropa seca.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, y aspiró hondo para recuperarse:

—Bueno.

—Bien —dijo Ranma. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se tomó la trenza,  
luego la estrujó, con un suspiro—. Métete. Con esa ropa mojada parece  
que te sacaron de una película de terror.

Akane lo miró con gesto de desagrado.

—Qué amable de tu parte.

Ranma hizo un gesto de lamentación. —Ehh...

Moviendo la cabeza, Akane abrió la puerta corrediza del cuarto de baño y  
entró.

—Cada vez que pienso que podrías ser... —la oyó decir él, antes de que  
la voz se cortara al cerrar la puerta.

Una mano le cayó en el hombro desde atrás, grande y de dedos romos.

—Muchacho, ven a transformarte. Tu madre, Tendo y yo queremos  
hablar contigo.

Ranma suspiró. Al no empezar él a moverse de inmediato, la mano de su  
padre se apretó un tanto, no lo suficiente para causar dolor, pero dio,  
como muchas cosas que su padre hacía, la impresión de que podría doler  
muy pronto.

—Bueno —dijo en voz baja.

Su padre le soltó el hombro y dio media vuelta para irse. Ranma miró un  
momento la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, luego siguió a su padre  
con la cabeza gacha.

Su madre y Soun estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina cuando Ranma  
y su padre entraron. Su madre le pasó una tetera humeante sin mediar  
palabra, y un momento después ya era un él.

Genma se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, enfrente de Soun. La silla frente  
a la madre de Ranma raspó el piso cuando él la apartó un tanto para  
sentarse; sonó demasiado fuerte en el silencio imperativo que los tres  
adultos mantenían ahora.

—Ranma, por favor cierra la puerta de la cocina —dijo su madre cuando  
él estaba por sentarse.

—Oye, mamá, ¿y Kasumi adónde fue? Akane se está bañando y necesita  
ropa...

—Kasumi fue a atender a su hermana —dijo Soun, saliéndole al paso—.  
Cierra la puerta y siéntate, Ranma.

Ranma cerró la puerta corrediza, con el entrecejo arrugado; esa puerta  
casi nunca se cerraba. Kasumi nunca la cerraba al cocinar; decía que le  
gustaba la manera en que olor llenaba la casa cada vez que ella  
preparaba algo.

Se sentó, se mostró algo inquieto en la silla, y la acercó a la mesa. Cayó  
en la cuenta de que hasta el orden de los asientos era calculado: había  
quedado mirando el rostro adusto de su madre justo al frente, mientras  
su padre y Soun lo flanqueaban a cada lado de la mesa.

El silencio continuó durante unos segundos, y él casi tuvo la certeza de  
sentir que el corazón se le desaceleraba. Le sorprendió que fuera Soun  
quien rompió el silencio.

—Este es el acabose, Saotome —dijo, y Ranma se percató de que le  
hablaba a su padre—. Las cosas no pueden seguir así.

—Tendo, mi viejo amigo, francamente, el muchacho solo necesita algo  
más de tiempo... —dijo Genma en tono defensivo.

—¡NO! —restalló Soun—. Se acabó el tiempo, Saotome. Se acabaron sus  
promesas, sus excusas, sus racionalizaciones. Otra vez, Saotome. Otra  
vez, unos días después de que mi hija vuelve de China, se le pone en  
peligro. Desde que usted y su hijo llegaron, la he visto secuestrada,  
amenazada y atacada. No lo aceptaré más.

Ranma estaba sin habla. Siempre había sido su padre el que dominaba las  
conversaciones como esta; su madre era por lo general una presencia  
silenciosa, y Soun servía generalmente solo para secundar las palabras  
de su amigo.

Había visto llorar a Soun un buen número de veces, pero rara vez lo  
había visto montar en una cólera genuina, como en la que se hallaba  
ahora. Esto era distinto de sus breves arrebatos de furor, esos en que  
parecía llenar con la cabeza una habitación entera y adquirir aspecto de  
demonio. Lo veía ahora muy, muy calmo en su ira.

—Tendo... —empezó Genma.

Soun lo cortó.

—Saotome, usted es mi más antiguo amigo —dijo Soun con una voz  
tirante—. Me honra que usted y su familia compartan mi hogar. Yo soy  
un hombre paciente, Genma. Pero no puedo dejar que esto continúe.  
He visto a mi hija insultada de forma constante por su supuesto futuro  
marido, he visto en varias ocasiones mi casa casi destruida por la gente  
que usted y él han agraviado. Y estoy harto.

—En serio, Tendo, este comportamiento es la forma que tienen Ranma y  
Akane de mostrar cuánto se quieren —dijo Genma con una risa  
nerviosa—. ¿Verdad, Ranma?

Ranma miró los ojos de su madre: eran trépanos clavados en él, oscuros  
y tristes en ese rostro terso y juvenil. Y supo que no lo dejarían decir  
nada más que la verdad, porque ella descubriría de inmediato todo  
engaño.

—No —dijo Ranma con un suspiro—. Con Akane peleamos montones, lo  
tengo claro. Pero no siempre empiezo yo...

—Ranma, mi Akane no es perfecta —dijo Soun, despacio, con algo de la  
ira yéndosele de la voz—. Es impulsiva, y aún no aprende a controlar su  
carácter. Tú eres mucho más sereno que ella, más acostumbrado a  
enfrentar los cambios. Es tu deber como su prometido tratar de no  
provocarla.

—Y trato —dijo Ranma—. De verdad que sí... ¿Qué.. qué es todo esto,  
señor Tendo?

Le voz le sonaba nerviosa, hasta asustada. Esto no le gustaba en lo  
más mínimo.

Soun suspiró.

—Ranma, yo dije que hasta que los asuntos de todos estuvieran en  
orden, la boda se suspendía. Ahora estoy considerando medidas más  
drásticas.

Ranma se puso rígido. —No me diga que...

Soun miró a cada persona de la mesa, las caras de la familia Saotome.

—Ranma, yo quisiera ver a mi hija casada contigo. Me pareces un joven  
excelente, y un heredero digno de mi dojo. También está lo tocante al  
honor de la familia. Pero...

Suspiró, y la ira se fue del todo de su voz, y Ranma lo vio como el Soun  
Tendo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, el hombre rendido, cansado, que  
echaba de menos a su mujer y se preocupaba demasiado por sus hijas.

—... Pero no quiero ver a mi niña descontenta. Y no quiero que le hagan  
daño, ni alguna de esas muchachas, ni alguno de las decenas de  
enemigos que por lo visto atraes.

Ranma pegó con las palmas en la mesa:

—¡Yo nunca voy a dejar que nadie le haga algo a Akane! ¡Nadie! ¿Me  
oye?

—Te oímos, hijo —dijo su madre—. No hay necesidad de alzar la voz.

—Perdón, mamá —dijo Ranma, y agachó la cabeza.

—Hijo, queremos saber una sola cosa —dijo Soun—: ¿Deseas que haya  
boda? ¿Te quieres casar con mi hija?

—Yo... Me... —tartamudeó Ranma.

Quería decir que no sabía, pero no era la verdad completa.

—¿Por qué no le damos un tiempo para pensarlo? —dijo Genma—. No es  
justo poner al muchacho en la encrucijada de este modo, Tendo. Dele un  
día o algo así, un tiempo para él solo.

Los ojos de Nodoka pasaron de su hijo a su esposo, y eran fríos. Genma  
deglutió, pero respondió la mirada hasta que ella la devolvió a su hijo.

—Muy bien. Ranma, mañana a esta misma hora hablarás con nosotros  
otra vez. Los resultados de esa conversación van a determinar si  
continúa o no tu compromiso con Akane.

Los tres adultos apartaron sus sillas de manera casi simultánea, tres  
rechinidos en el piso de la cocina. Su madre fue al fregadero y empezó a  
lavarse las manos, por razones que él no conocía. Soun abrió la puerta  
despacio y salió. Su padre se quedó mirándolo un momento, luego siguió  
el mismo camino que Soun.

Ranma permaneció un momento, mirando la espalda de su madre, que  
seguía con las manos bajo el chorro de agua; luego salió de la cocina  
siguiendo a los otros dos hombres. Soun estaba sentado en una silla  
cerca de las escaleras, fumando un cigarrillo, con expresión pensativa.  
Ni siquiera acusó la presencia de Ranma, que pasó junto a él camino al  
pórtico trasero, donde pudo ver a su padre, que miraba el cielo.

—Eh, pa —dijo, al abrir la puerta corrediza, luego salió, sintiendo las  
vetas ásperas de la madera bajo los pies descalzos. Advirtió que seguía  
con la ropa mojada, pero, en realidad, era lo menos importante por el  
momento.

—Hola, hijo —dijo su padre, sin volverse a mirarlo.

—Gracias por defenderme allí dentro —dijo Ranma después de un  
momento—. Y, ehh..., gracias.

Su padre volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, con ojos indescifrables  
tras el armazón delgado de los anteojos.

—Sé cómo es tener que tomar una decisión demasiado pronto —dijo  
luego de un momento, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima—. Muchas  
veces, se elige mal. Ve a pensar, muchacho. Tienes una elección que  
hacer; procura que sea la correcta.

Ranma asintió despacio con la cabeza, luego volvió a entrar, y dejó a su  
padre mirando el cielo.

~ o ~

Ranma tiró el futón al tejado de la casa, luego asió el alero, y se impulsó  
con una voltereta hasta arriba, donde permaneció vertical apoyado en  
las manos durante medio segundo, antes de dejarse caer y aterrizar de  
pie en el techo.

El día de hoy había sido, si era posible, peor que el de ayer. No había  
habido migraña, pero las miradas constantes de su padre, de su madre y  
de Soun al andar él por la casa le habían hecho decir por fin que iba a  
volver al colegio. Akane, pese a sus protestas, había sido enviada a la  
cama inmediatamente después del baño; él no había tenido oportunidad  
ni de decirle dos palabras hasta la cena.

No había regresado al colegio, tampoco. Volver significaba la posibilidad  
de encontrarse otra vez con Ukyo o Shampoo, y preocupaciones ya tenía  
bastantes. Se había pasado el día deambulando por las calles, por todos  
los lugares cotidianos desde que había llegado aquí. E intentó pensar,  
aunque no le resultó muy bien.

Por eso estaba aquí fuera, en el techo. Pernoctaría aquí; el aire estaba  
tibio, y en peores lugares había dormido durante los viajes. Se acostaría  
aquí arriba, bajo el vacío del cielo infinito, y dejaría correr ideas por la  
cabeza hasta que se le ocurriera una respuesta, o hasta quedarse  
dormido. Y podría escaparse de las miradas de su padre, su madre y  
Soun, y, por sobre todo, podría escapar de Akane y de su cara de  
extrañeza parecida a preocupación de verlo tan atribulado. No podía  
contárselo, no podía compartir con ella la mezcla insólita de sus ideas.

Se reprodujeron en su cabeza dos conversaciones transcurridas en la  
cocina, la primera con Kasumi, delicada y persuasiva, y luego con el  
padre de ella, presionado al punto de dar un ultimátum.

Mañana. Tenía hasta mañana.

"El que no elige también está eligiendo..."

Hasta mañana para decidir, de una vez por todas...

"No deseo ver sufrir a mi hija..."

Padre e hija, palabras que se le entretejían en la cabeza. ¿Podía tomar  
la decisión correcta? Más importante aún, ¿podía hacer feliz a Akane?  
Peleaban tanto, pero cuando no era así... Veía chispazos, en la sonrisa  
de ella o en esos ojos pardos, chispazos de la chica que se había  
ofrecido a ser su amiga el primer día que había pasado aquí, empapado  
de lluvia y solo.

Pero ¿quién era él para tomar esa decisión? ¿Qué derecho tenía? La  
reclamación de Ukyo era, a juicio suyo, igualmente válida. La de Shampoo  
lo era a juicio de Shampoo, no de él. Y Kodachi...

Parecía haberse dado cuenta, al menos. Quizá la naturaleza de la  
transformación la haría alejarse; muchas veces había pensado que su  
afección repelería a la gente, aunque en realidad no había parecido  
importarle mucho a nadie hasta el momento. Esperó que sí pudiera  
desagradar a Kodachi, porque ya sería lío suficiente entendérselas con  
Ukyo y Shampoo.

Se recostó en el futón y se cubrió bien con la manta delgada. La brisa  
nocturna traía el olor y los ruido del vecindario, mientras la tranquila  
Nerima se hundía en el sopor, entre el trino de pájaros y el raspar suave  
de puertas y ventanas que se cerraban.

Acostado bajo el cielo, sintió en la espalda el relieve sutil de las tejas a  
través del futón. Acostado bajo el cielo, pensó, cosa desacostumbrada  
para él.

Paulatinamente, se le cerraron los ojos, y el cansancio descendió sobre  
él. Durmió, sobre el tejado de la casa, con el aire de la noche ondulando  
en torno a él y agitando suavemente la manta a su paso.

Y soñó, como la noche anterior. Quizá los sueños son recuerdos, o quizá  
los recuerdos son sueños. Quizá los sueños son los recuerdos de cosas  
que jamás podríamos evocar de otro modo, recuerdos sepultados en lo  
profundo del alma, guardados con tanto hermetismo tras las barreras de  
la mente, que nunca se vislumbran, salvo en pocos momentos, en el  
esplendor del descanso, cuando la mente es libre de vagar en sí misma.

(... en el campo de la lid, ya todos sin vida salvo él, se llevó el cuerno a  
los labios y sopló con su postrer hálito de fuerza, y el sonido brotó cual  
río negro...)

Se alzó la luna a lo alto del cielo, y, en el cenit, salieron las pocas  
estrellas visibles entre las luces de la ciudad. La brisa de la noche fluyó  
como agua sobre él, y siguió soñando.

(... Lo vio en su ascenso, que describía espirales, y su cabello y barbas  
eran la espuma de la mar, y los ojos eran el verde de un océano  
embebido de sol...)

Una forma negra, grande y alada, se alzó por delante de la luna durante  
un momento y miró abajo; contempló con ojos de espejo negro al  
muchacho que dormía en el techo, antes de escorar y virar a su  
verdadero destino, y dejó al soñador con sus sueños.

(... y las aguas afluyeron y lleváronle abajo, abajo, abajo...)

~ o ~

Cologne estaba de pie en el tejado del restaurante, vigilando la luna  
creciente que agraciaba el cielo nocturno, como una hendidura de plata  
sobre negro. Bajó los ojos, y miró el pergamino plegado que tenía en la  
mano, atado con estambre.

Una forma negra y alada, de apariencia más oscura aún que el cielo que  
surcaba, se hizo visible a la distancia, virando y planeando con elegancia  
de pájaro.

La vieja se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó fuertemente unas pocas  
notas complejas. La forma giró, plegó las alas contra el cuerpo y cayó  
en picada hacia el techo del Nekohanten, hacia ella, como si pudiera  
clavarse en el techo de hormigón, como una flecha de plumas negras.

En el último segundo, las alas se extendieron y el ave hizo una pasada  
rasante, hasta posarse en una tubería que cruzaba de forma horizontal  
el techo antes de curvarse y bajar por el muro, donde entraba al local.  
Era un cuervo de proporciones enormes, de lustroso pelaje negriazul, que  
reflejaba destellos plateados a la luz de la luna. Los ojos era brillantes y  
rápidos, espejeantes, como gemas oscuras en las órbitas de una cara  
delgada y de ángulos agudos.

—Fanfarrón —murmuró Cologne.

—Saludos, Cologne —graznó el pájaro en un japonés pasable, antes de  
empezar a acomodarse con el pico las plumas de debajo de un ala.

—Hola, Shiso —dijo ella—. ¿Y cómo está tu hermano?

El cuervo hizo un alto en el acicalamiento y la ponderó con un solo ojo  
de negro sólido, más oscuro aún que las plumas sombrías.

—Mi hermano está bien —dijo.

—¿Y tu amo?

—Te echa de menos —dijo Shiso, luego saltó de la tubería en un revuelo  
de plumas y se posó ágilmente en el pomo del báculo de ella. El bastón  
osciló un tanto bajo el peso del pájaro, hasta que Cologne logró  
equilibrarlo otra vez.

—Puedes decirle que lo echo de menos también —dijo Cologne con cierta  
tristeza—. Espero que no le hayan dañado su biblioteca cuando fueron  
allá.

El cuervo soltó una risa chillante:

—El Monte Fénix ha resistido cosas peores que los actos de unos pocos  
niños como ellos. Resistirá cosas peores aún, y seguirá en pie.

Cologne suspiró.

—¿Me traes un mensaje de él?

—Así es —dijo el cuervo, empezando a acicalar la otra ala.

Cologne esperó un momento.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó con voz cansada cuando el pájaro no tomó el  
turno para hablar.

Shiso se lo dijo.

Su acción siguiente fue soltar un graznido de sorpresa cuando Cologne  
echó el báculo hacia un lado y empezó a pasearse por el techo. El pájaro  
batió las alas y aterrizó de nuevo en la tubería.

—¿Metió a esa mujer en esto? —cuchicheó Cologne—. ¿Cómo se le  
ocurre al viejo insensato?

El ave abrió el pico para hablar, y lo volvió a cerrar cuando Cologne  
continuó.

—¿Sabes lo que esa le hizo a mi bisnieta? ¡Prácticamente la convirtió en  
esclava! Esa mujer no tiene...

Suspiró y recobró la calma visiblemente:

—Él lo hace porque debe hacerse. Conoce el futuro incluso mejor que yo.

—Terminaste de despotricar —criticó mordazmente el pájaro.

Cologne le tiró un barrido desganado con el bastón, y el cuervo lo  
esquivó brincando con un aleteo.

—Sí, imagino que sí —dijo Cologne por último—. ¿A qué rasgar vestiduras  
con esto? ¿Qué era lo que decía Samofere siempre...?

—Briznas en el cauce del tiempo —graznó el pájaro, y se oyó el tintineo  
de las garras contra el metal cuando acomodó levemente la posición en  
el tubo, para alisarse las alas erizadas.

Cologne asintió. —Yo...

Dejó la frase en el aire con un suspiro. El pájaro la miró, con ojos negros  
que relucían.

—Sabes lo que hay que hacer —le dijo el cuervo tras un momento, con  
una voz distinta esta vez, sin el acento chillón que la lengua de pájaro  
le había conferido antes: una voz robusta, llena con la edad de las  
montañas—. Debe hacerse, no porque sea fácil, o porque seamos  
crueles, o porque le deseemos mal. Debe hacerse porque debe hacerse.

—Pero es un niño —dijo Cologne—. Es un niño, y es un desatinado y un  
engreído, no conoce el significado del deber y...

—Y tu bisnieta lo ama —dijo el pájaro a boca de jarro.

Cologne cerró los ojos. —Eso no es lo que importa.

El pájaro asintió despacio.

—Por medio del fuego viene y fuego trae, forjado nuevamente para cosas  
mejores —entonó. Eran palabras que ella ya había oído antes.

Cologne levantó el rollo cerrado con el estambre:

—Llévale esto. Dice lo que he determinado.

El cuervo le permitió ponérselo en una zarpa.

—Así lo haré —dijo.

—Te doy las gracias —dijo Cologne—. También... indico allí lo que  
necesito, si debo hacer lo que debo.

El ave asintió y alzó el vuelo sin otra palabra, únicamente una inclinación  
rápida de la cabeza en señal de despedida. Unas alas negras acariciaron  
el aire, impeliendo al gran cuerpo negro por el cielo, hacia la bahía de  
Tokio y luego más allá, al mar de Japón. Cologne lo miró irse hasta donde  
le fue posible, esforzando sus ojos ancianos para discernir la forma  
oscura contra el negro. Cuando al fin ya no pudo ver a Shiso, se volvió  
y agachó la cabeza.

—No porque sea fácil —dijo—, ni porque sea yo cruel, o porque le desee  
mal. Debo hacerlo porque debe hacerse.

Luego volvió a entrar al local para descansar, porque se sentía vieja y  
cansada, más que en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y por sobre el mar, ya a kilómetros de allí, una silueta negra batía alas,  
cruzando el océano en dirección a China y al Monte Fénix, como un  
borrón negro contra la tiniebla del cielo.

**~ o ~**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Aguas bajo la tierra**

Capítulo 3 : Deberes divididos

~ o ~

—Por mis alas, sí que la hicieron buena aquí, ¿no te parece? —le dijo  
Samofere a Kima, al ir los dos abriéndose paso entre los escombros  
desperdigados por todo Jusendo.

La montaña había recibido daños graves en el combate, con numerosos  
derrumbes y rodados, que habían obrado un cambio drástico en el  
entorno. Pero la cascada seguía cayendo por un costado y corría hacia  
las pozas, visibles a la distancia, en un único río que luego se ramificaba  
en los cientos de subafluentes que llenaban las pozas de Jusenkyo.

—Así fue —concordó Kima luego de un momento—. El Grifo Dragón y el  
Grifo Fénix quedaron muy averiados. Loame y sus obreros saldrán a hacer  
lo posible, luego de que terminen las renovaciones al hogar de la  
montaña...

—¿Y cómo va eso? —preguntó Samofere, trepado a un cúmulo de peñas,  
usando el bastón para apoyarse.

Kima soltó un suspiro tenue:

—Satisfactoriamente. Me parece que Loame podrá lograr que la familia  
real consienta el uso que él propone para el Kekkaja y el Kinjakan. A fin  
de cuentas, no tienen otra utilidad hasta que don Saffron madure más.

—¿Y cómo está don Saffron?

—Tengo a Koruma y a Masara haciéndolas de niñera —dijo Kima con una  
sonrisa reducida—. Lo tienen bien vigilado.

—¿Y la inquietud de don Helubor por el bienestar de su pariente? ¿Tan  
disconforme está la familia real?

—¿Te ofenderías si hablo con franqueza, Samofere?

—Ni en lo más mínimo.

—El día que los siete miembros que quedan de la familia real se pongan  
de acuerdo en algo, es el día en que yo renuncie al deber para con mi  
casa y me vaya con Loame y sus obreros.

El comentario hizo reír a Samofere.

—¿No me digas que ahs dicho una broma, doña Kima?

—Una muy pequeña, tal vez —dijo Kima, rodeando un farallón  
despedazado.

Samofere sonrió con cierto aire de nostalgia:

—Agua fría y caliente en cada parte de la montaña... Hace mucho que  
no teníamos esa comodidad.

Kima pestañeó, pero no dijo nada. El manantial del Monte Fénix había  
estado muerto más de un siglo antes de que ella hubiera volado por  
primera vez fuera del monte.

Samofere se volvió a mirarla, y distinguió la sorpresa en la cara de ella.

—Delato mi edad, ¿no, doña Kima?

—Un poquito —dijo ella.

Podía ver las estatuas del dragón y el fénix, bocas abiertas para verter  
agua. No era posible que lo hicieran en su estado actual: el Grifo Dragón  
había sido descuajado y torcido hacia arriba en noventa grados, casi  
como si hubiera estado obedeciendo al mandato del extranjero.

—Dragón, mira a los cielos —dijo en voz queda.

Samofere la miró. —¿Cómo dices?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nada.

El Grifo Fénix había sido cercenado en la mitad del cuello, y estaba  
inclinado sobre la piscina ahora vacía. Quedaban aún por la cuenca del  
estanque algunos fragmentos dispersos del huevo de don Saffron, y la  
cámara en su totalidad estaba sembrada con los cascotes resultantes  
del combate, abierta al cielo producto de las perforaciones causadas a  
la montaña con las descargas de energía.

Kima no había terminado de comprender la magnitud completa del  
combate entre don Saffron y el extranjero; pero, ahora que miraba las  
secuelas, podía ver que casi habían demolido la montaña.

—Notable —dijo Samofere—. Un poder bastante asombroso.

—Casi todo lo hizo don Saffron —dijo Kima con voz tirante.

—Sí, pero ¿al final quién gano? —dijo Samofere en voz queda—. ¿No es  
siempre el más fuerte el que gana un combate, doña Kima?

—Me puedes decir Kima a secas, Samofere —dijo ella despacio—. No  
estamos en la montaña. Se puede relajar el protocolo.

—Muy bien —dijo Samofere con una encogida de hombros.

Estaban ahora junto al Grifo Fénix, y el viejo se acuclilló junto a la piscina  
seca donde había descansado el huevo de Saffron; sus alas negras  
rozaron contra el suelo con un sonido susurrante.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kima.

Samofere no dijo nada; bajó la mano hasta la piscina vacía, y recogió  
entre dos dedos un fragmento de cascarón del tamaño de su mano.

—¿Quién es el Señor de Jusenkyo, Kima? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Don Saffron, desde luego —respondió Kima de inmediato—. Se nos ha  
enseñado desde siempre.

Samofere ahogó algunas risitas.

—No porque te enseñen algo significa que sea cierto, Kima.

Levantó el pedazo de cascarón. Un lado era blanco y terso; el otro, una  
confusión de colores como de arcoiris arremolinado, la parte que daba  
hacia el interior, hacia Saffron, mientras yacía dentro del huevo al hacer  
su metamorfosis.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, Kima, por qué razón existe Jusenkyo?

Kima ensombreció el gesto.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Samofere?

—Piénsalo —dijo Samofere en voz queda, volviendo el fragmento una y  
otra vez en las manos—. Un valle en un país con más de mil millones de  
habitantes, donde existen aguas que podrían tener usos ilimitados en el  
mundo exterior. Imagina poner fin al hambre, Kima. Insectos y roedores  
transformados en ganado con las aguas. ¿Has visto alguna vez los  
resultados de la Poza del Yeti Montado En Un Toro Portando Una Grulla Y  
Una Serpiente? Un ejército de monstruos para quienquiera que controle  
las pozas.

Kima negó con la cabeza. —Las pozas son...

—Entonces pregúntate esto —dijo Samofere, tirando el fragmento al piso  
de piedra, donde sonó un golpe seco—. ¿Por qué nadie lo sabe? ¿Por qué  
el gobierno de China no envía tropas a tomarse este lugar? Mira a las  
joketzusoku, a la Dinastía Musk. Míranos a nosotros, Kima. ¿Por qué  
estamos a salvo aquí? Sin lugar a dudas, alguien habría dado aviso al ver  
gente con alas volando por ahí. Y sin embargo en este valle no corremos  
peligro alguno. Nuestras vidas continúan como hace cuatro mil años.

La voz se le suavizó al mirarla:

—Pero, en el exterior, sí hay peligro para nosotros cuando estamos con  
nuestros cuerpos verdaderos.

Kima le dio la espalda y se envolvió el cuerpo con las alas a modo de  
coraza.

—Samofere, por favor, no quiero hablar de...

Samofere volvió a recoger el pedazo de cascarón.

—Curiosamente, sí les suceden cosas a los que desean mal contra este  
valle o contra su gente, Kima. Los inspectores del gobierno se caen a las  
pozas, o desaparecen sin dejar huella. Algunos sencillamente abandonan  
sus trabajos y se van a vivir a alguna de las aldeas. Las patrullas del  
ejército no pasan por el área, la bordean como si hubiese un obstáculo.  
Aquí no corremos peligro, Kima. ¿Nunca te has cuestionado el porqué?

—Don Saffron... —empezó Kima—. Es por él... Él...

Samofere negó con la cabeza.

—Don Saffron es muchas cosas, Kima, pero no es el Señor de Jusenkyo.

Kima se mostró más seria; Samofere estaba rayando en la blasfemia.

—Samofere, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el extranjero?

—Tiene nombre, Kima —dijo Samofere.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con el extranjero?

Samofere suspiró. Cruzó la caverna hasta el Grifo Dragón.

—Ven, Kima. Ya es hora.

Kima caminó tras él a paso rápido, visiblemente agitada.

—Yo debería estar en la biblioteca, Samofere. Todavía hay mucho que  
no entiendo...

—Por eso te traje aquí —dijo Samofere—. Para que puedas entender.

Puso las manos contra el costado del Grifo Dragón, cerca de la base, las  
garras chasqueando contra la piedra extraña y dura con que el dragón  
estaba hecho. Samofere abrió la boca y empezó a cantar de modo  
suave, palabras que ella no conocía.

El suelo bajo sus pies se sacudió un tanto. Por instinto, Kima alzó el  
vuelo, con alas blancas que la llevaron por encima del Grifo Dragón y el  
Grifo Fénix. Samofere estaba acuclillado junto al Grifo Dragón, todavía  
cantando, y su voz anciana a veces parecía a punto de quebrarse.

—¿Qué haces, Samofere? —llamó ella hacia abajo, describiendo una  
espiral al volar por sobre la cabeza de él.

Samofere no dijo nada, y el rostro de Kima pareció atribulado mientras  
ella seguía en el aire.

Luego, ahogando un grito, Kimo vio lo que le sucedía al suelo entre el  
Grifo Dragón y el Grifo Fénix. Era como si la piedra se hubiera vuelto  
agua, y como si un torbellino se hubiera formado en esta, un torbellino  
que hacía girar a la piedra misma en los ciclos interminables de una  
espiral en aceleración constante. Los escombros eran sorbidos en la  
vorágine del mar de piedra, nadando como témpanos antes de empezar  
a fluir también y discurrir en aquel imposible vórtice de roca no sólida.

La piedra afloró de pronto una decena de metros, hinchándose como  
una pompa de jabón a punto de estallar, con vetas de roca oscura  
revolviéndose entre la más clara, y luego se alzó más alta con la forma  
de un embudo, un ciclón impreciso hecho de mineral que era líquido sin  
estar fundido, girando con violencia en torno a un punto central,  
elevándose más y más, hasta tener treinta metros de altura, y Kima se  
vio obligada a quitarse en su vuelo antes de ser tragada por el vórtice. Y  
luego la formación se desplomó sobre sí misma, para escurrir por el suelo  
en un instante.

Kima aterrizó, apenas capaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Donde momentos  
antes el suelo de la caverna había sido piedra llana, había una escalera  
de espiral, descendiendo por un foso de profundidad vertiginosa. Una  
brisa fría emanaba de él y olía, de un modo no desagradable, a agua de  
una edad incomprensible. Los peldaños eran anchos, de casi dos metros  
de lado, pero situados muy juntos, con espacio apenas suficiente para  
apoyar el pie. Bajaban hasta que la luz del sol que se colaba por el techo  
abierto del Corazón de Jusendo no podía iluminar más del pasasizo  
sinuoso. Los peldaños estaban raídos y cuarteados, con aspecto de  
haber sido alisados por el paso de pies incontables y años más  
incontables aún. Tenían aspecto de haber estado allí mil años.

—No sabía que dominabas las canciones de piedra —le dijo Kima en voz  
queda a Samofere, que seguía acuclillado junto al Grifo Dragón—. Ni  
Loame podría haberlo hecho. No creía posible hacer una cosa así, ni  
siquiera sabiéndolas.

—Es agotador —dijo Samofere, acezando—. Pero se ha hecho muchas  
veces antes, y la piedra está acostumbrada a esta forma. Las cavernas  
son angostas aquí abajo, Kima, y el aire es frío. Nos convendría cambiar  
a forma humana y ponernos ropa más abrigada.

Kima mantuvo un silencio extraño durante un momento.

—Muy bien —dijo por último; sacó la botella de agua de su cinturón, y  
se fue detrás de un cúmulo de escombros para cambiarse.

Cuando salió, Samofere estaba de pie cerca de los primeros peldaños,  
ciñéndose el cinto de la túnica que ahora llevaba sobre su cuerpo  
humano. Samofere levantó la mirada, y Kima vio la mano del viejo  
apretarse en el bastón.

—¿Quién es usted? —dijo Samofere, despacio—. ¿Cómo entró aquí?

—Soy yo, Samofere —dijo Kima con un suspiro, pasándose dedos  
humanos por el cabello desacostumbrado, de un corte distinto al de  
ella y del color que no correspondía, negro azuloso en vez del blanco  
plateado al que estaba habituada. Había perdido varios centímetros de  
estatura, y algunos años de edad también.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Samofere—. Kima, ¿qué produjo esto?

Kima suspiró y agachó un tanto la cabeza:

—Veo que no sabes todo lo que sucedió. Para recuperar el mapa,  
secuestramos desde Japón a la prometida del extranjero, y creamos una  
poza con su forma. Yo me zambullí en la poza y me infiltré para conseguir  
el mapa.

Se tironéo el cuello de la blusa; la sentía extraña, demasiado estrecha  
sin la abertura en la espalda que permitiera libertad a sus alas. Aunque  
no tenía alas ahora.

—Terminemos con esto, por favor —dijo.

—¿De modo que ahora eres un duplicado exacto de la prometida de  
Ranma? —dijo Samofere—. Interesante...

Kima puso un pie en los peldaños:

—Ten la bondad de bajar y mostrarme de una vez lo que quieres que  
vea.

Samofere no dijo nada, ocupado vertiendo aceite en una esfera de vidrio  
que había colocado en una pequeña oquedad de la parte superior de su  
báculo. Encendió un cerillo, lo puso en contacto con el aceite, y una  
llama azul empezó a arder en la esfera de vidrio, elevándose unos  
centímetros por sobre la abertura.

—Ven, Kima —dijo Samofere, empezando a bajar por las gradas, con la  
llama azul ondeando levemente—. Es hora de conocer al verdadero Señor  
de Jusenkyo.

Kima no dijo nada, y de nuevo se pasó los dedos por el pelo que no era  
de ella. Juntos, con la llama azul proyectando luz vacilante en las  
paredes oscuras del pozo, empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

~ o ~

Iba en una barca esta vez, impulsándose con la pértiga, surcando la  
superficie de un lago extenso y sombrío, en dirección a una isla situada  
en el centro. Las riberas estaban pobladas con bejucales espesos, de  
cañas de que se empinaban altas y se mecían en la brisa apacible que  
soplaba por el lago.

Él había estado aquí antes, o tal vez estaba aquí, o quizá estaría aquí  
después. La isla lo esperaba, lo recibía, lo llamaba.

La barca flotó por entre los bejucos y atracó suavemente contra la orilla.  
En alguna parte de la distancia, cantó un pájaro, un sonido de hermosura  
y quebranto en aquel corazón de silencio.

Los bejucos le rozaron como una caricia cuando posó el pie en tierra  
firme y se internó por el borde de la isla. Los tallos de hierba se doblaban  
bajo sus pies descalzos, le hacían cosquillas en la piel. Caminó, y en la  
hierba los grillos chirriaban y animales pequeños huían de sus pisadas,  
produciendo rumores en el follaje al ocultarse.

En el centro de la isla encontró el templo, tal como al centro del lago  
había encontrado la isla. La edificación estaba abierta por los cuatro  
lados, y el viento cantaba luctuoso por el intrincado patrón de muescas  
en las varas de bambú que colgaban desde el alero de una pagoda de  
tejas rojas. El techo estaba sostenido por cuatro pilares gruesos de  
madera roja y dorada, pulida con tanto lustre que podía ver en ellos el  
reflejo de su cara.

La construcción estaba ocupada casi en su totalidad por una piscina de  
agua, contenida dentro de un gran cuenco de piedra blanca, cuyos  
bordes le llegaban casi a la cintura. El agua contenida en la concavidad  
fluía de manera continua por decenas de surcos praticados en la piedra  
blanca, bajaba por canales aún más angostos que corrían por el suelo y  
que se dividían como las ramas de un árbol, hasta salir por una de las  
cuatro aberturas de la pagoda, donde se absorbía finalmente en el suelo.

El agua del estanque parecía ilímite, pero él aún no entraba al templo, y  
no podía ver el origen de aquella agua. Pero cómo, se preguntó, podía  
un estanque de ese tamaño surtirse tan rápidamente, pues advirtió que  
muchos litros de agua por segundo se vertían desde allí.

Y luego entró al templo de lados abiertos, donde sintió que corría por  
sobre sus pies el agua fresca proveniente de los canales, con un  
cosquilleo que le puso en guardia los sentidos, y entonces la vio.

La mujer flotaba allí, cerca del fondo de la fuente, y era dorada y era  
hermosa. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y un cabello pálido y esplendente se  
derramaba detrás de su cabeza. Su vestido era de oro y hacía juego  
con su pelo, y su piel relucía también, con una luz dorada que nacía  
desde la piel pálida.

Piel pálida abierta en cuchilladas, en el cuello y en las muñecas. Las  
cortaduras eran hondas, anchas, pero sin sangre. O quizá sí, porque  
pudo ver que algo manaba, que algo ondulaba desde las heridas con  
chispas de oro y de plata en aquel dominio líquido.

De ella salía el agua cual si fuera sangre, y ella era el origen del  
manantial.

Y sin embargo él podía ver el movimiento del pecho de la mujer bajo  
el vestido dorado, y comprendió que aún vivía, aunque tenía los ojos  
cerrados. Se vio lleno de un dolor terrible y lacerante, y se acercó y  
metió una mano a la fuente, desesperado por ayudarla.

Pero las aguas no lo dejaron entrar, como si aquella superficie tremolante  
y cristalina hubiera sido de acero. Azotó los puños contra esta, pero ni  
la menor onda circular se creó en las aguas para indicar que sus golpes  
tuvieran algún efecto. Las aguas fluían, y sin embargo su superficie era  
dura como los hielos del ártico.

El viento cantaba entre las flautas de bambú del techo, y en ellas oyó los  
retazos de una canción, pero no pudo distinguir palabras, pues era muy,  
muy lejana. Fuera del templo, empezó a caer lluvia, a caer sobre la  
hierba, a repiquetear en el tejado. La lluvia torrencial se mezcló con el  
flujo de agua de los canales, y con las notas agudas de las flautas de  
bambú; se mezcló y se confundió con los latidos del corazón de él, y con  
su respiración, y fue una con él, y él fue las aguas, y las sintió como una  
caricia delicada en la piel...

~ o ~

Ranma concluyó que no había sido muy buena idea dormir en el tejado.  
Había creído que le ayudaría a pensar qué decisión tomar, pero al final no  
había logrado sino despertar mojado y como mujer, con la lluvia cayendo  
a torrentes sobre el techo.

Se estiró y quitó las mantas, que se estaban empapando rápidamente  
con la lluvia. El sol ni siquiera salía aún, pero saldría pronto.

Antes de que el sol se escondiera esta noche, Ranma debía tomar una  
decisión, una que determinaría el camino que habría de seguir. Sus  
padres y el padre de Akane habían dictado la ley anoche. No habría otra  
boda, no esta vez. Lo que se dijera esta noche decidiría si su compromiso  
con Akane continuaba. Pero había una seriedad mortal en la voz de Soun,  
y la decisión que Ranma tomara esta noche lo iba a cambiar todo.

Pero ¿qué decisión tomar? Si elegía a Akane, ¿cómo podía abandonar a  
Ukyo y a Shampoo, que eran sus amigas?

Y si dejaba que le quitaran a Akane, que Soun deshiciera el compromiso  
como había amenazado, ¿entonces qué haría?

La lluvia se tatuaba contra el techo y contra su piel, y Ranma suspiró y  
con una irritada sacudida de la cabeza se pasó por sobre un hombro la  
trenza, que le salpicó gotas de agua en la cara. Recogió el futón y las  
mantas bajo un brazo, luego bajó por el borde del techo más cercano al  
cuarto que compartía con su padre. Había dejado la ventana sin pestillo,  
y sabía que el viejo era de sueño pesado.

La ventana se abrió con un rechinido, y se columpió desde el tejado  
hasta el cuarto en un movimiento fluido. Su padre, dormido en cuerpo de  
panda como muchas veces hacía, era un bulto de pelaje blanco y negro  
en el cuarto umbroso. Todavía sintiendo cansancio, sin siquiera importarle  
que la manta y el futón estuvieran algo húmedos, Ranma los tendió en  
el piso y cerró la ventana, luego se metió bajo las cobijas para dormir,  
porque el sueño, al menos, le dejaría olvidar ciertas cosas hasta que  
despertara otra vez.

~ o ~

La escoba rascaba la calle, levantando nubes de polvo tenue a su paso.  
Shampoo sujetaba con fuerza el palo de bambú, sintiendo la madera  
suave y flexible bajo los dedos. La lluvia de hacía unas horas estaba ya  
casi seca, repartida por la calle en charcos dispersos que ella ponía sumo  
cuidado de no salpicarse encima con la escoba.

Las calles de la madrugada estaban vacías de gente, las tiendas oscuras  
y cerradas. Salía el sol, pero pasaría un poco más de media hora antes  
de que la ciudad empezara de verdad a cobrar vida. Las madrugadas eran  
para ella su hora favorita en la ciudad; era uno de los pocos momentos  
en que ella era capaz de olvidarse, así fuera por un ratito, de las calles  
abarrotadas y del panorama extraño de Japón. Había despertado más  
temprano que de costumbre esta mañana, y, sin nada que hacer, había  
decidido barrer la acera de fuera del Nekohanten. Se había ido relajando  
paulatinamente con el ritmo de la labor, dejando que el movimiento  
apacible del barrer se llevara toda idea que pudiera haber tenido.

Hizo un alto y se pasó una mano por la frente, para quitarse de los ojos  
algunos mechones de cabello oscurecido por el sudor. La nube continua  
de polvo que había levantado se decantó en torno a las cerdas de la  
escoba.

Tras ella, hubo un sonido de flameo, al mecerse unos contra otros los  
pendones colgantes que formaban el letrero del restaurante. Los miró, y  
mostró una sonrisa pequeña. El dibujo estilizado del dragón y el fénix eran  
recuerdos vivificantes del hogar, símbolos que había visto muchas veces  
en la aldea.

Su casa. La idea hizo que la sonrisa se le desapareciera tan rápido como  
había venido. Su casa estaba muy, muy lejos, del otro lado de mares,  
ríos, montañas y valles. Su casa no era aquí, y no lo sería jamás. No  
había forma de expresar el hastío que le producía Japón.

Volvió al barrido con vigor renovado, y el polvo onduló en torno a sus  
tobillos otra vez. Poco a poco, pudo reprimir las ideas del hogar bajo la  
armonía grata del movimiento de la escoba.

Tarareaba quedamente, muy bajo, sin saber bien de dónde había sacado  
la melodía, hasta que la recordó. Una canción vieja de su infancia, parte  
de un juego que había jugado en la plaza de la aldea. Tenía letra  
también, una letra de niños. ¿Cómo era?

Le vinieron las palabras y las cantó en voz muy baja, sorprendida de lo  
cotidianas que le resultaron.

*Ven a las pozas a jugar conmigo*

Solo ella, la escoba y la canción, con el aire todavía oliendo a limpio  
producto del aguacero, fresco y nuevo. El juego consistía en una ronda  
de siete niños, que giraban en torno a un niño situado al centro. El del  
centro se quedaba cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, y usaba la otra  
para apuntar con un dedo hacia adelante. Cada vez que los demás  
terminaban la estrofa de seis versos, dejaban de dar vueltas, y el niño  
hacia donde apuntara el dedo salía de la ronda y tomaba el lugar del niño  
central, que salía y se sentaba a un lado a esperar el final de juego,  
hasta que no quedara nadie. Luego, el último niño que quedaba  
empezaba el juego otra vez.

*Tengo un corazón más hondo que el mar*

Le traía recuerdos dulces, de una infancia feliz en la aldea, de entrenar  
con las demás niñas para ser guerreras, de momentos entre práctica y  
práctica, donde corrían riéndose y jugando juntas. Inconscientemente,  
la voz se le alzó en volumen.

*Ven niñita y dame la mano*

El polvo se levantaba despacio en torno a ella mientras barría,  
moviéndose con la gracia que hubiera tenido en un combate, el polvo  
elevándose conforme la canción se elevaba.

*Porque en mi tierra hay verde y solaz*

A espaldas de ella, una forma reducida y negra salió trotando de un  
callejón y pestañeó con ojos soñolientos al oír la alegre melodía en un  
idioma que no conocía.

*Tu forma será verdad sin disfraces*

El sol de la mañana derramaba oro en las calles ahora, fulgiendo y  
reverberando en las vitrinas de los locales. Entibió la cara de la  
muchacha, que empezaba el último verso, sin advertir al único integrante  
de su público.

*Y en mis aguas renacerás*

Terminó, y se le cayó la escoba producto de la sorpresa al oír una  
especie de chillido suave, casi inquisitivo. La escoba traqueteó en la  
calle, y la joven miró al cerdito negro con el pañuelo amarillo y negro al  
cuello.

Luego vino el bochorno, de que alguien, cualquiera, la hubiera oído cantar  
como una niña. El cerdo negro gruñó y alzó una pezuña para señalar la  
puerta del Nekohanten.

—Nihao, Ryoga —dijo Shampoo, acuclillándose para recoger la escoba  
mientras observaba al cerdo—. ¿Agua caliente?

P-chan chilló y asintió con la cabeza. Shampoo se levantó, se metió la  
escoba bajo un brazo y enfiló a la puerta del restaurante. El cerdo volvió  
a chillar, y sacudió la cabeza cuando ella lo miró.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shampoo.

P-chan salió al trote hacia el callejón de donde había venido, y luego de  
un momento y una mirada hacia ella por parte del cerdo, Shampoo lo  
siguió.

—Ah —dijo al acercarse al callejón y caer en la cuenta.

La ropa de Ryoga yacía en un bulto sobre el suelo de la calleja, junto a  
su enorme mochila y paraguas rojo de bambú.

La muchacha acomodó con cuidado el paraguas junto a la escoba, luego  
tomó la ropa con el mismo brazo y levantó la mochila con la mano libre.  
La mochila era aún más pesada de lo que parecía, y el peso del paraguas  
era increíble, pero Shampoo tenía fuerza de sobra para levantar ambas  
cosas.

Con P-chan encabezando la marcha unos pasos más adelante, volvieron  
al restaurante, donde ella abrió la puerta con el hombro, con la ropa y la  
mochila aún sujetas. Entró, esperó a que P-chan hubiera entrado, luego  
cerró tras dejar la mochila y ropa de Ryoga sobre una de las mesas del  
local. La escoba, se limitó a apoyarla contra el canto de la mesa.

—Espera, Ryoga. Traigo agua caliente —dijo Shampoo.

El cerdo asintió y se sentó sobre los cuartos traseros, mirando el  
comedor en penumbras del Nekohanten. Las sillas estaban puestas sobre  
las mesas de madera, y en un rincón del techo zumbaba discreto un  
ventilador eléctrico que proporcionaba frescor al local. A un costado, un  
biombo mostraba una escena pintada, de montañas distantes y árboles  
de ramas desnudas, en acuarela sobre seda.

Shampoo fue hasta detrás del mostrador, apartó la cortina que separaba  
el comedor de la cocina, y salió hacia el área donde se preparaban los  
platos. Era simple y funcional, sin el diseño elaborado del comedor; este  
era para beneficio de los clientes. La gente esperaba que un restaurante  
chino tuviera cierta apariencia, y su bisabuela había considerado  
conveniente adherir a dicha imagen. Pero tal cuidado no se había puesto  
en la cocina, que estaba abarrotada de repisas, alacenas y cajones de  
fideos y verduras. Shampoo llenó una tetera pequeña con agua caliente  
del fregadero y salió al comedor. P-chan no se había movido de su lugar,  
pero levantó la cabeza un tanto y miró el agua caliente con gesto de  
añoranza.

Shampoo le vertió un poco en la cabeza, y retrocedió dos pasos cuando  
el cerdito se expandió hasta ser un muchacho grande, desnudo. La joven  
se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa, mientras Ryoga  
se tapaba frenéticamente con las manos.

—¿Puedes darte vuelta, por favor? —preguntó el muchacho  
lastimosamente.

—Nada que no he visto antes —dijo Shampoo, pero se volvió de todos  
modos, oyendo el rumor suave de ropa siendo puesta—. ¿Ya terminas?

—Casi.

La muchacha dio un vistazo subrepticio, y alcanzó a ver a Ryoga cerrarse  
la camisa sobre el pecho ancho. El joven se puso rojo y le dio la espalda.

—Tú el único que he visto más tímido con las mujeres que Ranma —dijo  
ella, cruzando los brazos con la cabeza ladeada, mirándolo—. ¿Y por qué  
tú durmiendo en callejón?

—Como que me perdí después de la boda —dijo Ryoga con un suspiro—.  
No tenía muchas ganas de quedarme por aquí.

—Nadie quería tampoco —dijo Shampoo en voz queda, reclinándose y  
poniendo las manos contra el canto de la mesa detrás de ella mientras  
miraba a Ryoga.

—Si tú y Ukyo no hubieran aparecido, no sé qué habría pasado —dijo  
Ryoga, con una sacudida de la cabeza que lo dejó mirando el piso, con  
su flequillo castaño cubriéndole los ojos—. La dulce Akane podría haber  
terminado casada con ese...

Levantó la cabeza y miró la expresión descontenta de Shampoo.

—Perdona. No debería hablar así de él delante tuyo.

—No importa —dijo Shampoo, con la cara suavizándosele—. Tú y él no  
llevan bien siempre. Yo sé. Ranma es hombre difícil de entender.

—¿Te parece que lo entienes? —dijo Ryoga con un tono de cierta  
incredulidad.

—No —dijo Shampoo con una encogida de hombros y un suspiro—. No  
entiendo para nada.

Ryoga pareció incómodo un momento, luego le dio la espalda y recogió su  
mochila y paraguas desde la mesa en que descansaban.

—Bueno... Yo creo que mejor me voy. Muchas gracias, Shampoo. Por el  
agua caliente.

—De nada —dijo Shampoo—. Nosotros de Jusenkyo tienen que cuidar  
entre ellos, ¿cierto?

Ryoga asintió. —Sí, creo que sí.

El muchacho tuvo una expresión de duda por un momento, y luego volvió  
a hablar.

—¿Qué estabas cantando afuera?

Shampoo desvió la mirada un momento antes de contestar:

—Canción de niños, nada más. Algo que cantábamos en aldea.

—Era bonita —dijo Ryoga despacio, pareciendo avergonzado de sus  
palabras—. Aunque no entendí nada.

—Me recuerda mi casa —dijo Shampoo con tono de añoranza.

—¿Echas... Echas de menos China?

Shampoo pareció sorprendida, luego le dio a Ryoga una sonrisa afable,  
que hizo a su rostro iluminarse:

—Sí. Echo mucho de menos.

—Es un país muy bello —dijo Ryoga—. Muy distinto de Japón. Todavía  
hay muchísimas cosas que nadie ha tocado, donde no hay locales de  
comida rápida ni tiendas... —Suspiró—. Entiendo como te sientes. Yo  
también echo de menos mi casa.

Luego cerró la boca, y el raro momento de entendimimento entre los dos  
se fue diluyendo.

—Bueno, mejor me voy.

Shampoo se quitó de donde estaba apoyada en la mesa y se acercó unos  
pasos más a Ryoga.

—¿Quieres que te ayudo a encontrar un lugar? ¿Ir a casa Tendo tal vez?

Ryoga pareció muy sorprendido con el ofrecimiento, pero negó con la  
cabeza.

—No. Gracias de todos modos.

Enfiló a la puerta, haciendo sonar las botas contra el piso de madera, y  
puso la mano en la puerta corrediza que conducía afuera.

—Lo que sea que estoy buscando —dijo—, tengo que encontrarlo por mí  
mismo.

Alzó el paraguas, casi en un gesto de despedida, y el paraguas rojo  
formó un patrón de sombras pálidas y oscuras con las luces del techo y  
los rayos del sol que entraron desde la calle.

—Nos vemos, Shampoo.

Luego abrió la puerta corrediza y se marchó antes de que ella alcanzara  
a decir alguna palabra de despedida.

La muchacha tomó la escoba de donde estaba apoyada contra la mesa  
y la descansó contra el hueco del codo, antes de darse vuelta para  
encarar al oyente oculto que había advertido hacía solo unos segundos.

—¿Qué quiere Mousse?

Mousse avanzó, sedoso y sin sonido, desde la cocina, las manos  
guardadas en las mangas de su túnica, de un celeste tan claro que era  
casi blanco. La basta de la túnica producía un rumor leve contra la tela  
de su pantalón, pero sus pies calzados con pantuflas eran mudos en el  
piso. El moretón que ella le había producido en el ojo el día anterior ya se  
disipaba.

—De modo que ahora también es Ryoga, ¿no, Shampoo? —le preguntó en  
un tono de voz fatigoso.

Una mano salió de las mangas de la túnica, dedos esbeltos que sujetaban  
sus anteojos. Se los puso, y la combinación de su posición y la luz volvió  
a uno de los lentes blanco y al otro transparente; el efecto era algo  
inquietante.

—¿De qué hablando? —preguntó Shampoo.

Mousse sacudió la cabeza; cabello oscuro siguió aquel movimiento un  
momento antes de volver a su sitio.

—¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que el único a quien le importas soy  
yo, Shampoo? Siempre te he amado; siempre voy a amarte.

—Hablé con él, eso solo —dijo Shampoo, sin saber bien por qué sentía la  
necesidad de defender sus acciones.

Él avanzó unos pasos, y estuvo ante ella, asiendo una de las manos de  
ella con las dos suyas.

—Por favor, di que serás mía para siempre. Podemos volver juntos a la  
aldea, y...

—Suelta la mano.

Cuando él no la soltó y abrió la boca para decir más, Shampoo subió la  
escoba y le hizo saltar los anteojos hasta el rincón del comedor. El golpe  
no fue fuerte, pero Mousse le soltó la mano y se tocó la mejilla donde ella  
le había pegado.

—Shampoo, perdóname, solo quiero mostrarte lo mucho que te quiero  
—dijo despacio—. Te quiero más que a...

—Ya sé que me quieres —dijo Shampoo, al írsele la rabia momentánea.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Mousse, con esperanza alzándosele en la voz, la  
cara iluminándosele—. ¿O sea que entiendes?

—Siempre entiendo —dijo ella en voz queda—. Es que no te quiero. Eso  
lo que no entiendes tú.

Vio la cara de él derrumbarse, como cada vez que ella decía algo así.  
Antes de poder ver más, pasó rozando junto a él, sin deseos de oír las  
palabras que el muchacho pudiera tener. De todos modos, ya las había  
oído todas.

~ o ~

El desayuno fue sumamente incómodo para Ranma esa mañana. Todos,  
desde su padre y su madre hasta Akane, parecían tener los ojos clavados  
en él. Las miradas iban desde las inquisitivas a las expectantes, pero, en  
definitiva, el centro de atención esa mañana era él.

—¿Y por qué pasaste la noche en el techo? —preguntó Akane.

—Mucho calor adentro —murmuró Ranma contra el bol de arroz.

—La lluvia te habrá refrescado, entonces —aguijoneó Nabiki, entre  
bocados delicados a su comida—. Debe de ser interesante, no saber de  
qué sexo va a despertar uno, ¿eh, Ranma?

—Nabiki —dijo Kasumi. El tono no era más que de reconvención suave,  
pero hizo que Nabiki se quedara en silencio y no mirara a su hermana  
mayor.

—Yo creo que dormir fuera fue decisión de Ranma —dijo Nodoka  
jovialmente—. Porque a veces tiene que tomar decisiones.

Ranma arrugó la cara y agachó la cabeza para examinar prolijamente las  
vetas de madera de la mesa a la cual se hallaba sentado. Engulló rápido  
la última porción de comida y se levantó.

—Bueno, estuvo genial. Ya me tengo que ir al cole.

—Pero todavía no es hora de irse —dijo Akane, señalando el reloj del  
comedor—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Oye, es que no quiero llegar tarde —dijo Ranma, tomando su bolso del  
piso—. Si todavía no terminas, no importa. Nos vemos allá.

—Espérame, voy contigo —dijo Akane, dejando su tazón de arroz—.  
¿Nabiki, quieres venir?

Nabiki meneó la cabeza y sonrió un tanto:

—No. No quiero cortar el romanticismo entre tú y Ranma.

Akane le puso a su hermana una mala cara que nadie más vio y se  
apresuró a la cocina tras Ranma. Él ya estaba sacando su bento desde el  
aparador, y le arrojó a la muchacha la caja que Kasumi había hecho para  
ella.

—Mira que andas con prisa hoy —dijo ella, metiendo la caja bento a su  
bolso del colegio mientras salían de la casa por la puerta principal, para  
enfilar por el camino que conducía afuera por el portón grande, que  
separaba el dojo de las calles. Pasaron por el pórtico, que les dio sombra  
contra el sol por un momento, luego estuvieron en las calles de Nerima,  
que se llenaban rápidamente de gente.

—¿No me pueden dar ganas de llegar temprano a algún lado alguna vez?  
—dijo Ranma en tono irritado.

—¿Quieres llegar temprano al colegio? —dijo Akane—. Por favor.

La muchacha le dio una sonrisa pequeña, vacilante:

—Nunca te di las gracias por sacarme del canal ayer.

—Shampoo hizo casi todo lo de sacarte —dijo Ranma, mirando una  
bandada de gorriones que pasaron haciendo cabriolas al vuelo por sobre  
su cabeza—. Yo nada más me tiré detrás tuyo, más o menos.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo Akane—. Ni te vi después de todo eso. Era como  
si me estuvieras evitando.

—Tenía que pensar en unas cosas —dijo Ranma, reticente.

—¿Hmm? ¿En cosas de qué?

El muchacho murmuró algo y lo dejó en el aire.

—No hay caso, parece que no confías en mí —dijo Akane con un  
sorbeteo nasal, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No es eso —dijo Ranma con un suspiro—. Es que tengo que... tomar  
unas decisiones sobre unas cosas. Cosas que tenía que haber decidido  
hace un buen tiempo.

Akane rotó la cabeza de vuelta hacia él:

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Akane, eres feliz? —le preguntó Ranma de pronto.

Akane pestañeó.

—Claro que soy feliz. Tengo mi familia, a mis amigos, y a...

Se interrumpió, con las mejillas ruborizadas de un color rosado pálido.

—¿Y qué te importa a ti si soy feliz o no? —largó tras un momento.

—Quería saber, nada más —dijo Ranma con una encogida de hombros—.  
¿Estas contenta con... todo lo demás?

—¿Qué "todo lo demás"?

—Tú sabes. Los monstruos, los príncipes, las otras chicas que me  
quieren... —dijo Ranma.

Akane bufó. —¿Y a mí qué me importa que otras te quieran? No es cosa  
mía que tengan mal gusto.

—Ah.

Cayó un momento de silencio entre los dos, antes de que Akane volviera  
a hablar.

—A veces me da rabia. Todas las cosas tan raras que empezaron a pasar  
desde que llegaste. Pero tengo que reconocer que la vida se hace más  
interesante...

Suspiró. —Aunque a veces me da miedo. Me...

Inspiró hondo. —Cuando me sacaron toda la humedad del cuerpo allá en  
China, bueno, no me acuerdo de nada. Solamente de que tenía el  
Kinjakan en mis manos y que después desperté en...

Akane dejó la frase en el aire, y se volvió a sonrojar.

—¿Despertaste en qué? —inquirió Ranma.

—Desperté en tus brazos —dijo Akane por último—. Y que te oí decir...

—¿O sea que lo dije de verdad? —se preguntó Ranma en voz alta sin  
darse cuenta.

—Creo que sí —dijo Akane en voz queda—. O tal vez era yo la que  
esperaba que...

Se interrumpió de súbito, y se apartó hacia un lado, al caer en la cuenta  
de que se había ido arrimando progresivamente a él mientras andaban. El  
gentío de la mañana aumentaba en volumen, y en pocos minutos los dos  
llegarían al colegio.

—¿La que esperaba qué? —preguntó Ranma con voz suave.

Akane le pegó un bolsonazo ligero en la espalda.

—Nada —dijo, gruñendo.

Ranma se puso delante de ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros, de  
manera suave pero firme, deteniéndolos a los dos en medio de la calle.

—Akane... Si pudieras elegir salirte de este compromiso, salirte de  
verdad, que nuestros papás estuvieran de acuerdo, ¿lo harías? —le  
preguntó, atrapando con los ojos la mirada parda de ella, sin dejar que  
la desviara.

—¿Qué, acaso te quieres salir tú? —no tardó en restallar Akane, aunque  
no podía arrancar la mirada, del mismo modo en que no hubiera podido  
contener una ola—. Bueno, pues si estás tan harto de mí, entonces...

—Lo que yo quiera no importa —dijo Ranma despacio—. Tengo que saber  
qué quieres tú.

Hubo un silencio largo y agotador entre los dos, un momento confuso que  
se extendió y llenó el tiempo. Las masas de gente se partían en torno a  
los dos, sin prestarles atención. El olor de la lluvia de madrugada seguía  
aferrado al aire, un dejo de agua repentina volando en la brisa delgada  
de la mañana.

—No —dijo Akane, y había finalidad en su forma de hablar—. No, no, no,  
no, no.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Ranma, y fue como una orden.

—Porque... porque... —dijo Akane—. Porque no sé. Porque a veces  
cuando estoy contigo, nada más a veces, cuando estamos solos los dos,  
siento...

—¿Sientes?

—No sé qué siento —dijo Akane—. No entiendo. Pero no me siento... No  
me siento así con nadie más. La sensación de que está bien así.

Hubo una luminiscencia en los ojos de ella:

—¿Quieres... tú quieres terminarlo, Ranma?

Ranma la miró a los ojos y sonrió, y bajó los párpados a la mitad por una  
razón que no pudo entender.

—Pero, Akane, nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

Un suspiro largo, tenue, escapó de los labios de Akane, y, como si fuera  
lo más natural del mundo, las manos de Ranma la acercaron con una  
presión ligera en los hombros, y los brazos de ella envolvieron la cintura  
de él y lo abrazaron, y los brazos de él la rodearon, una mano acariciando  
cabello suavemente, sosteniendo la cabeza de ella contra su hombro, y  
el muchacho sintió, sutilmente en la tela de la camisa, las lágrimas  
calientes de ella en su hombro.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

En torno al abrazo de la pareja, las masas se abrían como un río que se  
divide en dos corrientes, para correr como dos cauces distintos luego de  
tanto tiempo juntos siendo uno.

~ o ~

En un cuerpo que no era el de ella, Kima del Monte Fénix dio el último  
paso y se halló en el Corazón de Jusendo, abierto al aire después de años  
de estar contenido dentro de la montaña. La montaña estaba derruida  
ahora, a manos de aquel que para ella era rey, y del extranjero.

Ya era pasado el mediodía; era de madrugada al descender ella a las  
cavernas subterráneas por donde fluía la vena de agua que emponzoñaba  
tanto la Montaña Fénix como las pozas de Jusenkyo. En el cielo, el sol  
desde el cenit echaba luz por entre manchones de sombra, brillando a  
través los boquetes que plagaban la falda ruinosa de la montaña.

Con ruido de pasos a rastras acompañado del golpeteo de su bastón,  
Samofere llegó tras ella. La llama azul de la esfera de cristal situada en  
la punta del báculo elegió ese momento para vacilar y morir.

Kima se llevó a la cara una mano humana, de dedos más suaves a los que  
estaba acostummbrada, y se rozó las huellas de lágrimas secas en una  
mejilla.

—Cielo santo... —dijo, parada otra vez en la luz del sol tras horas de  
andar bajo tierra—. Cielo santo, por qué, por qué...

—Porque debía hacerse —dijo Samofere—. ¿Entiendes ahora, Kima?

—Sí —dijo Kima despacio, con ganas irrefrenables de verterse agua  
caliente encima y volver a sentir la fuerza del viento en las alas, con  
deseos de volar otra vez sobre las montañas y olvidarse de que había  
estado en las cavernas, queriendo no entender nada sino la belleza pura  
y la simpleza de volar—. Sí, sí entiendo.

Hubo un batir de alas como un estampido, y una forma negra bajó entre  
aleteos desde el chapitel de piedra de treinta metros donde había estado  
posada. Samofere alzó un brazo, y el ave se posó en este un momento,  
para luego dejar caer en la mano de Samofere un pergamino enrollado y  
apretado con estambre.

—Gracias, Shiso —le dijo Samofere al pájaro—. Puedes retirarte a visitar  
a tu hermano. Te mandaré llamar dentro de poco.

El cuervo hizo el equivalente de una una venia con la cabeza, y se fue  
al vuelo por el enorme boquete del techo de la cámara, una forma tan  
negra que parecía casi una sombra contra cielo azul profundo.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Kima, llegando detrás de Samofere para mirar por sobre  
su hombro mientras él desataba el estambre y desenrrollaba el  
pergamino.

—Un mensaje de una vieja amiga —dijo él con voz suave—. Creo que la  
conociste al pasar por Japón con Koruma y Masara. Se llama Kho Lon.

—¿Una vieja? ¿De las joketsuzoku? —preguntó Kima con el ceño  
arrugado.

—Así es.

—Allá fue mi enemiga —dijo Kima—. Interfirió en nuestros asuntos.

—Al igual que Ranma —dijo Samofere en voz queda.

—El extranjero es asunto distinto —dijo Kima con voz tirante.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en él de ese modo, Kima. Eso por sí solo  
puede ser nuestra desgracia.

Kima le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos:

—Voy a calentar agua para transformarnos.

Samofere suspiró por lo bajo y se guardó el pergamino.

—Volveré la piedra a como estaba.

Mientras hacía una fogata para poner la tetera, ella lo oyó empezar a  
cantar en voz queda. Como antes, cuando había hecho aparecer los  
peldaños, no hubo sonido más que su cantar, al reformarse miles de  
toneladas de piedra en respuesta a la canción de Samofere. Un poder  
increíble, aunque el que tardara tanto lo hacía inútil como arma.

Prendido el fuego, puso sobre este la pequeña tetera. Se sentó,  
sintiendo recuerdos alzarse en ella, el pesar terrible, inexplicable, que  
había traído por dentro desde que había vuelto desde el subsuelo.

Por último, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolo, escondió la cara en las  
manos humanas, suaves, desacostumbradas, y se permitió llorar en  
silencio, como había hecho en las cavernas bajo tierra. Llorar, como  
esperaba hacerlo otra vez cuando todo terminara.

~ o ~

Mucho después, Ranma estimaría que en realidad todo empezó a venirse  
abajo ese día a la hora del almuerzo.

Empezó cuando intentó hablar con Ukyo. Ella no le había dado ni una  
mirada al pasar en las dos primeras clases de la mañana, y, al sonar el  
timbre del almuerzo, la muchacha se había levantado de su asiento  
rápidamente y había salido del aula. Akane se había quedado a hablar con  
unas amigas, y Ranma salió a toda carrera del aula, dándole una sonrisa  
diminuta que, según le pareció, ella no vio.

Se movió por entre la muchedumbre de alumnos en el pasillo hasta que  
encontró a Ukyo tomando agua de un bebedero cercano a una de las  
puertas laterales. Llevaba el nudo de la coleta un tanto suelto, lo que  
derramaba cabello castaño por su espalda en una suerte de capa al  
inclinarse para beber.

—Hola —dijo él en voz baja al acercarse por un lado de la muchacha.

Ella levantó la mirada y terminó de beber rápidamente antes de erguirse  
y mirarlo con expresión de calma.

—Hola —le dijo, titubeante—. ¿Cómo está Akane?

—Bien —dijo Ranma.

—Qué bueno —dijo Ukyo—. Ehh... ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. Ayer ayudaste a Akane. Yo... Me anduve extralimitando, esa vez.  
Creo que fui un poco duro contigo.

—No, no pasa nada. Yo...

Ukyo se detuvo despacio, agachó la cabeza levemente y lo miró, con  
ojos velados por el flequillo castaño y las pestañas largas.

—Mira, ¿podemos hablar en otro lado? —dijo Ranma, tratando de que la  
incomodidad no se le metiera en la voz—. Tengo unas cosas que decirte.

Ukyo levantó la cabeza, y su sonrisa hizo que el rostro le pasara de lindo  
a hermoso.

—¡Genial! Vamos.

Pasó junto a él, con la coleta ondeando, y lo tomó del codo con una  
mano, guiándolo junto a ella por los pasillos.

—Ya me imaginaba que no ibas a estar enojado conmigo toda la vida. No  
con tu prometida linda.

Ranma sonrió incómodo mientras caminaban. —Nah.

Cruzaron las puertas laterales, hasta el sol y el aire fresco. Esa mañana  
habían cortado la hierba del campo deportivo, y ese olor característico  
llenaba el aire cuando salieron al campo y echaron a andar hacia una  
pequeña arboleda rodeada parcialmente de arbustos.

Ranma se encogió por dentro; el sitio aquel era notorio en el colegio por  
ser lugar donde las parejas se encontraban a solas. Miró de soslayo a  
Ukyo, y esta le sonrió en respuesta.

—Aquí es bien privado y nadie nos va a interrumpir —dijo ella, y se sentó  
bajo el dosel frondoso de un árbol de tronco ancho, luego palmoteó el  
suelo junto a ella.

Ranma se sentó de piernas cruzadas, en tanto Ukyo las estiraba y  
cruzaba a la altura de los tobillos, apoyándose en el suelo con las manos  
cerca de las caderas.

—¿Y, de qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Ukyo, con ojos que  
reflejaban de forma radiante su sonrisa.

Ranma inhaló, y lo explicó tan simplememente como pudo.

—Ucchan, anoche mis papás y el papá de Akane hablaron conmigo del  
compromiso con ella. A la noche tengo que volver a hablar con ellos, y  
con eso se va a decidir si Akane y yo seguimos comprometidos.

La sonrisa de Ukyo siguió incólume. Estiró una mano y tocó la de él.

—¡Ranma, qué maravilla!

—Ehh... ¿En serio? —dijo Ranma sin comprender.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Así les puedes decir que ya no quieres estar comprometido  
con ella! Y así ya nada se interpone entre nosotros. ¡Esa Shampoo no  
tenía idea de qué estaba hablando!

Ranma la miró, y se percató de que tenía una sensación de martilleo en la  
cabeza.

—Ucchan —dijo con la mayor delicadeza que pudo lograr—. No entiendes.

La sonrisa de ella tiritó un tanto.

—Pero claro que entiendo. Mi... Mi sueño por fin se hizo realidad. Me...

—No —dijo Ranma despacio—. No, no es eso, Ucchan, no es eso para  
nada...

Sucedió tan rápido que no hubo nada que Ranma pudiera hacer para  
detenerlo. La mano de ella estuvo detrás del cuello de él, una presión  
ligera pero firme, tibia, dedos esbeltos haciendo cosquillas en los pelos de  
la base de su trenza. Y su cabeza fue hecha acercarse a la de ella, y los  
labios tibios de ella estaban en los de él, y lo que vio antes de cerrar los  
ojos por instinto fueron los ojos de Ukyo, nublados de lágrimas.

Fue un solo segundo, y al principio no supo qué hacer, porque la  
sensación era buena, y los labios de ella eran suaves. Pero luego cayó en  
la cuenta de qué estaban haciendo, y se apartó de Ukyo, puso las manos  
sobre los hombros de la muchacha y la alejó.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo con voz atragantada.

—Te quiero —dijo ella—. Ranma, te amo. Dijiste que me ibas a cuidar  
toda la vida, tu padre dijo que te ibas a casar conmigo, me dijiste linda...

Lo tomó de los hombros:

—¿Todo era mentira? —le preguntó, en una voz tan queda que casi fue  
únicamente un movimiento de labios.

—Lo primero fueron palabras de niño —dijo Ranma delicadamente, con  
punzadas en el alma y la cabeza palpitando—. Lo segundo fueron  
palabras de un hombre sin honor.

Sonrió, tristemente, mirando la cara de conmoción de ella y esos ojos  
llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo tercero es verdad. Sí eres linda. Pero... yo no te amo.

El sonido de la bofetada fue estruendoso al pegarle ella, y hubo otro  
sonido traslapado con aquel, un crujido de madera rompiéndose como si  
uno de los árboles se hubiera partido por la mitad y caído. Ninguno de los  
dos lo notó.

—¡ME MENTISTE! —vociferó Ukyo—. Dijiste que me ibas a cuidar, dejaste  
que me hiciera ilusiones, dejaste... dejaste... dejaste que me enamorara  
de ti otra vez, y después...

Echó atrás la mano de nuevo, y Ranma se quedó allí, con un lado de la  
cara ardiendo, listo para recibir una vez más, porque sabía que lo  
merecía.

Alguien atrapó la mano de ella desde atrás, y le agarró la muñeca con  
una sujeción que era suave pero firme como el acero, e impidió que ella  
moviera el brazo con una fuerza que escapaba a toda medida.

—Cuando termine con él puedes pegarle si quieres.

Y Ryoga pasó por un lado de Ukyo, con botas gastadas que aplastaban  
la hierba, y agarró a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa.

—¡RANMA!

—Qué tal, Ryoga —dijo Ranma.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —dijo Ryoga en un gruñido rabioso—. ¿Cómo te  
atreves, después de que casi te casas con Akane, andar en aventuras  
con otra mujer?

—No fue eso —protestó Ranma—. ¡Ella me besó a mí! Díselo, Ucchan.

Ukyo, de espaldas a él, le dio una mirada de rabia y volvió la cabeza sin  
una sola palabra, con el cabello ocultándole la cara al dejarlo a su suerte  
con Ryoga.

Ryoga tenía una expresión enardecida, contorsionada en un gesto de  
furia sin tapujos.

—Las ilusionaste... a Akane, a Shampoo... Las ilusionaste y después...

—No es cierto —protestó Ranma, pero oyó la duda en su propia voz—. No  
fue mi intención, lo que pasa es que...

La mano libre de Ryoga, empuñada, llegó desde atrás, y Ranma se tiró  
hacia abajo, zafando el cuello de su camisa de la sujeción de Ryoga, rodó  
hacia el lado, y el árbol donde él había estado se partió por la mitad a lo  
largo del tronco.

Podría haber sido mi cabeza, pensó Ranma, mientras el sonido de madera  
astillándose se le clavaba en la mente. Era un pulso y un ardor en el  
fondo de su cabeza, una martilleo como de tambor taiko, como la caída  
de gotas incensantes de lluvia en un techo de hojalata, como un ritmo de  
pies marchantes, como el siseo incandescente de metal fundido al caer  
en agua.

Y al llegar aquella idea, la noción de que aquel puñetazo de Ryoga por sí  
solo hubiera podido matarlo, sintió el fuego congelarse y volverse hielo, y  
el hielo ardía también, un ardor helado, que imprimió energía explosiva a  
sus nervios y músculos, y le pareció poder ver, ver con todo detalle,  
cada movimiento muscular en la espalda y piernas de Ryoga al volverse  
el muchacho, de tan lento que lo vio.

Uno. Salió la pierna, baja, veloz y fuerte, con la cual le pateó los pies a  
Ryoga y le quitó el equilibro.

Dos, buscar apoyo, dar con la otra pierna, apoyándose en la primera  
pierna, y alcanzar a Ryoga en las costillas mientras caía. La sensación  
fue de patear una muralla, aunque más dolorosa.

Tres. Ahora subían las manos hechas puño, como borrones incluso en  
este extraño mundo en cámara lenta al que había entrado. Ryoga seguía  
cayendo, y él le hacía llover puñetazos en los brazos, en el cuerpo y en  
la cara; cien, doscientos.

Y entonces el hielo se despedazó, cayó como una máscara, y las cosas  
volvieron a su velocidad normal, y Ryoga estaba a dos metros de allí, ya  
levantándose del suelo. Ukyo tenía una expresión de pasmo, mirando en  
dirección a la pelea. Todo había transcurrido, quizá, en poco más de tres  
segundos.

—Te voy a matar —dijo Ryoga, levantándose, con total seriedad en la  
voz.

Se limpió un hilo de sangre desde la comisura de la boca donde el labio se  
le había partido, y, pese a su resistencia legendaria, Ranma pudo ver que  
se sujetaba un costado, obviamente dolorido.

—No me importa lo rápido que te hayas puesto, te voy a romper el  
maldito cráneo.

—Te puedo ganar —dijo Ranma, sabiendo que era cierto. Sabiendo que  
sería fácil, aun si Ryoga tenía más fuerza y era más resistente, porque él  
se movería tan rápido que el otro muchacho no sería capaz de tocarlo,  
porque era capaz de desgastarlo como el agua a la piedra.

—Esta vez no —dijo Ryoga—. Esta vez no.

Dio un paso al costado, un poco más allá de Ukyo, y tomó su paraguas  
de donde este descansaba contra el árbol.

—Me tienes harto, Ranma. Estoy harto de cómo tratas a Akane, de cómo  
tratas a Shampoo, de cómo...

La cara se le tensó:

—De cómo todo te resulta tan fácil. Si hasta parece que caen en tus  
brazos y ya.

—Ryoga —dijo Ranma—. ¿Y Akari? ¿Para qué estar peleando?

—¿Akari? —dijo Ryoga, como si el nombre fuera una cosa de otro mundo.

—Ella te quiere —dijo Ranma con voz suave.

—Me quiere porque le pegué a su cerdo —dijo Ryoga. Apuntó el paraguas  
hacia adelante—. No quiero hablar de Akari, Ranma. Esta rivalidad se  
termina aquí. Ya no voy a irme a suave. No después de verte así con  
otra mujer después de que prácticamente te casas con Akane. Aunque  
no sea por mí, por ella, por este insulto final a su honor, y no voy a dejar  
que se quede así. De una manera o de la otra, esto se termina.

Ukyo se levantó, se interpuso entre los dos, con los brazos estirados a  
cada lado, con la palmas planas en dirección a cada uno:

—No. Ryoga, lo que Ranma dijo es cierto. Yo lo besé, él no me quería  
besar, y dijo que no me quiere, me mintió, me...

Había lágrimas corriendo por su cara, y Ranma vio el rostro de Ryoga  
ablandarse un tanto. Luego el muchacho suspiró, y cerró los ojos un  
momento:

—Lo que haya pasado no importa, Ukyo. La verdad es que nunca  
importó, ¿verdad, Ranma? Esto nunca ha sido por Akane, por Jusenkyo,  
ni por pan ni nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Ryoga eran tristes en su rostro duro, airado, al bañarlo una  
certeza final:

—Esto es nada más por ti y por mí, ¿verdad? Por nada más. Por ti y por  
mí, así de simple. Por ver quién es mejor.

Hubo una variación en la postura de Ryoga, una diferencia en la sujeción  
de su paraguas. Atacaría pronto, porque la charla se había acabado,  
porque, se percató Ranma, ¿qué quedaba por decir?

Tenía ventaja de alcance, dijo una parte de él con voz fría. Déjalo que  
venga, elude, pega en la articulación del codo. Fractura el brazo y  
soltará el arma...

Sus pensamientos murieron ahogados por el horror. ¿Qué estaba  
pensando? Se trataba de Ryoga. Ryoga que era su rival y su aliado  
ocasional, el que lo había protegido cuando lo habían despojado de su  
fuerza, el que había enfrentado con él a incontables adversarios, luchado  
contra la Dinastía Musk, contra Taro y tantos otros. Se trataba de  
Ryoga.

Que era su amigo.

—No —dijo Ranma, negando despacio con la cabeza—. Ryoga, no tiene  
por qué ser así.

Ryoga sacudió a su vez la cabeza, y habló un momento después, con  
una fatiga que englobaba mucho más que un simple cansancio:

—Pero así es.

Ukyo le dio la espalda a Ranma y se adelantó, puso una mano en el  
hombro de Ryoga y la otra en el paraguas, y forzó la punta hacia el  
suelo.

—Ryoga, corazón, escúchalo, no tienen por qué pelear. De verdad, todo  
es culpa mía, yo empecé, por favor no peleen, él tiene razón, no tiene  
por qué ser así...

La voz de ella era afable, apaciguadora, pero Ryoga le miró la cara y las  
lágrimas de los ojos, y el muchacho pareció estar tallado en piedra. Estiró  
una mano grande, asió a Ukyo del brazo y la quitó de en medio, con la  
facilidad y delicadeza con que se aparta a un niño pequeño.

—Siempre ha sido así —dijo con voz suave, con palabras que tenían el  
peso de una montaña.

Y luego Ryoga acometió, y el fuego se hacía hielo otra vez en la cabeza  
de Ranma, que pugnó mantener el ardor, aunque el dolor era casi  
insoportable, y retrocedió para eludir la andanada de golpes de paraguas.  
Aquí, en la arboleda, Ryoga tenía la ventaja. Aquí su maniobrabilidad  
estaba restringida.

Esquivó, y detrás de él un árbol quedó con las ramas de un lado  
cercenadas como por una motosierra. Avanzó, y Ryoga lo repelió con una  
patada frontal, el paraguas descendió como un mazo, y el suelo donde  
Ranma había estado quedó hendido y cuarteado cuando el paraguas  
volvió a subir.

El hielo seguía en Ranma, detrás del doloroso muro de fuego que sentía  
en la cabeza, y lo tentaba el impulso de dejarlo fundirse y sofocar las  
llamas con el frío, pero no tenía certeza de qué pasaría si lo hacía. Y  
aunque no la certeza, tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Ukyo, pero su voz pareció muy, muy lejana de donde él  
y Ryoga estaban, porque su mundo era una única flama que ardía en un  
páramo de hielo, y en este solo cabían él y Ryoga.

Y luego sintió que el fuego empezaba a apagarse, y que pronto no  
quedaría sino el hielo, un abrazo gélido y hondo como la noche, que lo  
esperaba, una escultura de bordes aserrados cuyo corazón aterido él no  
podía ver.

El tiempo se retardó, y el fuego era una cosa débil y vacilante, un dolor  
caliente al cual Ranma se aferró, porque era como si estuviese al borde  
de un abismo, sin nada bajo este más que oscuridad. Se aferró al dolor  
como si hubiera sido la rama delgada de un árbol, lo único existente entre  
él y una larguísima caída. Y entonces hizo lo único que podía, antes de  
que la última porción de fuego muriera bajo el hielo aquel.

Dejó de moverse. Dejó de esquivar.

El tiempo se hizo lento...

El paraguas bajó, bambú rojo que por un instante bloqueó al sol, el  
destello de la punta metálica, silbando por el aire en un grito que de tan  
agudo era casi inaudible, los nudillos de Ryoga blancos en la empuñadura,  
y sus ojos por un momento más oscuros que la noche, antes de  
iluminarse con la comprensión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

El tiempo se hizo lento, se fragmentó y se disolvió...

En ese tiempo extraño, ralentizado, yerto, vio el hombro y brazo de  
Ryoga tensarse, refrenarse, cambiar desesperadamente la dirección del  
ataque, pugnando contra cientos de kilos de empuje e impulso. Y fue un  
testimonio, tanto de la fuerza del cuerpo de Ryoga como de su espíritu,  
el que el paraguas se detuviera a tres centímetros de la cabeza de  
Ranma.

Se quedaron así, en un empate congelado, Ranma con las manos a los  
lados, Ryoga con el cuerpo tensado hacia adelante, con la frente perlada  
de sudor, y el paraguas detenido entre ellos.

El hielo ya no estaba. Tampoco el fuego. Solo estaban Ranma, Ryoga, el  
sol, el cielo y olor de la hierba recién cortada.

—Oye, Ryoga... —dijo Ranma titubeante.

—¿Dime? —contestó Ryoga, lamiéndose los labios y suspirando un tanto.

—¡HAPPO GO-EN SATSU!

Y luego no supieron más.

~ o ~

Despertó despacio, de sueños que no recordaría durante la vigilia. Estaba  
en una cama, sábanas blancas y colchón blanco. El blanco parecía ser el  
motivo general del cuarto; toda superficie pintable era blanca, un blanco  
que parecía demasiado brillante, que hacía doler los ojos al mirarlo.

Detrás de la cama, la ventana con la cortina descorrida dejaba al sol  
proyectarse por las paredes demasiado blancas. La cama y la silla junto  
a esta estaban separadas del resto de la habitación mediante cortinas  
blancas.

—Veo que por fin despertaste —dijo una voz. Era conocida, aunque tardó  
un momento en identificarla.

—¿Nabiki? —graznó Ranma, sorprendido por el sonido de su voz.

—Correcto, fuerte el aplauso para el joven —dijo Nabiki desde donde se  
hallaba sentada en la silla junto a él. Tenía en las manos un periódico  
abierto, y sus rápidos ojos pardos dieron un vistazo hacia él por sobre  
el borde superior de la página.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No tengo derecho de preocuparme un poco por mi futuro cuñado?  
—dijo Nabiki, doblando el diario con un rozar de papel, para luego  
depositarlo en el piso junto a ella.

Ranma, sin hablar, le dio una mirada categórica.

—Akane quería ver cómo estaba Ryoga, pero no quería que te quedaras  
aquí solo —dijo Nabiki, y su suspiro evidenció cierta derrota.

—¿Cuánto le cobraste? —dijo Ranma con un quejido.

—Fue gratis —dijo Nabiki en voz delicada, volviendo la cabeza de modo  
que él podía verle solamente el perfil—. Oye, tengo algo que darte.

—¿Algo que darme? —dijo Ranma con tono de incredulidad—. ¿Cuánto me  
va a costar?

—También es gratis —dijo Nabiki. Se inclinó en la silla, y unos mechones  
de pelo colgaron por sobre sus orejas y el sol se coló por ellos  
produciendo reflejos de castaño profundo. Ranma se incorporó sobre  
los codos y la miró más de cerca.

—Ten —dijo Nabiki al enderezarse, y dejó un libro de tapas blancas  
sobre las piernas de él. Era uno de los álbumes de boda que ella hanía  
confeccionado, los que había estado vendiendo había dos días.

—No los quiero —dijo Ranma—. Y te dije que no volvieras a hacer más.

—No he hecho más —dijo Nabiki en voz queda, con un tono mucho más  
suave que el normal—. Hay como diez más en una caja que está aquí.  
Les devolví el dinero a casi todos los que compraron, y los recuperé  
antes de que aparecieras.

Ranma pestañeo, un lento movimiento de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nabiki entornó los ojos, y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo otra vez.

—Porque no soy de piedra, Ranma. Entiendo cuando me excedo un poco.

Ranma la miró y asintió despacio, luego mostró una sonrisa tentativa:

—Gracias.

—No es problema —dijo Nabiki.

—¿Y Akane dónde anda?

—Un poco más allá, viendo cómo está Ryoga. Hinako-sensei los dejó bien  
secos de energía a los dos.

—Bien hizo —dijo Ranma con un suspiro—. Íbamos con todo.

—Por lo que supe, tú y Ryoga habían parado justo un momento antes  
—dijo Nabiki—. Dejaste de esquivar de repente, Saotome. ¿Tienes ganas  
de morirte, acaso? Ryoga te pudo haber hecho muchísimo daño.

—Casi te oigo preocupada —dijo Ranma.

Nabiki se puso algo rígida. —Tal vez lo estoy.

—Perdón —dijo Ranma, con cierto aire de incomodidad.

—No pasa nada —dijo Nabiki—. Voy por Akane, ¿sí?

Ranma negó con la cabeza. —Yo voy.

Cayó de pronto otra vez en la almohada, sorprendido de descubrir que no  
tenía fuerza.

Nabiki le dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Como dije, Hinako-sensei los dejó bien secos. Yo voy por Akane.

Nabiki se puso en pie, e hizo a un lado por un momento la cortina blanca,  
al salir hacia el área principal de la enfermería.

Ranma se quedó recostado y miró el cielo raso sin marcas del cuarto, con  
sus grandes bancos de luces fluorescentes. Todo parecía demasiado  
brillante.

Cuando Nabiki volvió un minuto después, la seguía Akane, que tenía  
dudas escritas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó? —le dijo ella de inmediato—. Ni Ryoga ni Ukyo quieren  
hablarme claro. ¿Es verdad que casi te revientan con ese paraguas,  
porque de pronto se te ocurrió dejar de moverte?

Ranma asintió despacio.

—Más o menos —dijo con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —restalló Akane.

Nabiki sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse:

—Los dejo solitos. Tengo negocios que atender.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —repitió Akane, más suave esta vez.

Se sentó en la silla puesta junto a la cama, descansó un codo en el  
borde del colchón.

Ranma mostró un gesto dolorido.

—Parece que sí estoy loco.

—Ay, Ranma, perdona, yo no quería...

—Tranquila —dijo Ranma despacio, estirando una mano para tocar la de  
ella. Ella envolvió los dedos de él con los suyos, y no lo soltó.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Akane con voz delicada.

—Me doy miedo, Akane —dijo Ranma, titubeante—. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Akane.

El muchacho se incorporó y se apoyó contra el respaldo metálico de la  
cama.

—Me preocupa hacerle daño a alguien.

—Ranma, tú... —dijo Akane—. Tú no le haces daño a la gente. Tú no  
eres así.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Ranma despacio—. Sí, soy así. Le hago daño a la gente,  
y no siempre con las manos. No es a propósito, pero...

Pugnaba con las palabras, al no saber bien cómo expresarlas.

—Pero... desde hace muy poco, es como si hubiera otra parte mía. Una  
parte que antes no estaba.

Akane lo miró, pareciendo no comprender, y le apretó la mano  
suavemente. La luz del sol jugó por su cara, brilló con chispas en sus  
ojos y se tiñó con el color de su pelo:

—¿Cómo así?

—Es una parte a la que no le preocupa herir a alguien —dijo Ranma—. No  
es... cruel, ni nada de eso. Es como una máquina, una parte de mí que  
empezó a salir así, de repente. Hace dos días, cuando tuve esa pelea  
con Kuno, y hoy con Ryoga. Me...

Sacudió un tanto la cabeza:

—Voy a hacerle daño a alguien, Akane, si no me controlo. Podría...

La miró, a sus ojos oscuros.

—Podría hacerte daño a ti.

La cara de Akane se tensó, y la muchacha levantó la otra mano y la puso  
sobre la de él, sosteniéndole una mano entre las dos suyas.

—Ranma, en todo el tiempo que te conozco, yo nunca, nunca he tenido  
verdadero miedo de que me fueras a lastimar.

La cara de él se suavizó.

—Akane...

Luego él abrió los ojos de par en par y miró las paredes, en busca de un  
reloj.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las clases terminan en unos minutos más —dijo Akane—. ¿Por qué?  
¿Tienes que hacer algo en la casa?

—Akane... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te pregunté en la mañana, camino al  
colegio?

La vio ruborizarse un tanto.

—Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Bueno, como que había una razón para eso...

Y una vez que empezó, no se detuvo. No hasta que se lo hubo contado  
todo, desde la reunión con los padres de ambos hasta su conversación  
con Ukyo y su pelea con Ryoga. Excluyó únicamente una cosa, y fue el  
beso que Ukyo le había dado, por decirse que Akane no hubiera  
entendido exactamente qué había sido aquel beso. Aunque él tampoco  
lo entendiera mucho.

Al final, Akane lo miró, y hubo silencio entre los dos durante unos  
segundos breves, que a él le parecieron minutos.

Luego, vacilante, ella habló:

—¿Quieres... Quieres que lo terminemos?

Él la miró, miró la vulnerabilidad que le iluminaba el rostro, el corazón  
secreto que tan rara vez veía, y puso las manos sobre las de ella y se  
las etrechó.

—Akane. Nunca. Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Ella cerró los ojos, con pestañas oscuras que batieron un tanto; su mano  
se apretó en la de él.

—Yo tampoco. Nunca.

—Ven —dijo Ranma despacio, bajaándose de la cama con pisadas  
cuidadosas—. Vamos a decirles.

~ o ~

Desde su posición en la azotea, Cologne miró a Shiso alejarse al vuelo,  
luego de depositar en la mano de ella la cajita que había traído. Ahora no  
había tiempo para hablar; las calles bullían de gente, y un ave parlante  
sin duda hubiera llamado la atención, incluso sobre una azotea.

La forma negra del pájaro surcó por sobre los tejados hacia el puerto, y  
la mujer vio que cada batir de alas, extrañamente inconexo, lo propulsaba  
veinte metros, y en apenas unos segundos el cuervo estuvo lejos y se  
perdió de vista.

Cologne volvió al segundo piso del Nekohanten y avanzó despacio por  
el pasillo de madera. Dos pasos rozantes, el clac de su báculo de palo.  
Traspuso la puerta abierta de su habitación, y con el bastón la cerró al  
entrar.

Ya había empacado; había empacado anoche, el mínimo absoluto de  
cosas que necesitaría, inmediatamente después de que Shiso la visitara  
por primera vez con el mensaje de Samofere. La reducida bolsa de tela  
yacía sobre su cama.

Cologne se sentó al escritorio, dejó el báculo apoyado contra un  
costado, y abrió la caja. Un pequeño frasco con agua, y una larga nota  
manuscrita.

Leyó primero la nota, y luego la volvió a leer cuando hubo terminado,  
explorando una y otra vez las palabras escritas en la letra precisa y  
ordenada de Samofere. Luego la dejó de lado, y se pasó dedos arrugados  
y encogidos por su largo pelo cano. Esa longitud era el último vestigio de  
su juventud, el último recuerdo de lo que había sido alguna vez.

Sacó una hoja de papel desde el escritorio, una pluma desde la jarra  
enfrente de ella. Metió la pluma en el tintero abierto, y se quedó con  
esta posicionada encima del papel.

Mi niña querida —escribió—. Quiero que entiendas que lo que hago,  
lo hago porque debo...

Cuando hubo terminado, leyó la nota, luego la arrugó y la dejó sobre  
el escritorio. Nada de pistas. Nada de explicaciones. Así tenía que ser.  
No podía haber indicio de que hubiera nada más que lo que parecía.

Pero a qué precio. Qué precio.

—Ay, niña —musitó, y metió en la caja la nota de Samofere y la nota  
arrugada que Shampoo nunca leería, luego tomó el frasco—. Ay, niña,  
tal vez un día sepas perdonarme por lo que tengo que hacer.

Se despojó de sus ropas, de la túnica verde e informe que usaba, y las  
dejó en una pila arrugada sobre el piso de la habitación.

Luego quitó el corcho del frasco y se lo vertió en la cabeza.

Y sintió el cambio. La perspectiva se difraccionó, eso borroso que desde  
hacía años había tenido en los bordes de la vista ahora se escalrecía, y  
los sentidos se le aguzaron más de lo que había creído posible.  
Desaparecieron el agarrotamiento y el dolor insistente y continuo de  
la vejez, al librarse su piel de arrugas y volverse lozana y fresca, al  
expandirse sus extremidades, al crecer la línea de su cuerpo, que adquirió  
curvas y firmeza en todos sus lugares.

No había espejos en la habitación; los soportaba solo cuando era  
inevitable. Pero sabía qué aspecto tenía ahora; la imagen estaba cien  
mil veces engranada en su cabeza.

Una figura esbelta, contorneada, atlética sin ser musculosa en exceso.  
Una cara bonita, bien formada, de grandes ojos verdes. Cabello largo,  
sedoso y negro como la noche.

Caminó despacio hasta el armario, con una ligereza extraña en el andar,  
tras tantos años de combatir las debilidades de la edad, de rechazarla  
con cada fibra del ser hasta vencerla. Desde detrás de su corrida de  
túnicas similarmente amorfas, sacó una demasiado grande para el cuerpo  
que había tenido hasta hace poco: una túnica de seda verde, tan fina  
que se acercaba a la transparencia. Las mangas y basta eran de un  
verde más oscuro que lo demás, y lucía allí un bordado de diminutas  
flores blancas. Se la pasó por sobre la cabeza, y la prenda se estrechó  
a su cuerpo como un viejo amante. Luego vino el cinto de seda negra,  
ajustado a su talle, con el resto de la túnica cayendo hasta sus tobillos,  
abierta por los lados desde la bastilla de abajo hasta por sobre la rodilla,  
para dar mobilidad.

Sobre aquello se puso una capa de gris pálido, de tela gastada por los  
años, pero aún sin hoyos ni rasgaduras. Se recogió el pelo con una mano  
y lo afianzó con un sujetador antiguo de madera y jade, que había  
estado durante décadas en un bolsillo de la capa. Se subió la capucha de  
la capa para esconder el rostro; la prenda ajustaba tan perfectamente  
como la túnica.

Miró hacia atrás, a la túnica gruesa y amorfa que yacía en el piso detrás  
de ella, como piel desechada. Cerca yacía un báculo que ahora le hubiera  
servido apenas como bastón.

—Agua de la Poza de la Niña Ahogada —murmuró con una voz cristalina,  
que había pasado desde el crujir de la vejez a la música ligera de una  
muchacha de no más de dieciocho años—. Extraída del Chisuiton de la  
Dinastía Musk.

Cruzó de un paso un trecho que antes le hubiera significado cinco, y  
tomó la bolsa de la cama. Dentro, traquetearon un tanto los pocos  
tesoros de las joketsuzoku que necesitaría. Los había dejado casi todos  
en el armario; Shampoo sabría qué hacer con ellos.

Sacó la caja del escritorio y la metió en la bolsa con los demás objetos.  
Se echó la bolsa al hombro y volvió al armario. Ya no necesitaba su palo,  
pero sí era necesaria un arma.

Apoyado contra la pared, al parecer olvidado, lo encontró. Un rastrillo  
de mango largo, más alto que ella, con puntas de acero de brillo filoso.  
El mango era pesado y pulido en varios lugares por el desgaste de  
incontables manos. Un arma, no una herramienta, aunque sí un arma  
extraña; lo había usado de niña, y como mujer hasta que sus manos se  
habían vuelto demasiado marchitas y su estatura demasiado baja como  
para empuñarlo de forma eficaz.

Asió el rastrillo y lo miró con una sonrisa extraña, mitad triste, mitad  
divertida.

—Supongo, pues, que soy el cerdo. ¿Quién es el mono, entonces? ¿Quién  
el monje? ¿Y el dragón...?

Descansó el rastrillo en el otro hombro, y salió. El pasillo, sintiendo por  
primera vez en décadas la increíble facilidad que sienten los jóvenes al  
andar. Escaleras abajo, rápido, no con el correteo menudo que había  
tenido antes, sino con los pasos ligeros y distendidos de una joven en  
la flor de la salud.

No podía esperar comprensión de esto, porque explicar sus acciones a  
alguien anularía todo el propósito de ellas. Ni siquiera podía esperar  
perdón, si decía la verdad. Le quedaba poco que fuera esperanza, se dio  
cuenta. Pero había sabido que este día vendría, desde que había bajado  
con Samofere a las cavernas bajo Jusendo. Había sabido que, un día,  
tendría que hacer esto. Lo había hecho antes ella, o alguien como ella,  
y se haría otra vez. No del mismo modo, ni en exactamente las mismas  
circunstancias, pero se haría otra vez.

El destino era como una barca en rápidos de fluir correntoso. Si bien era  
posible cambiar un poco el curso, la dirección general jamás podía  
variarse. Pero, a qué mar la conducía su río al final, no lo sabía.

—Briznas en el cauce del tiempo —dijo en voz queda, y salió, cruzando  
la puerta del Nekohanten por última vez en su vida.

~ o ~


End file.
